Bloody Tears
by The Jade Knight
Summary: [Complete] After Raven is captured by the Hive, she has a vision of Beastboys death! can she save him? will either of them admit their feelings before it is to late? can BB control the Beast inside? [RaeBB][StarRob][CyJinx]
1. Pain

* * *

disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do own any o.c.'s I may decide to put in. I also own original plot lines, if you want to use something please talk to me first, I don't see why I would say no, so just ask. Okay.

* * *

AN: a few things, 1. yes I know in the comic Raven is an Empath (reading minds, Feeling emotions) but I'm going to make this stories core elements more along the T.V. show guide lines. So she can feel emotions if she really tries, and occasionally see visions, but no real psychic stuff. 2. Yes I know over the course of the story I will be going o.o.c. but it's because I'm going to be trying to "Evolve" the characters. 3. Don't worry I use spell check allot (just not on the a/n's) so don't worry. And lastly 4. If you spot any problems with my logic or I forget a point (i.e. the colour of something) please Review and tell me.5 one more thing this story takes place after season 4 before season 5 so Trigun has come and gone.

Thanx for you time -Eternal Loss

* * *

After Raven is captured by the Hive, she has a vision of Beastboy's death! Can she save him? Will either of them admit their feelings before it is too late?

* * *

**Bloody Tears**

_Chapter 1: Pain_

* * *

"_Love from one side hurts…"_

Raven was up on the roof of Titans Tower meditating as usual. Although right now she was floating cross-legged and to any one who approached her from behind she would appear deep in concentration. But she was really watching the sunset. True, she would never admit it. But the reason she had started meditating on the roof was _because_ of the sunset.

Yes, during the rest of the day she kept away in her dark room still feeling more comfortable in darkness. But right now it wasn't blindingly bright but rather twilight, just between night and day. Everything an eerie royal blue.

Hundreds of other colours danced across the water, reflecting back on themselves. Even she could enjoy there beauty. And just as the sun dipped below the horizon she felt a few rain drops fell on her face. Without a word she got up, and turned to the door, and as the rain began to fall more rapidly and a bolt of lighting flashed across the sky as she silently descended the steps, returning to the common room with her team mates.

* * *

When she entered the room she saw Cyborg and Beastboy watching some action movie that seemed to consist of nothing but explosions and gunfire. But well, she was used to ignoring things, people, sounds so why not a movie? So she grabbed her book off the counter that she had bookmarked before going onto the roof, and sat in one of the new plush chairs across from the couch facing the window.

After about another half hour of car chases and blowing up the 'bad guy' Beastboy came into the kitchen and began to search through the cupboards. After a few more minutes of his futile searches, Raven took pity on him and came over and taking a seat next to him still reading her book asked. "What are you looking for?"

"Gravol, I feel like I'm gunna hurl." And than he did just that right into the kitchen sink. Raven immediately jumped out of her seat and backed away from him. Cyborg hearing the sound and not knowing what it was turned around to see and saw Beastboy fire off another round.

"Whoa!" he yelled before he rushed to Beastboy's side just as the changeling was straightening up "Hey man, mind telling me when you think our kitchen needs a paint job?"

"I dunno I… uhhh." Again he hung his head over the sink, although he did not puke this time.

"Your going to get checked out." said Cyborg simply, than he looked around the kitchen for something... a container of some sort to keep Beastboy from 'redecorating' the halls on the way to the medical bay.

Than he saw the bowl of popcorn with only the baby-teeth left and grabbed it off the counter, dumped the contents into the garbage and pushed the now empty bowl into Beastboy's hands and started to guide him out of the door. Just as the door slid open Cyborg turned around and said "Hey Raven go call Robin and Starfire…"

"Aren't they on a date?" asked Raven cutting him of as she raised an eyebrow. Because she distantly remembered the day a month ago that there 'fearless' leader had come up to starfire shaking and stuttering. At the thought she innerly smiled at his uncharacteristic nervousness.

"Yah." Said the metal man quickly as he continued out the door, still guiding a staggering Beastboy with his head buried deep in the bowl.

"Why don't you interrupt them?" she asked flatly staring him down. At her question he stopped in the doorway and, still supporting Beastboy he turned around.

"Well your just so much better qualified." He said with a serious look on his face than he steered Beastboy through the door as fast as he could.

"Coward." Raven called after his retreating back.

"Damn Rights. But a coward who'll live to see another day." He yelled back as the door closed behind him. After he left a hollow scients filled the room. The light from the muted TV danced across the dark room. And as she stood there she realized the bile in the sink was starting to smell. So she walked back over to the sink and, without looking turned on the tap and let the water run for a few seconds until all off it was gone.

The last few drops of water fell from the tap and clinked loudly against the empty sink, than the silence that followed was deafening. As she pulled out her communicator, the rustle of fabric was sharp in the lonely space. But hey so what, she was used to being lonely.

Finally with a cleansing breath hit the transmitter button. "Raven calling Robin, come in Robin." She said and waited.

For several seconds nothing but static came from the speaker, than a voice broke the unending sound of nothingness. And judging from the back ground noise they were in a restaurant

"This better be good." Said a rather annoyed Robin.

* * *

Raven walked into the medical bay a few minutes later and saw Beastboy laying on a bio-bed. A rather curious instrument that displayed the weight, body temperature, blood pressure and many other things.

It was even capable of a full body scan. Which it was currently performing on Beastboy and the best thing about this bed was that it could do all these things without all the cumbersome wires that were usually required for a scan this detailed.

Beastboy let out another pained moan and, for some reason she felt pity for him and even a need to make him feel better. 'Strange' she thought but shrugged it off as the screen attached to the bio-bed began to give a readout.

"So what's wrong with him?" Asked raven slightly concerned.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll be up and crackin' jokes in no time." Said Beastboy with a grimace on his face, than with another groan he laid back down.

"Well he isn't far off" said Cyborg still studying the monitor carefully than looking down at their little green friend "He has a bad stomach virus. One of the worst, I'd say" than glancing back at the monitor "But judging from these readings he should be back up in a week"

"Mmm, to bad." Said Raven flatly as she took a seat on the edge of the bio-bed opposite of Beastboy as Cyborg continued to work at the terminal.

"Yah. He'll be weak and tired for a while so…" said Cyborg turning around and looking down at a pained Beastboy "Is not going to be safe for you to fight with us until you get better."

"You guy's gunna be able to manage without me for a whole week?" asked Beastboy with a pained grin on his face and a jerky laugh. Than he franticly grabbed for the empty popcorn bowl and proceeded to fill it. And at the sight of this Raven winced and looked away.

It was than that she noticed Robin and Starfire standing in the doorway, both in civilian cloths and what made her hold her eye on them a little longer was the fact that Robin didn't have his mask on. It was his reasoning that going out in civilian cloths and wearing a mask was pointless. So his green eyes were now out in the open for all to see.

Raven remembered the first time Starfire saw him without his mask; she had simply stared at him for several minutes as he got redder and redder. And than declared his eyes "the most beautiful she had ever seen" and of course Beastboy teased Robin about it every chance he got.

Beastboy was always like this in his never ending quest to make her smile. Every joke, every prank she desperately wanted to give him that. But she couldn't, because she could never show any emotion for fear of hurting him. He was so full of life and laughter, so different from her in everyway.

And she looked back at him as he laid back down, his eyes closed in pain; her heart ached to be beside him, to do everything in her power to heal him. But she couldn't, because of her fathers influence over her might hurt or even kill him. And she could never live with herself if that happened.

Besides, she thought as she got up and passed Robin and Starfire as they came in and Cyborg once again went over his prognosis even if she told him how she felt. Who could possible care for a half _demon_ demi-goddess? And he had said _himself_ she was creepy.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If so Please Review. If not review and tell me how I can improve.

---i am having trouble pairing Cyborg any ideas? Please review and tell me proofs would be great---

-Eternal loss


	2. Captured

* * *

disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do own any o.c.'s I may decide to put in. I also own original plot lines, if you want to use something please talk to me first, I don't see why I would say no, so just ask. Okay.

* * *

**Bloody Tears**

_Chapter 2: Captured_

* * *

"_We all have a beast inside, but god help the poor soul who can't control his…"_

Beastboy awoke to brilliant light shining in his eyes. With a groan he pulled his covers over his head trying to block it out, but it wasn't working, he didn't remember the window in his room being big enough to let in this much damn light. He began to turn over to bury his head into the mattress when a sudden jolt of pain struck him.

It was blinding, if he had been standing he would have fallen to his knees. He immediately curled into a ball his arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section until it passed. Once it was gone he no longer wanted to sleep, so he sat up slowly as a dull throbbing settled in his gut. When the blanket slid off his head he found himself staring out at the ocean.

The hell, the ocean, quickly looking around he realized he was in the living room. And the memories of the night washed over him. The pain, the vomiting, finally staggering into the living room and falling asleep on the couch.

Sliding into his kitten form he bounced off the couch and stretched his furry little legs, than a new prang of pain showed itself, quickly shifting back to his human form he got up rubbing his neck.

Than the throb in his stomach began to intensify. And it was a race to the kitchen sink, but luckily he didn't have anything left in his stomach so there was nothing left to expel. And just then the alarm went off.

* * *

"Report!" yelled Robin as he entered the command center located on the top floor just above the living room. Cyborg was sitting at the super computer against the far wall. A map of the city was displayed on the screen and flashing red light highlighted the place of the crime. 

"Hive, there back and are holding hostages at a charity ball in Heston tower." Said Cyborg reading the crime Sean report.

"That doesn't sound like their MO, their about banks, money. Why hostages?" asked Raven standing in the shadows against the wall. Starfire floated over behind Cyborg and looked over the information displayed on the monitor.

"It doesn't matter, we have to stop them." Said a faint voice from behind them which made them all turn to look, And there they saw Beastboy leaning against the doorframe trying to look stronger than he felt.

"I agree." Said Robin "But you need to stay behind, you're still too weak..."but Beastboy cut him off right there.

**"Don't give me that crap you spiky haired little tweety bird, I could mop the floor with your ass any day."** Yelled Beastboy with an amazing amount of venom in his voice. And than the pupils of his eyes gained and almost catlike look to them.

After a second he seemed to regain control over himself. And after mumbling a sorry he staggered out of the room clutching his gut. "Well that was interesting." Said a rather annoyed Robin.

"Has friend Beastboy lost his orbs of marble?" asked starfire innocently looking around for an answer. But everyone was unusually quiet.

Than without a warning, Cyborg got up and walked over to the door "Gizmo and the others are giving the cops an hour to meet their demands, so I'll meet you all in the garage in five minutes."

"Shouldn't saving the hostages be first priority?" asked Raven pushing off the wall and walking into the center of the room.

"It is." Said Cyborg simply than he continued to the door "Five minutes." He called back as the door slid closed behind him. For moment nobody said or did anything until Robin's voice sounded

"You heard him to the garage." He stated than Taking Starfire's had lead them to the elevator that would take them to their destination.

* * *

In his room Beastboy was franticly looking for something. Tearing his bed apart, Turning out his dresser drawers, pulling everything out of his closet. Next he stalked over to his bunk-beds and after getting grip on the frame with one giant heave, using strength far beyond his normal proportions threw the bed across the room. 

Cyborg entered the room at that exact second and sidestepped out of the way of the flying metal. Hearing the sound of Cyborg's movements alerted Beastboy to his presents,

He turned and bared his teeth, and even as Cyborg watched Beastboy's canine teeth were growing, and sharpening. But showing no fear Cyborg passed the threshold and now he was standing in the middle of the room.

"Here." Cyborg said calmly holding out a small unlabeled bottle of tiny pink pills. At the sight of the bottle the changeling lunged at the bottle and grabbed it with clawed hands and struggled to open the cap. After a moment of unsuccessful turning he uttered a long low feral animal growl.

"Let me." Said Cyborg slowly keeping eye contact with his growling friend holding out his hand, and after a moment at which Beastboy contemplated tearing off the metal man's hand and gnawing on it while enjoying his screams, he thrust the bottle into it instead.

Still moving slowly Cyborg opened the bottle and held out a single pill to the glaring changeling, who immediately shoved it into his mouth and waited….than he doubled over his eyes closed in pain as fire seemed to consume his whole body, than with a strangled scream he fell to the floor.

Cyborg kneeled beside the changeling but he couldn't do anything, not until it was over. So he just watched as his body seemed to shrink, as he went into convulsions from the pain, until he lay still on the ground breathing shallowly. At that point he helped his small friend up.

"That was a bad one, huh." Said Cyborg as the changeling got his footing, than he pulled away once he was able to stand on his own.

"Its getting worse every time." Said Beastboy quietly looking around at the destruction he had caused, his bed had been destroyed as wall as his dresser, and most everything else in his room. He bent to pick up a few shirts, and with his back still to Cyborg said darkly "I didn't think I would come back this time, I thought it had finally taken over."

Hearing this Cyborg put on a false smile and tried to inject hope in his voice as he said "don't worry little buddy, I just up the dosage in the pills, every thing will be fine."

"No it won't"

"What?" asked Cyborg a little confused.

"Every time you up the dosage it gets a little harder to transform." Said Beastboy as her stopped trying to clean the room and met Cyborg's eyes "anymore and I think I'll lose my power all together" _than I won't be able to protect her _he finished silently. This time Cyborg didn't have anything to say.

"That's not the worst of it." He continued no longer able to meet the older Titans' eyes. "I can hear it all the time now, whispering just beneath the surface, begging for blood." Cyborg had heard none of this before, so all he could do was stand there and listen.

"When I first transformed into…it, wasn't the first time I felt its influents." Mumbled Beastboy sitting down on his over turned dresser.

"What?" repeated Cyborg now completely lost.

"I heard it for the first time a little while after I first found out I could transform." He said looking up "why do you think I don't eat meat, or never go all out during a fight? It's because I'm afraid I lose it and go on a rampage."

"Really" asked Cyborg a little breathless.

**"No I'm just telling you this for kicks!" **he growled causing Cyborg to step back. But getting control of himself said "Sorry dude"

"So'kay." Said the metal man, than cautiously "You know we should tell Robin"

At this Beastboy's pupils once again became slits. But only for a second before he answered "Yah I'll tell him after you get back."

"Oh yah!" Yelled Cyborg suddenly realizing that it had been longer than five minutes. "Sorry man gotta go." Than hurried out the door.

"No prob." Said Beastboy quietly as the door closed him off from the rest of the tower. He got up and headed out the door, planning on going to lie down on the couch and try to sleep off this stomach virus that was once again making itself known.

* * *

Beastboy couldn't sleep on the couch; He had begun to wonder how he had done it last night. So instead he had been flipping around through the cartoons, but everyone knew there weren't any good ones between one and four, because of school. 

So finally he settled on some new show about a crime fighting hamster. Even Beastboy had to agree that the networks were stretching for ideas. But he settled back and got into it, so when the news bulletin came on he had to hunt around for the remote until he herd the broadcaster say "Teen Titans."

At those words he sat up straight up and watched the screen with hawk-like intensity.

It switched to a shot of a tall office building as the news caster started to speak. "Earlier today the Titans came to the rescue of the city, only to be over powered by the criminal organization calling themselves "The Hive."

Than it switched to a recoding of their fight and the caption said it was several minuets ago. He couldn't see anything wrong with there attack patterns or teamwork, but there was something different about the Hive. They all seemed the same Gizmo, Private Hive, and Seymore. But than the Hive started pulling out all new moves, and started winning!

He immediately started planning an attack taking into account that although the pain of the virus was pretty much gone he still was to weak to lift jack or shit. But than that train of thought was de-railed by Mammoth literarily pounding Raven into the ground. Rage replaced reason and the tiny voice at the back of his head screamed for blood.

With a feral Growl he stormed to the door and ran to the garage. Every thought of his weakness gone, failure was out of the question. He _will_ make Mammoth pay.

He ran into the middle of the garage and looked around for a second, than he spotted Robin's bike. A second later he shot into the underground tunnel connecting the island to the mainland with thoughts of revenge Tearing their way across his mind.

* * *

Hope you liked it. if so Please Review. if not review and tell me how i can improve. 

---i am having trouble pairing Cyborg any ideas? please review and tell me proofs would be great---

-p.s. yes I know bb flipping out is a little off but stay with me I have my reasons it will all be explained in due time

-Eternal loss


	3. The Vision

* * *

disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do own any o.c.'s I may decide to put in. I also own original plot lines, if you want to use something please talk to me first, I don't see why I would say no, so just ask. Okay.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed

---MCBLUE--- yah bb is a little crazy, I interpreted him as being constantly under the influence of the beast "it whispers in his ear screaming for blood" if you had that you might be a little short tempered to. Anyway thanx for reviewing twice, I look forward it writing your name up here many more times.

---DarkDizzyMerryGoRound--- thanx for the vote of confidence and the calling me a genius, well you made me blush (Hahahaha) anyway, about Beastboy hurting people well…evil eyes just keep reading.

---Shade Spitfire--- BB/Rae fluff damn rights, when? shrug p.s. like bb as a badass well keep reading.

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Vision_

"_If the future is truly unchanging, than to view it would be insanity."_

* * *

_Raven looked around her, but she still didn't know where she was. It was obviously a wear-house district, the huge buildings towered around her making her feel small. The sun was no where to be seen although it felt like it should be out, the darkness was only broken by a few street lights in the distance. _

_But than she realized that there was another source of light. And eerie red light was silhouetting a building in the distance. Every instinct told her to run, every emotion was whispering to get as far away from the light as possible, but something was drawing her forward, something deeper, so she slowly began to walk toward the light._

_As she rounded a corner still having several buildings between her and the light, she saw…something, it slowly came into focus. There were dark bodies laying everywhere, she couldn't make out any details because they seemed to be absorbing all the light from around them, they were like that because she wasn't meant to focus on them. But that wasn't what had caught her attention, because about fifteen feet off the ground Starfire seemed frozen, unmoving, with a hard expression on her face as she appeared to be desperately trying to get somewhere._

_Raven walked beneath her wondering what was so important. She continued along the side of the wear-house running her fingers along the metal, tracing the countless starbolt burns. Slipping between two more buildings she came out in a long ally. At the far end a tall powerfully built man also stood frozen, raven realizing for the first time she was yet to feel fear in this place walk toward this new figure._

_As she drew nearer she noticed the blue glow that seemed to engulf the figure, _oh _she thought _its Cyborg _but… he seemed to be missing something, and she stopped when she figured out what it was. His right forearm it was destroyed up to the elbow, the hand was gone and the rest was black and twisted, and some strange green liquid as well as blood seemed to be flowing from the tears in the armour. But because of the time distortions it had a weird ice like quality to it._

_She walked around in front of him, and his face, it was contorted in fear. And he appeared to be trying to scream at somebody. His body was covered in dirt and scratches, remnants of a great battle. She tried to follow his eyes out into the open lot yawning before her, but again she couldn't focus on anything. But something else caught her eye. Just to her right Robin seemed to be in the middle of being thrown through a steel garage door on the front of a badly damages building._

_She walked over to him and bent down to examine his face because he had a strange hand shaped burn on the right side of it. Suddenly the darkness started to lift and she could see more. There were countless more dark bodies on the ground and the origin of the crimson light was revealed as coming from a tall figure in a long robe. Just than everything started to move ever so slowly. Robin continued through the door Cyborg continued his scream and Starfire could be seen coming over the roof tops._

_The robed figure, he seemed to be charging an attack. Magical words flowed from its mouth; the crimson light began to collect around its hands. Fear began to grip her as the light separated it self from the robed figures hands and crept across the lot toward a spot deep in the darkness. Raven stared as it continued getting faster and faster, lighting up all the buildings around the lot. But there was still a dark corner, the place the spell was aimed._

_Raven looked around because all the time she had spent in this place, she still hadn't seen Beastboy or herself, and it was starting to become unsettling. Than just as the crimson light lit up the corner, she gasped because there, with his back to the spell was Beastboy. He stood unmoving as it continued to gain speed and just as it was about to hit him, time seemed to stop once more._

_She tried to yell at him to move, but no sound came out. Se tried to run to try to save him, but she couldn't move. All she could do was watch as time started again, only this time it seemed to go into overdrive. The spell hit him with suck force it sent off a shock wave. His lifeless body was thrown through the wall just in front of him. The bolt partially absorbed into his body and partially deflected into the dark sky destroyed everything in its path. But she couldn't take her eyes off the spot where he disappeared, even as the building began to come down on top of him._

* * *

Raven woke up and looked around, her vision cleared slowly as she went over what she had just seen; damn she hoped it was only a bad dream. But she knew better, she had had a few visions before. And she would have to go over it and find a way to avoid it.

As soon as she got out of this…what the hell was she clamped to anyway? She was lying on a steel slab sitting a few feet off the ground and at about sixty degrees. Around her wrists and ankles were some sort of black steel manacles that were pretty strong considering she could turn her head to see Starfire still struggling to break them with her alien strength. And around her neck was some sort of necklace, the medallion was a strange green stone. But who cared about fashion, she had to get outta here.

She closed her eyes and focused her power; her eyes gained their white glow as Black energy gathered around her hands, than she began the incantation. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." And just as her power engulfed the manacles, it was absorbed by the medallion.

_Damn _she thought _I was afraid of that, _the medallion was more than just a pretty rock. It was a siphon for magical power. Basically it rendered her powerless as long as she wore it.

"Raven, you okay?" came Robins voice to her right some where past Starfire.

"Yah, other than waking up in chains." Raven Said coolly still trying to see around Starfire. "Have you seen Cyborg?" as she spoke the right side of her face felt very tender. _That'll be a bruise _she thought.

"Yah he's over here looks like he's still offline though." Came Robin's voice echoing slightly in the large room. For the first time Raven took in her surroundings, they were in a large white room with no features to speak of except for a door on the wall just in front of them. Than the door opened and Jinx came in, flowed closely By Mammoth.

* * *

Beastboy tore through the streets at breakneck speeds. On his way to the Heston building he had regained some control over himself and was thinking clearer again. Depressing thing was no mater how he planned it he couldn't see anyway he could defeat all five members of The Hive, even at full health. Let alone with a virus. But he **would** win…for Raven's sake.

He slowed as he came to the police line meant to keeping everyone out of the Scene. A cop rushed over, apparently to tell him to "move along" but as he drew closer he noticed Beastboy's green skin and waved him through.

A moment later Robin's bike sat cooling near the cop cars and Beastboy was talking to one of the architect that had worked on the designs of the building that the cops had brought to help with the rescue.

"Earl." Said the architect holding out his hand as he introduced himself, Beastboy merely nodded gruffly. "okay." than without another word Earl unrolled a blue print of the building onto the hood of a near cop car. Flipping past most of the designs he stopped on one near the back.

"According to the police the Hive are holding the rest of your team in a room on the top floor." _Of course, why couldn't they plot evil on the ground _thought Beastboy "and the only way that they shouldn't notice you coming in is through a old receiving dock at the back of the building…here." He finished jabbing his finger at a spot on the top blueprint.

In truth **It** wanted to go in through the front door and start slashing. And god help Mammoth if he found him, they would be burying what was left of him in a matchbox. But Beastboy crushed away the voice by using the knowledge that they might kill all the hostages _including Raven _if they saw him coming. So the receiving dock it will be. And with a final nod to Earl he headed around the block to come up on the receiving dock from the back, at the end of a dark alley.

* * *

A few minute later he was standing just out side the huge bay doors, they were old and rusted, he had almost missed them because two large BFI bins were sitting in front of them, almost blocking the doors from view, making them impossible to use.

He slipped into his cat form. And slinked toward the nearest of the bay doors. At the bottom of the door there was a hole created by years of street salt being pushed up against the metal, but it was barely three inches across so he began to shrink, and slipped into the empty building in the guise of a rat.

It was dark so Beastboy had to wait for a second for his eyes to adjust. It seemed that the dock was being used for storage, so even he had trouble squeezing between the boxes.

As soon as he cleared the small space he shifted back to his cat form for use of the better eyes. But when the room came into focus what he saw before him made his blood run cold, because Private Hive stood chuckling, looking down on him.

Quickly shifting into his Gorilla form and didn't give the armored villain any time to react, the look of surprise on Private Hives face as it disappeared beneath Beastboy's leathery fist was priceless. But he didn't even seem fazed by it. It was like punching an iron wall and that was saying something for someone using ape strength.

Beastboy slowly pulled his hand back and looked down at the man still laughing at him, than Private Hive spoke, there was something wrong with his voice "You cannot beat us, we are one, we are powerful." Than to Beastboy's horror his eyes began to glow yellow, and on his forehead a yellow symbol burned brighter than the sun temporarily blinding the changeling. He slid back into his human body as the light faded.

"You're working with Trigon..." Growled Beastboy once again getting to his feet ignoring the pain in his hand.

"No small green man I am working with Kymendon the Pure." Said the armored villain. Beastboy should have been scared; he should have been planning a way to win. But all he could think of was vengeance. He could feel his control over **It** slipping, because every second spent here is a second more Raven could be killed.

"What do you want?" asked Beastboy as his voice deepened; as he spoke Beastboy could feel his canine teeth growing.

"The Pure one has become aware of Trigon's plan to once again reach this plane of existence. So he has regretfully decided to remove the key piece of Trigon's plan." He said all this calmly with a content smile on his face.

"And what exactly is this key." Asked Beastboy slowly fearing the answer.

"The demon child of Trigon himself."

"Raven…" said Beastboy in a voice so low it sounded nothing like his usual one. And at that exact second **It **stopped screaming for blood, and began whispering. Beastboy listened closely. "Yes we did work together once to save her." He mumbled causing Private Hive to frown. In the silent room their desire to save Raven united them. And they once again became a being of unbelievable power driven for a single purpose, Protection of the one most precious to them.

He felt the Beast taking over like a typhoon of unending power, and himself becoming the whispering voice in the background. And all he had to say in the Beasts' ear was not to kill them.

* * *

A/N: I've decided on who I'm pairing Cyborg with, but it's going to be tricky to pull off. So please bare with me. 


	4. The Dagger of Lomak

* * *

Firstly thanx for all the reviews, they really helped me get past a rocky patch in my story. And now on to answering those reviews. 

**Rainbow Martian: **That is a very interesting idea but unfortunately I read your review to late and had already written this chapter and planned on several more with Cyborg's significant other. But thanx for taking the time to do so.

**Monitor Supreme: **Yes, I did say that didn't I well let me explain…actually **Everyone should read this **Kymendon is talking about his **second **coming, k picture this you're an all seeing demon-god ruling your other dimensions with power and an iron fist, and 18 years ago you plan on taking a new dimension and sire a child to do so. But when the time comes you get there, than you get bitch slapped right back out again by an ex-minion (slade) and 5 brats including your daughter. You'd want revenge to.

**DarkDizzyMerryGoRound **and also to **Shade Spitfire: **thanx for the tip, yah I don't know why I thought Trigon was spelled with a u instead of an o.

**Loregiver: **I look forward to reading you story and I hope this one inspires you.

Once again thank you to all the people who reviewed, anymore problems you see please keep telling me about them.

* * *

**disclaimer** I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do own any o.c.'s I may decide to put in. I also own original plot lines, if you want to use something please talk to me first, I don't see why I would say no, so just ask. Okay.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Dagger of Lomak**_

_"Never be afraid to fight for the one you love."_

* * *

His plan had been going so well before Private Hive showed up, being controlled by some guy named Kymendon the Pure. Than he told Beastboy he planned to kill Raven. _Well now, we can't have that_ thought Beastboy _now can we? _And as if giving an answer, a roar echoed up from thedeep reaches of his mind. A grin spread across his face as he felt his teeth become fangs. 

He watched Private Hive's face gleefully as it slowly went from an expression of smugness to confusion, to cold fear. Beastboy still smiling began to walking toward him as his frame instantly shot to over seven feet. A growl build in his thought as his muscles bubbled beneath his skin and steadily increase in size. Now weighing well over three hundred pounds the floor creaked threateningly. He stopped only feet form the armored villain.

Private Hive thinking he spots an opening, fires a hard right that connects, with The Beast's palm. He looks up into its green eyes that showed nothing but fury. But he can't look long because his vision was obstructed a second later, by a massive fist bearing down on him. He went flying and slammed into the opposite wall from the sheer force of the blow. He tried to get up but felt a hand close around his neck. Than he felt the floor fell away as he was pulled up to eye level with The Beast.

"Pl-please I wa-was only doing his bidding." Was all he was able to choke out before the hand around his neck started to tighten. The Beast gradually began to squeeze the life out of this animal that threatened _her _life, but as he stood there with this piece of scum scratching uselessly at the hand clamped vice-like around his neck, trying to get some air to his lungs. A voice deep in the back of his mind, buried behind all the rage, spoke up.

While the villain struggled to get the smallest amount of air to his lungs, it was Beastboy's turn to whisper in The Beasts ear. He spoke of Kymendon, and how he could be, at this very moment in the room that was holding the rest of there team. Carrying out his twisted version of stopping the Second-coming of Trigon. _So_, said Beastboy _Drop this loser where the cops outside will find him, and direct that power where it is needed._

And The Beast understood, and agreed. So after releasing his grip, a little he dragged Private hive back to the receiving doors. And stopping just before the wall of boxes and other rarely used items. Than with a growl that had a hint of pleasure in it, he reached down and grabbed the Private's legs with his free hand and easily lifted the bastard clean over his head.

Finally a wicked grin played across his face as her threw the body through all the stared items, the steel door and into the dumpster. Where he lost consciousness either from the hits to the head, or the smell. Just as the people started rushing around the corner to see what was making all the noise, The Beast walked back into the building heading for the top floor. And the people who got there fast enough swore they heard a low rumbling laugh.

* * *

Cyborg's system finished a preliminary diagnostic and began to come fully online. With a groan he opened his eyes and glanced around. And his gaze fell on Jinx. "What…Uhhh, huh?" he muttered dumbly as he realized he was bolted to a table. 

"Just like a man." Said Jinx with a sneer. "Even though he has a computer for a brain. He still can't form an intelligent sentence." At her remark Cyborg seemed lost, a completely uninformed expression on his face.

"What?" he asked his voice a little stronger. At that instant he realized Starfire was strapped to a table to his left. And a quick glance to his right showed Robin. "Where are we?"

"You are in Hesston tower, awaiting the arrival of Kymendon The Pure." Than a wicked grin spread across her face "And the death of the unholy one that is supposed to bring about the destruction of all the known worlds."

"Was everything you told me bullshit?" asked Cyborg cutting her off as he realized what was going on, than looking Jinx straight in the eyes. "Everything about how you were giving up crime, how you wanted to reform."

Now it was Robins turn to fall out of the loop, but he was putting it together. During all this Mammoth was standing over by the door unmoving, just waiting and watching Than Jinx's voice rang through the room. "Oh shut up metal-ass, just because you fell for a pretty pair of legs doesn't give you the right to bellyache about it." She said menacingly as she walked forward and stopped right in front of him.

"I used you. The Great Kymendon needed information to be able to subdue the unholy one and her accomplices, and you were the weakest one." Cyborg dearly wished she was lying, hoped it was some elaborate plan. But as she continued to speak his hope dwindled.

"You were easy, the plan needed me to get the information out of you on eight months, but I did it in six." She than rested a foot on the edge of the table just between his feet. "It was almost too easy, except for the time the little green ass-licker found out about us. But". She continued "you kept him quiet, and gave me more time, a few well chosen sharing of fake feeling, a couple 'I don't care about the metal, it's the man I love' ha you were like putty in my hands."

Cyborg couldn't take looking at her anymore. He looked away ashamed at his stupidity and weakness, things had been going so well. Sneaking out of the Tower to go see her, watching her face light up when he bought her her favorite flowers, or planned a thrilling evening. She had said she had been trying to leave behind her life of crime, and he _believed_ her. He was actually planning on asking Robin if she could stay at the Tower.

But now, it turned out everything she said was a lie. A clever ploy to squeeze secrets out of him, But yet he couldn't hate her, even if all of what she said she felt was just a means to the end. He still cared deeply for her.

"Why do you say suck mean things to friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire angrily as he eyes glowed green.

"Oh shit up you naive outer-space bimbo!" yelled Jinx rounding on the unsuspecting Tameranian. This out burst completely stunned Starfire, and brought out the Anger in Robin who started to scream back some remark. But he was cut off by Raven Speaking up form somewhere on the other side of Starfire.

"Who is Kymendon?" asked Raven in a very controlled voice "and why does he want to kill me?" Both Robin and Starfire were had forgotten about witnessing the 'destruction of the unholy one.'

"Oh so you figured it out." mocked Jinx "Does the gothic bitch wanna cookie?"

"Just answer the question."

With a huff she started speaking very fast "Eighteen years ago, Kymendon was the only one who knew that Trigon was planning on siring a child so that he could pass into this world." Than she pushing off Cyborg's table and slowly walked over until she was right in front of Raven. "His holiness took his most loyal followers and stormed the monastery where the whore Ariella was being held, waiting to receive the Demon child."

At that Raven's control slipped a little, that…_woman _had the nerve to call her mother the _only _person in Azerath that looked at her with love and understanding, rather than fear and disgust, a **_whore_. **In truth her control slipped for a second but thanks to the siphon crystal, nothing blew up.

"But he was stopped by the followers of Trigon. All Kymendon's people were killed and he was thrown in a tourcher chamber in which he stayed until the fall of the second flowing of Trigon, just three years later." Just as she finished telling of Kymendon, she noticed Cyborg slouching on his restraints, his head down in defeat. For an instant her eyebrows turned down in a show of regret, but recovering quickly she walked strongly over to him

"Hey lover boy listen to me." Spat Jinx, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes, and as he stared into her icy-blue eyes. She winked. It was so subtle he thought he imagined it. Than she moved her head a fraction of an inch up, and down. And the light in her eyes returned. For a moment, just long enough for him to know she was in there. And so armed with this, he hung his head once again and waited for her to make her next move.

* * *

Raven ignored Jinx and everything else in the room as she tried to bring her rage back under control, but than a man entered the room and the sight of him shoved every thought from her head, violent or otherwise. Because he was the man from her vision. She watched him with undivided attention as he glided into the room, his long sweeping Robe swishing with every step, his hood up shrouding his face in darkness. 

The only skin he had showing were his pale spider-like hands jutting out of his sleeves. In his right hand she recognized the dagger of Lomak, carved from the bone of a priest. It was a powerful Holy tool used to vanquish demons, and although she didn't like to admit it, the demon blood running through her veins had… weaknesses. A single touch of that dagger would seer her skin, and if he were to stab be with it…well it would be over pure and simple.

But just than Seymore slammed into the room, pushing on the door so hard it swung all the way open and got stuck in the wall. He was red in the face and looking _very _frightened.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you lord Kymendon, but Beastboy is here." A look of hope flashed across everyone's face as Seymore continued "He took out Private Hive like nothing, and now Gizmo is trying to hold him off down the hall."

"How can one man be giving me such trouble?" asked Kymendon beneath his hood as he glided away from raven who gave a sigh of relief, because just being near the dagger made her feel queasy.

"He's not a man." Yelled Seymore as Kymendon drew closer to him, until he stopped just feet from the cowering man. "He's a Beast!"

Robin shot a look at Cyborg who stared wide eyed at the door "Cy, can Beastboy be controlling the beast?" Cyborg turned to Robin and tried to speak but no sound came out. "Cy?" asked Robin his voice full of doubt. Than a feral roar echoed from the open door. And what was truly chilling was the fact that there wasn't a speak of humanity in it.

* * *

In a brilliant shower of sparks The Beast tore the mechanical legs off Gizmo one at a time, and threw them across the room that was scattered with shredded machinery. He had seen Seymore a while ago, but he had run off somewhere. _'Hmm'_ thought The Beast '_he might be going to tell Kymendon about me…so if I follow him I'll be able to find Kymendon.' _than dropping the unconscious villain. And began his trek down the long hall way that he had seen the scrawny one-eyed bastard disappear down. 

A minute later he saw a bright light at the end of a hallway. And voices? Familiar voices. Now walking a little faster smelled _her, _and both The Beast and Beastboy roared as one as they rushed down the hallway. As he was about to pass the threshold of the bright room, he heard a dark voice say "attack it,"

The next thing he knew Seymore was right in front of him again. He would have liked to make this little bug suffer. But he had more important people to hurt. So after a quick backhand that sent him through the wall on the other side of the room, he looked around letting his eyes adjust to the light. The first thing he noticed was Mammoth standing just off to his right, white hot fury filled him at the sight of the one who hurt his baby.

But his eyes followed movement just in front of him, and there, clamped to tables all in a row were his friends. And they all were looking at him with fear. "Just tell me your behind the wheel, bb?" begged Cyborg. But without a word he looked over Jinx and some guy in a robe, and stopped on Raven. She looked mostly fine, so his rage started to subdue.

Until he noticed the large bruise forming on the side of her face. A splash of black and blue around her left eye. A blemish on her pearly white skin. The sight of her face usually calmed him. But seeing the pain and damage on her sweet face brought only pure rage to him. And with a rumbling growl that vibrated through out the room, he slowly turned to Mammoth.

* * *

A/N: Okay, just to clear something up, i know there are authors out there that can't bring themselfs to kill off a charachter. but i'm different i have written other fanfics in which i slaughtered every charachter in the show or book, because i't made a good story, (also i sometimes do it when i get tired of a charachter or they piss me off) so don't doubt my readyness to kill bb, or anyother person. so... will i kill him at the end of this? well read and find out. 


	5. Is it Over?

* * *

**disclaimer** I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do own any o.c.'s I may decide to put in. I also own original plot lines, if you want to use something please talk to me first, I don't see why I would say no, so just ask. Okay.

* * *

Again thax for all the reviews, u guys are great. Double thax to the regulars (I'd type names here but I don't want to accidentally forget one) 

**ANSWERS**

**Monitor Supreme: **no prob. There is no problem in asking questions and I'm glad I could answer yours. Anyway hope to see u again.

**Shade Spitfire: **I love badass b to but I also like his lighter joking side also. So I'm gunna throw in jokes and laughs and pranks. But don't worry what u have seem in the way of kickass-ery is only a taste of what is to come.

One more thing, I'm glad I haven't had to turn **The Furnace **on yet (see profile page for definition) thanx for being positive!

tears... only 3 reviews on that last chapter. Booohoooboohoo. So my point is……. please read & Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 5:** Is it Over?_

"…_and he attacked like a bat outta hell."_

* * *

Without looking at anything else The Beast brought a fist down, aiming for the top of Mammoth's head. His intention was to deliver a killing strike, but he blocked it! Mammoth raised both arms above his hand and stopped the bone shattering blow. This only infuriated The Beast more, and he let out another soulless roar, but Mammoth stood tall and just roared right back. This seemed to confuse The Beast, but only for a second before he attacked again. 

Claws flashed as both animals clashed. Blood spilled on the floor as they ripped and torn. The Beast, gaining the upper hand landed a devastating hit that sent Mammoth thought the wall and out of sight. Assuming the man defeated The Beast turned around and spotted Jinx making her way to his Friends, The Beast made to keep Jinx away from them but before he could get so much as twitch a muscle he was hit from behind by a rather pissed off Mammoth.

Their battle began to escalate in ferocity with each passing second, the very ground seemed to begin to tremble from the force of their blows. Than with an amazing display of strength, Mammoth hefted The Beast over his head and slammed him head first into the floor. He got up right away, but he seemed disoriented, unsteady on his feet. And he began to take a vicious pounding from his foe. Soon he couldn't even return hits, let alone block any.

The beast staggered back, out of breath and exhausted, still trying to regain a bearing. After a second he looked up, and saw Mammoth was running toward him with a hard expression on his face. And without any warning, drop-kicked him. The Beast hit the ground hard; all the air was pushed out and after a single gasp, didn't move.

* * *

Raven saw The Beast go down, and watched in disgust as Mammoth licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. A grin plaster across his face as he walked over in front of the unconscious animal and stared to plough the toe of his boot into its face over and over again. He continued even as bright red blood began to pool around The Beasts head 

_"Stop it you bastard!"_ Screamed Raven as she repeatedly trying to summon her powers to save Beastboy. But with the damn crystal still around her neck she couldn't do anything. _"Don't touch him!"_

"Calm down so I can take it off." Raven quickly turned to the source of the sound and came face to face with Jinx.

"Why the hell would I trust you?" Yelled Raven as she again tried to summon her powers even though Mammoth seemed to have grown bored with beating the downed Beastboy.

"Because I'm trying to help." Jinx said quietly still trying to remain undetected by Kymendon or Mammoth. She than reached Over and grabbed the Crystal by the chain and pulled. With a snapping noise the chain gave and at the exact same second black magic encompassed Jinx and she was thrown against the wall. Now_ that _caught the attention of Kymendon and Mammoth.

**"Bring it on!"** screamed the sorceress as her control slipped and her pretty violet eyes split into four sinister rubies. Than without a second word she reached out with her magic and grabbed Mammoth who for the first time showed fear. And slammed him into the ceiling, floor, the walls, everything she could think of to inflict pain.

Dropping him she than reached for the door that had been partially pulled from its frame and broke it over his head over and over again until it was reduced to splinters. She was vaguely aware of the others yelling at her to control herself, but she instead turned her stare to Kymendon who stood unmoving watching the battle.

And just as she heard Mammoth crumple to the ground, she attacked this new foe. With a mix of hand to hand combat and spells she launched a powerful offensive. But every blow, every piece of rubble she sent at him was almost lazily blocked by a small shield charm just big enough to stop the object. Weather it be a fist or the table she had just thrown at him.

**"Just die already!"** she shrieked as the table flew right back at her. She used a blade hex emitted from her fingertips to split the table, than she stared unflinching as the pieces fell to the ground on either side of her.

And when he spoke there was a flash of white light. "Don't worry we shall met again." The light than shifted below him and created a portal below him, he sank into it.

**"No!"** she yelled running forward trying to grab him before he was completely gone. **"I'm not finished with you yet." **But it was too late, he was gone. And with a scream of rage she slammed a fist into the ground where he disappeared. **"Damn you come back and fight like the dead man you are!"**

"Raven get control of your self." Ordered Robin from his place at the end of the line of captives. But blood lust was all Raven felt…until she saw him. Beastboy had unknowingly shifted back into his human form sometime after he lost consciousness. And now was laying on the cold floor a small pool of blood formed around his head from the many cuts and gashes on his face form Mammoth's cowardly attacks. The sight of his broken and battered form brought her back fro m the edge of oblivion

"Raven, you must regain control." Said Starfire with a strained voice as Raven felt her eyes change back to their normal configuration.

Robin began to say something else, but she cut him off "Its okay I'm back." Than she noticed Jinx standing silently by the torn hole in the floor where Ravens table had been sitting, before she threw it at Kymendon. "Now what to do with you" said Raven as she crossed her arms and stared hard at the witch.

"She's on our side." Said Cyborg quickly sensing an impending attack.

"Oh really?" asked Raven still not taking her eyes off Jinx "what about what she said earlier about using us? How do we know this is not another ploy?"

"She signaled to me long before Beastboy arrived, that she was not working for Kymendon." Said Cyborg with a hint of worry over Ravens control.

"Really, when?" asked Robin confused looking over at Cyborg still strapped to the table. The reason they all were still bound was because Raven was still trying to figure out if the only remaining Hive member was trust worthy. Until she decided she didn't want to turn her back on Jinx, even for a second, to free her friends.

"Just before Kymendon came in." said Cyborg not looking at anyone.

"I didn't notice anything." Said Robin with doubt stitched words. But when Cyborg spoke again, his voice was nervous. And nobody expected what came out of his mouth.

"Robin, Does Starfire have ways of communicating with you without anyone else knowing?"

"Yes." Said Robin seeing where he was going.

"Than I must ask that you believe Jinx used one of those such means to communicate with me." Said Cyborg his voice growing stronger with every word. Robin seemed unusually quiet. And when Cyborg looked over at his friend he saw him looking over him at Starfire on his other side. After a moment Robin's eyes focused back on the metal man.

"Raven we can trust her."

"What?" she asked in disbelieve.

"I'm not asking you to trust her," he began raising his head off the cold steel table "I am asking you to trust me." With a glare at Jinx Raven walked over to Beastboy and Began to use her magic's to help heal him.

Jinx was next to move, she came up beside the closest Titan, Starfire. And hit the release switch on a hidden panel and a key pad was revealed. After quickly typing the code she had originally used to lock up the Titans she freed Starfire.

The Tameranian floated up from the steel bindings "glorious, I am free!" she cheered "I am glad to hear the words of meanness were untrue." Than proceeded to give the witch one of her bone-crushing hugs. But Jinx quickly implementing a transportation spell, she disappeared from beneath Starfire's arms and reappeared at the side of a Laughing Cyborg.

"Oh no have I squeezed too hard?" asked the Tameranian looking at the ground where Jinx disappeared.

"God she still talks like that?" asked Jinx looking into Cyborg's eyes as she entered the code.

"Yah, pretty much." He said with a small chuckle. Than as soon as he was free of the metal binds he picked up jinx in his strong arms and held her tight. "Didn't doubt you for a second."

Suddenly noticing all eyes were on them Jinx blushed slightly and said "'Kay I never doubted you neither, now can you put me down?" but he silenced her with a kiss. Starfire smiled widely, Robin cocked an eyebrow, and from across the room a weak voice piped up

"Get a room." It was Beastboy still lying on the floor. But at least he was smiling. He still had a few scabs on his face but most of the damage was gone.

"Hey killer, feeling better." Asked Cyborg gently placing Jinx back on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground she moved over to their leader and began to free him.

"Feel like I got hit by a semi, and I think it might have backed over me a few times." As Beastboy spoke Raven backed away silently. "How'd I do?"

"You don't remember?" asked Cyborg slightly worried.

"Sorta, I could influents him and mostly control him, but he had a mind of his own. Only this time we had a common goal." he said with a shrug as he tried to get up, but blinding pain washed over him and he lay back with his eyes closed. Raven's gasped as his head hit the cold floor. But nobody noticed her because all eyes were on Beastboy.

"Don't try to get up." Said Cy placing his hand on Beastboy's chest stopping any future attempt at movement.

"How do I look?" he asked softly still keeping his eyes closed

"Like shit." Cyborg said simply causing Beastboy to laugh that but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. Fortunately after a few seconds it subdued.

"C'mon, let's go home" said Robin as he bent down beside the Changeling and started to help him to his feet. But he started to fall, and with a swish of cloth Raven appeared at his other side supporting him. Raven nervously slid her arm around his waist and Beastboy, after a second placed a shaky arm around her neck. Her soft skin made electricity run all through his body.

With a quick glance out of the side of his eye he tried to see her face but it was shrouded in shadow, as usual. But he didn't care, he didn't even feel the fiery pain originating in his stomach and spreading all through out his body. All he felt was Raven pressed up against him, supporting him.

He quickly tried to think of something to say, as not to seem that he was enjoying this. "You guys still haven't answered my question." He was of course referring to his previous inquiry about how he had done. surprisingly it was Raven who responded. As she hoped the shadows cast by her hood covered her blush, she said. "Ever hear the Expression _"like a bat outta hell_?"

* * *

"Behind me you can see the Heston tower, the place where barely a half hour ago the Teen Titans. The sworn protectors of Jump city were captured. All except the smallest one, who calls him self Beastboy." Said a blonde reporter into the unblinking eye of the camera. It had been nearly ten minutes since Beastboy had gone in and everyone was getting nervous. 

"A second after the lone hero entered the building through the only supposedly clear entrance, one of the Hive, who goes under the name of Private Hive was thrown out of the building." At this the reporter paused as in the studio they began rolling footage of a cameraman who manage to get around the corner before the Changeling disappeared back into the building. It showed Private Hive in the trash and The Beast's back as he walked into the darkness. Only a laugh left behind. And of course the cop's coming to pick up the villain, and haul him to a prison car.

After getting the signal she was back on. The blonde began to speak again, but before she could get two words out she was cut off by a thunderous roar. It was the crowed because at that very second Cyborg pushed open the front door.

"The heroes of the day emerge!" Yelled the reporter trying to be heard over the crowd. Than the camera panned up to the doors to show Cy holding the door open as Robin and Raven almost dragged a limp Beastboy into the noise and lights of the media circus outside. Almost as one the ocean of reporters swarmed the small group, pretty much drowning them in questions. But Robin silently held up a hand and waited for the hurricane of questions to cease.

As soon as it subsided he passed the duty of supporting Beastboy to Starfire, who had just exited the Tower. Than he began to speak, "earlier today we were called to assist in a hostage situation, and underestimated the power of our enemies." By now a deathly quiet had fallen over the people "we were captured." He said simply, stating the obvious, and hearing only what they already knew was agitating the reporters. And they were starting to get noisy again.

"But thankfully, at great personal risk Beastboy, ignoring his own physical afflictions, Came to our rescue. Once inside he single handedly defeated Private Hive, Gizmo and Seymore." At that moment the cops noticed Jinx standing strongly at Cyborg's side, and the made to arrest her also. But Cyborg began explaining their mistake.

Oblivious to this Robin continued "and although he could not finish the job he had done enough, Because Jinx had previously become a double agent. And she was awaiting the perfect moment to assist in the take-down of her former team. Which Beastboy provided." than their was a rush of questions that were almost impossible to tell what they were about. But Robin used to this picked out the main one, and answered.

"Yes, Jinx has been working for us for several months, Mainly keeping The Hive from committing crime until it was safe for us to extract her" he said using the information Cyborg had given him on the way down. It turned out that was _exactly _what Cyborg had been trying to do, along with trying to figuring out how to ask the Titans for help, but Robin forgot to mention that little detail, but made a mental note to talk to Cy about it later.

"No more Questions, as you can see we need rest…" but he was cut off by another volley of questions. And he thought about not answering. But finally did. "Yes, there was a new player in the Tower but we don't know anymore than you do. So please my team need to get some down time. Thank you." And with that they made there way across the police line and to were the T-car was parked.

But a strangled scream from Robin stopped them. He was staring horrified at his precious bike "what is it doing here?" he asked franticly, than he went white as a ghost. "Beastboy pleasetell me_ you_ didn't drive it here!"

"Kay I won't" said the changeling as he was helped into the back seat of the T-car. But he couldn't help but smile at Robin as he ran his shaking hands over his bike looking for scratches, and he found, _a lot_. Than he turned red and glared 'dagger death' at Beastboy. But that only made him grin wider.

* * *

During the ride home all Raven could think of was her vision. It could be wrong couldn't it? Of course the prophecy about her was wrong. No it wasn't the earth was turned to 'stone', and the sun did set as though 'it would never rise again.' But it could not be stopped, only undone. 

'_It_ _might be unavoidable, but maybe it can be undone' _she thought hopefully, as she snuck a glance at Beastboy as he slept against the window. Than a tiny whisper came up from Nevermore, her different sides had been getting stronger lately. And now they were able to speak with her even when she wasn't meditating. And this one had something important to say.

_"You think this one can be undone? Ha, just wait until you see the rest of the vision."_

* * *

U thought it would end soon didn't you? well no i'm gunna be a bastard and put in a little tasty filler...mmmm filler ...drool... yah uhh not the boring non-fat crap u see sometimes, but some good fattening frosty goodness. some fluff... a sub-villian (o.c. of course) damn it gunna be good...trust me, confushion, screaming, a little OH GOD WERE DEAD! and a hell of a lot of laughs... and ofcourse a little Raven trying to work out the vision... and my favorite part...the rest of the Vision...my plan is to get tears from u guys by the end...no really i dead serious here. probably won't cry during rest of vision...but later ?

**New Feature: **kay I have been trying to find a good permanent day to update on. But its not working to well. So anyone who wants to check on my progress, check out my profile page I will update on my progress on the next chapter, to keep u informed, and smiling. I will probably give a dead line for the next chapter also (a date to expect to see it on.)

Hey what do you think of my Quotes before the chapter? I make a few up my self and take a few from famous places. Do u like them? Think they could be better? Have your own? (full credit discloser of course if I use it.) Review and tell me.

i just found out i had anonymouse reviews turned off, so now their on. yes i know now i'm at alot higher risk for flames. but i didn;t have an account for the longest time and know what a block feels like when i feel i have something important to say. so i open it up as a sign of faith in your ability to do the right thing.

Anyway signing off until next time…

-Eternal Loss


	6. Good Luck Charm

**_

* * *

_**

disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do own any o.c.'s I may decide to put in. I also own original plot lines, if you want to use something please talk to me first, I don't see why I would say no, so just ask. Okay.

* * *

A/N: well 'ello there sorry for the wait, i really am. just rying to get to much at once. anyway this chapter is a little slower no battles. this one is more charachter devlopment. so... onto

* * *

**ANSWERS**

well...mmm there aren't any questions. guess i'm explaining myself better. anyway thax to everyone that reviewed. keep it up they really help me write faster and faster. (except this week, again sorry)

-now i have a few diffrent accounton different sites. but i haveyet to get a review like this one, form**Monitor Supreme,** i have always hoped my point was getting across, but this one proved that it is, i really did yell for joy when i read it and i couldn't stop smiling. i'd like to share it now, so lookie.

_Excellent stuff! This is another of my Top 5 now!_

Keep up the good work. I for one welcome Kymendon as a new and more mystical villain. It seems, after all, that the Titans always seem to be confronted with more 'science-based' foes who they seem to beat fairly easily.

For example, when they fought the magical creature Trigon, they were no match. But look at the science-based Brother Blood. Cyborg toom him alone!

Magic is a strange new field for most heroes, a frightening one, because so few of them can control it. Magicians generally seem more powerful, Dr. Strange stalemated the Infinity Gauntlet for goodness sake!

Anyway, congrats on this fine story so far, and a long life of prosperity to it.

MS

**Sweet huh, damn thanx a million MS, hope to hear from u soon.**

**Next chapter i plan on showing off my new villian, a little more stuff like you are going to see in this chapter, and i hope a new twist on an old plot point. so without anymore yammering on with the show.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **Good Luck Charm_

"_The calm before the storm."_

They had arrived home at Titans Tower a short while ago. And had immediately gotten Beastboy to the medical bay where he was currently resting peacefully. Right now everyone else, including Jinx were in the Briefing room. A well light, highly advanced command center.

Currently everyone was milling around and talking, Jinx and Cyborg were discussing something near the door. Starfire had her head down on the table resting after a hectic morning, and as usual Raven was sitting stiffly in a chair waiting for the meeting to begin.

Robin holding a coffee mug sits down at the head of the table, and waits patiently as everyone quiets down and takes a seat, which they do after a few seconds. "Cyborg." Said Robin after taking another sip of coffee. "How's Beastboy doing?"

After a small laugh he said "little elf pushed himself too far." Robin gave Starfire a gentle poke, and she looked up a piece of paper stuck to her forehead. "He's gunna have to stay in the bay for the night, but since the stomach virus has almost run its course he should be combat ready in a week."

Raven let out a sigh of relief; he had looked pretty bad as they loaded him into the T-car. She was glad to her he would be fine in a few days. "Alright, now what are we going to do with Jinx?" asked Robin as Jinx and Cyborg exchange a glance.

"We can't just toss her out." said Cyborg a little worried.

"I know, I know if we do the Hive will either will either personally attack or put a mark on her." Said Robin "But can we trust her?"

That seemed to tick off Cy quite a bit. "She Turned on Kymendon _before _Beastboy showed up and gave us a chance to escape." His voice sounded sharp in the hollow room. "You know as well as I do that if he had learned of her betrayal, he could have very well killed her right than."

Robin seemed a little taken back by the metal mans response, but he quickly regained his composure After a stiff nod Robin agreed and move on to the next issue "did he ever say anything important? Anything we could use against him?"

This time Jinx had to think for a while, but finally… "When he first took over the Hive he kept away in a room, he had us bring books from….places"

"You can't remember?" asked Cyborg with a frown.

"Not really" she said, part of the Control spell was a memory suppressant, so I can only remember a few foggy details."

"Anything specific?" Asked Robin leaning forward in his chair.

"Just a single word." Said Jinx thinking hard her forehead creased with concentration. "Trylon."

"Any idea what it means?" asked Cyborg taking her hand as he tried to comfort her.

"No." but than a memory was reawakened, "But he was very happy to find it, up until that he had been stressed out trying to find it"

"Raven ever heard of it." asked Robin as he looked over to the sorceress.

"Nothing comes to mind, but I could search my books again." She said referring to her extensive collection of old dusty volumes.

"Good. And Cyborg I want you to run the word through every database you can find." He said, receiving a nod from the Metal man he continued.

"Were you Rally passing him information for the past six months?" in truth Cyborg had wanted to ask her the very same question, but had deemed the moment inappropriate. Still he non-the-less listened very closely to the answer.

"No, he attacked the Hive H.Q. just a week ago..." Jinx started to say, to the relief of Cyborg. But she was immediately cut off by robin.

"Than why did you say you had been working for him for six months?"

Before she answered Jinx sneered at Robin showing her distaste in him interrupting her. Seeing her defiant look Cyborg attempted to suppress a grin but couldn't, and received a light smack on the arm from Jinx as the corners of her own mouth turned up ever so slightly. After clearing her thought and enjoying the annoyed look on Robins face.

"Kymendon wanted to make you all suffer, and using his control over me wormed out all the information he needed."

"Why didn't you fight him?" asked Robin staring at her accusingly

Jinx just looked at him for a second. And when she spoke he voice was controlled, barely." He used magic's more powerful than anything I have seen before. Mind controls that if fought against caused pain beyond pain. Time seemed to slow, every second seemed like weeks." As she continued to speak her voice began to shake slightly. "And when I finally gave in and told him everything, he threw me aside like nothing." Cyborg felt new fury toward Kymendon, but he controlled himself.

"I was used like a slave I fed that damn bastard, cooked for him cleaned up after him and if I even _thought_ of fighting against him, the pain would return." By now her usually strong expression was gone. "So you don't have a right to say I didn't fight… got it?" and with that she stormed out of the room with Cyborg close behind.

For several seconds there was quiet, until with a rustle of fabric Raven left leaving Robin and Starfire alone. Robin went over the conversation several times in his head trying to see why it had gone so badly, when Starfire spoke up.

"Robin, you know I care for you deeply, and believe you to be very smart." She said she looked him straight in the eye. "But sometimes you can be very stupid."

* * *

Just as the sun was beginning to set on an eventful day, Raven could be found locked in her room trying to meditate, very unsuccessfully. Her mind kept returning to the vision. God she hoped it was wrong, but she had spent most of the day trying to work it out through meditation since Robin's great blunder in the control room. 

She opened her eyes looking out at her dark room, whey couldn't she meditate? '_Forget It' _she thought _'Just try to calm down,' _and than she got an idea, silently raising up an arm and reached inside her leotard she felt a braided leather necklace she had made four months ago, just after the incident with her father. But it wasn't the necklace she was interested in, it was the pendant.

There, hanging on the string was a penny. It had a hole just big enough for the necklace to fit through drilled near the edge. It had been cleaned up carefully, the dirt gently brushed away, and than lightly polished. Why? Well Beastboy had given it to her as a good luck charm. She still remembered the day when the prophecy was fulfilled and Trigon rose again. She had tried to give them a great last day on earth, attempting…very unsuccessfully to cook breakfast, than a peaceful journey to the park.

It was there she had planned to get Beastboy alone and tell him how she really felt. And as she was in the middle of building her courage to ask him away from the group, when he yelled out. She had gotten so afraid that the prophecy had begun early. But it turn out it was only Beastboy calling out that he found a penny. At that though she innerly smiled at him.

He had than walked right past all the others, God how her heart had jumped. And held it out for her and said in a completely innocent voice. _"Find a penny. Pick it up…something, something. good luck!"_ She felt her defenses slip right than and she was about to tell him right there in front of every one. He was just so cute at that moment she couldn't resist. But taking advantage of her letting her guard being down, was that bastard of a father.

He chose that exact moment to squeeze. To begin his conquest of this dimension, and as she fell backwards the last image she saw before the flames, was Beastboy's worried face, Worried about her. And she held onto that image tightly even as the world began to crumble around her. It was a beacon of hope in a sea of disaster. And this penny represented that.

So as she held it tightly in her hand now she remembered not the end of the world. But rather Beastboy, So funny and full of laughter, But also strong and protective when the need arose. As that image filled her she calmed. The vision pushed out of her mind and was replaced with calm and quiet. Than she began to meditate with her good luck charm held tightly in her hand.

* * *

Jinx was one of the strongest people Cyborg knew, so seeing her in that much pain killed him. Sure she didn't cry, but he had seen the tears welling up in her eyes, seen how painful the memory of Kymendon's rein was. And he had hated Robin for dredging up these memory's, so when the martial artiest entered the room all he wanted to do was hurt him. 

He turned his head and watched Robin coming toward him from his position on the couch facing the ocean, Jinx slept peacefully in his arms. As Robin drew closer to them Cyborg gave him a glare Raven wouldn't look down on. Holding his ground Robin nodded to the door indicating that he wanted to talk.

"She's a heavy sleeper, as long as we don't yell she won't ever twitch." said the metal man softly. After a quick nod Robin sat on Cyborg's right side, opposite of Jinx.

"Cy I'm sorry I was an idiot, I didn't think before I spoke." He said and than looked up waiting for and answer, weather it be forgiveness or anger.

"Come up with that on your own?" Said Cyborg coldly.

"Actually Starfire did."

A small smile graced Cyborg's face "Girls smarter than she gets credit for."

"Yah, I noticed." He said still waiting for a reaction.

Using his left hand Cyborg rubbed the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking very tired. "You know of course, now that we took down her team she has no where to go."

"Yes. That's why I came to offer her board at Titans tower." After an awkward pause he continued. "I really didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"I know."

"So…were good?" asked Robin nervously.

Taking his hand away from his face he breathed out slowly. "yah, were good." He said with a shadow of a smile. "So did Starfire say anything else to you?'

"She really tore a strip out of me." He said cringing at the thought. Cyborg chuckled.

"I'm really starting to like that girl." Said Jinx raising her head and grinning at a stunned Robin.

"I thought you were asleep." Robin said, amazed he didn't pick up on it. Than turning to Cyborg "I thought you said she was asleep."

"She was. Said Cyborg with a happy note at pulling one over his leader. "she woke up when you were talking about a room here for her."

"Yah, so you want little o'l me to stay here?" asked Jinx with a hand drawn dramatically across her forehead.

"you helped take down one of our oldest opposing organizations; you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Jinx raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "please tell me he doesn't really talk like that."

"'fraid so." Said the metal man grinning, this was the Jinx he liked to see.

"_Damn_, and I thought _Starfire_ was annoying." Said Jinx with a completely seriously expression. and at this comment an embarrassed blush appeared on Robins face.

* * *

A few days had passed and now Halloween was drawing closer. Beastboy had been moved back to his own quarters a while ago, but they didn't see much of him lately. He had come out for food, but other that that he was a no-show. Right now raven was reading through one of her old books looking for the word that Jinx had given them. and speaking of Jinx, right now she was out shopping for all new things since all her old stuff had been lost in her transition to Titans Tower. 

Cyborg was watching a movie with Robin and Starfire. And a small green fly was buzzing around their heads'_Wait what the hell…' _thought Raven, than she realized what was going on, Beastboy was up to his normal pranks and jokes again. _'Good, that means he must be feeling better." s_he thought as cheerfully as she could, than she leaned back in the plush chair and watched the fly closely. She was fine with a little laugh as long as it wasn't at her expense. But of course Beastfly was coming right for her, so she gave him a quick glare. He got the message and pulled a u-turn and made a bee-line to the fridge.

A second after he disappeared behind the counter, she saw the fridge door inch open, than close soon after _'What is the green bean planning' _she wondered as she watched the green fly zoom across the room and under the sofa. He stayed there for a while. But came out and flew back at her. She expected him to try to plan something for her. But he simply shifted back to his Human form behind her chair and tried to stifle a giggle.

"What is it?" she whispered to him.

"Watch Star." Was all he said and they didn't have to wait long because a minute later the Tameranian girl got up after getting bored of the movie, and headed toward the kitchen. When she got there she ducked into the fridge for a few seconds and came out with a bottle of mustard. Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow as Beastboy began to shake with the effort of not bursting out laughing. But the first part of his prank became apparent as the mustard that collected in the corner of Star's mouth was not a bright yellow, but rather a royal blue.

Starfire still not aware anything was wrong felt the mustard on her lip and whipped it away with the back of her hand. But when she happened to look down and noticed the colour of the mustard she screamed catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Robin, someone has changed the contents of the mustard container." Said a very dismayed Starfire. Than as Beastboy had predicted Robin was the first to stand, but he hit the ground the second he tried to move. It had turned out that Beastboy had tied Robin's shoelaces together, an oldie, yes. But still funny, even Cyborg laughed as there normally uptight and together leader did a face-plant in the middle of the living room.

At least he was laughing until he tried to stand himself. And realized pieces of the sofa were following him. "What the…" he started to say. Beastboy had secretly super glue the seat coushins to Cyborg where ever he was touching them. So he had one on his back, his arm and one connected to his titanium butt. About here Beastboy couldn't control himself anymore and an explosion of laughter could be heard coming from behind Raven.

Even though it was very childish Raven found it quite funny. The little grass stain had caught her with her guard down, _again_. He seemed to do it a lot lately. She had managed to subdue most of her glee at her team-mates misfortune, but enough had gotten through to detonate the cushion on Cy's back covering both himself and Robin in fluff. Now laughing so hard he could barely stand Beastboy tried to make a run for the door as the others worked out what happened. And just as she stumbled through the door all three victims could be heard screaming

**"Beastboy!"**

* * *

well whada' yah think? i just pulled that prank outta my ass. i thought it was funny, i got a couple more. might write it in, anyway. as always i will update on my progress on the next chapter on my profile page. 

Please _Read&Review_

_-Eternal Loss _


	7. Am I A Murderer?, Am I Human?

* * *

disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do own any o.c.'s I may decide to put in. I also own original plot lines, if you want to use something please talk to me first, I don't see why I would say no, so just ask. Okay.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, my comp. failed and i lost the origanl of this story, but lucily i keep a back-up on a floopy. i am not going to put u guys on "the Back Burner" but you'll have top share the pan, so i might miss a sunday, if i do that i'll put a note on my profile page.**

**my music video is up please take a look, there is a link on my profile page. **

**REVIEWS again thanx for all the reviews, they really help my write faster.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Am I A Murderer?...Am I Human?

"_Some questions can't be answered, and some shouldn't"_

It was Halloween day, nine am. Starfire was playing with silkie outside; Raven was still in her room doing whatever it was she did there. And the boys were playing a game in the living room. Right now Jinx was setting up in her new room. It was in the same wing as Cyborg and Starfire. Raven, Robin and Beastboy were elsewhere. In truth she was still just learning the layout of the Tower. Hell she had only a few hours ago found out each bedroom had an adjoining complete bathroom.

Using a levitation spell she moved her Queen Size bed into place beneath the window that had been opened to vent out the fumes of the drying paint that had been applied two days before. The room was now a dark red, almost black when looked at the right way. A book shelf, reaching almost to the ceiling stood empty against then left wall. In the centre of the room sat a carved wood and glass table. It seemed twisted and mangled, yet at the same time, it seemed to flow like water.

And as she hung the last of the old paintings she had found in an antique store, she stood back and looked around her new room, it was pretty empty. _'Hmmm,' _she thought _'I'm going to have to get some more stuff.'_ Than she walked over to the bags of cloths by the closet, and grabbed a bunch of hangers out of the amazingly large space and began to put away her new wardrobe. A few uniforms, well, kind of. You wouldn't really call her usual dress a uniform. But for all intensive purposes she guessed it was. A few civilian outfits, nothing fancy…

* * *

Raven woke up with a gasp in a cold sweat. Breathing hard she looked around trying to regain her bearings. Books, they were strewn around everywhere. On the bed, floor, stacked on the side table. It seemed they were everywhere except on the book shelf. Resting her head in her hands the memories of the previous day returned.

She had been desperately searching for some spell to….change the vision, see further into it. Anything, but so far nothing, except it had been haunting her dreams lately, it was what had woken her up. Every night the same dream, she would walk exactly the same path every night, slowly, not knowing what was coming. Passing a frozen Starfire, a broken Cyborg, and Robin being thrown through a door. And like every time before there was no sign of herself, in truth that was starting to worry her quite a lot. But, like always that was driven from her mind when she spotted Kymendon.

It was right here, after she was rendered unable to move. She remembered everything, and like every time before she tried with every fiber of her being to attack Kymendon, warn Beastboy, she even tried once to throw herself between them. But she could only watch as the blast tore apart the tiny green changeling. And she was only permitted to watch as the building came down on top of him. It was here that she woke up, always disoriented, always expecting to find his broken and bloody body lying in front of her.

Looking up she took a few cleansing breaths and looked over at the alarm clock. Nine thirty, she had slept in. with a groan she slowly got up off the bed. Using the back of her hand to try to rub the sleep out of her eye, she made for the door leading to the bathroom attached to her room. As she walked she tried to push all the thoughts of death out of her mind, just for a few minutes to take a shower, than it would be back to the never ending search for an answer she wasn't even sure existed. Her night shirt swished around her as she walked. It was a knee leanght, faded blue shirt. Sure it was a little ragged around the edges. But it was her favorite because it was so comfortable.

Pushing open the Bathroom door she reached in, and turned on the light. It wasn't the usual hundred watt bulbs, but rather a soft glowing forty that came on. But even that she had to turn away from for a second until her eyes adjusted. She had always been very sensitive to light. It was a side-effect of being half-demon, she had phenomenal night vision but because of that, everything else was a lot brighter, light bulbs, the sun, anything brighter than what the bathroom fixtures were emitting would irritate her eyes Which would explain her dark room.

Now used to the light she walked into the white room. Looking at herself in the mirror she walked over to the bathtub and began too run the water, and waited patiently for it to warm up. As she waited she leaned back against the wall. Stifling another yawn, she rechecked the water and satisfied with the temperature, she pulled the small metal button set into the wall to redirect the water to the shower head.

After pulling the Curtin closed and locking the door she slipped out of her night shirt and threw onto the counter, it was closely followed by the last item of clothing she was wearing. Than see slipped into the shower and closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the hot water rolling down her body. She turned around and let it beat down on her back. She breathed a sigh of relief as the water worked out all the tension in her back. After a few minutes of this she reached around for the shampoo.

About twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, now clothed in a clean uniform she made her way back to her books. Shaking her head once to help clear it, but it didn't help that all her emotions were talking at the same time. For as long as she could remember they had always been a whisper in the background. If one of them got strong enough or if they all wanted the same thing she could pick out a single thought, but mostly it was chaos. Except lately they were all trying to offer up advice, and it was starting to get very annoying.

Realizing she was getting hungry she grabbed a likely looking book and left the room, heading to the common room to get something to eat. The others would already be there, and her. Raven wasn't sure if she trusted Jinx yet. She didn't trust very easily, especially after the blonde bitch.

Raven originally hated the girl because Beastboy had immediately fallen for her. Oh, that had _really _pissed her off. And she showed it, although she doubted if anyone figured out why she hated Terra. She had been very glad when Terra had left, supposedly to go get better control of her powers.

And without Terra Raven had returned to her ever failing attempts to get Beastboy to notice her. She tried everything she could think of and she had failed. At least she thought she did because, well it was probably only her imagination. But sometimes she could swear he would watch her…not dead on, but rather her reflection in the window or out of the side of his eye. And than Terra came back, and things had gotten more serious between the tramp and Beastboy. They had gone out many times, and none of the others knew.

But she did, his room was right next to hers and he heard all the times Terra would sneak into his room, and she would listen as the left through his window. Every time this would happen she could feel the sting of tears and the bite of rage. And this only made her hated Terra more….but than she thought sadly, she had come to her senses. She couldn't even give him the smile he had fought so long for. How could she return whatever feeling he might feel. So she had given up, stepped aside and told herself as long as he was happy it would be worth it.

But than Terra had betrayed _all_of them, the fury she felt at the pain that Terra not only caused to herself. But the pain she caused Beastboy. In truth it might have been her demon heritage talking, but she had wanted to **_kill_** Terra. It had scared her, she had really and truly wanted Terra to die…by her hands.

And she had gotten her wish, in a way. Terra was trapped several miles below the surface, completely encased in stone. And just as she turned down the hallway leading to the common room, she asked herself, given the chance would she have killed Terra?

* * *

Beastboy was sitting on the edge of the sofa, staring intently at the T.V. screen as Cyborg and Robin were having a battle on Space combat 9, which he hadn't had a turn on yet. But the only reason he wasn't pestering them to let him play was because he was to play winner. And right now it wasn't obvious who was going to win.

"Your going down bird boy!" boomed Cyborg as he franticly pounded buttons.

"Not a chance." Called back Robin as his starship rained laser bolts down on Cyborg's little blue 'speed demon.' But true to it name the demon shot away before any real damage could be done. Right than Jinx walked in, and walked over to the kitchen. Shaking her head at how worked up they were getting over a game. _'Anyway' _she thought _'once I get over there I'll blow them all away.' _

About here Beastboy got up and went into the kitchen, and he came back a minute later holding a sandwich. "Hey, man keep that tofu crap away from me." Shouted Cyborg and he continued to try to gain the upper-hand over Robin.

"It's not tofu, its salami sausage." Said the Changeling simply. The second the words were out of his mouth both Cyborg and Robin stopped and slowly turned to him. "What?" he asked after swallowing a big mouthful of bread and meat.

"Aren't you still a vegetarian?" Asked Robin Still not looking at the screen even as Cyborg got off a few cheap shots bringing Robins life down to match his own.

"Yah."

"Than Whada' call that?" said Cyborg pointing to the sandwich in his green hands.

"Compromise." Was all Beastboy said before taking another bite. And before anymore questions could be asked Starfire floated into the room and called out…

"Friends, this is an appropriate costume for the Halloween

"Wha-?" started Robin as he looked over his shoulder and stopped with his mouth hanging open and because he never wore his mask in the Tower anymore Starfire could see his green eyes sweep her up and down. "Whoa." Was all he managed to get out. It turned out Starfire had found an absolutely stunning 'princess' costume. It wasn't one of those ones with the enormous skirt. Rather it was simple, low cut, and strapless. It was unbelievable, hell it could be a formal dress rather than a costume.

It was edged in some sort of glitter, and atop her head was a sparking Diamond tiara, fake obviously. But it still sparked in time with her eyes. She blushed slightly at the attention Robin was giving her, and just as a small smile crept across her face….than there was an explosion from behind Robin.

Immediately followed by a thunderous "Booyah!"

Robin turned to look at what had happened and saw that Cyborg had taken advantage of his…distraction and blown his away. "Guess it's your turn." He said off handedly throwing the controller to Beastboy and getting off the couch. "Wow Star, where did you get that?"

"I found it at a bug market." She said smoothly as she watched Robin's eyes once again run over her.

"Bug market?" asked Cyborg as Jinx walked over to the couch and took the controller from Beastboy. ("Hey it's my turn!" said Beastboy trying to grab the controller back. "Bite me monkey boy" retorted jinx as she jumped onto the couch beside cyborg")

"Flea market." Corrected Robin absentmindedly. "You found that in a Flea market?"

"Yes, and I also found a costume for the Halloween for you." She said with a huge smile, but luckily she didn't notice the slight fall in Robins smile. Sure he would wear whatever she had been nice enough to take the time to pick out, but she sometimes picked…inappropriate things.

"Oh, Robin." Said Starfire quickly catching him off guard "are we still to have the party of Halloween tonight?"

"Yes. I invited Titans East, they said they'd be here." Said the Martial Artiest still sneaking glances at Starfire's dress she her _thought _she wasn't looking. At that second Raven walked in and looked up to see Starfire in a red dress, Robin pretty much needing a drool bucket. And Cyborg waiting for the fight between Jinx and Beastboy to finish so he could fight against winner. And Beastboy had appeared to have been winning until she walked in.

But because of certain..."boundaries" in his disadvantage. He ended up loosing. So he leaned back and watched as Cyborg was thrashed by Jinx. It was about here he picked up Ravens scent as she walked into the kitchen and began collecting up the items she would need to make tea and toast.

He let his eyes slide from the TV. Screen to the window pane next to it. He knew if she ever caught him watching her she would kill him. So he got clever. He silently followed her every movement, she was just making tea but be still couldn't take his eyes off her, even if it was just her reflection. She was just so beautiful, move so elegantly, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let go.

But he couldn't. She deserved better than him. She was intelligent, and most of all, even if she didn't think so…Gorgeous. And he was hideous, sure her joked around and said things like _the lady's love the pointy ears_ but c'mon. He was scrawny, green and part animal. Even if by some unbelievable luck she actually liked him. He could never give her what she deserved, after all wasn't even human anymore.

* * *

Yah, i know bb eating meat is a little...off but i have a reason, so stick with me

please check out my music video.

-ETERNAL LOSS

please **_READ & REVIEW_**

**__**


	8. The Trylonian Curse

Okay, good news or bad news, depend

* * *

ing on your point of view. I have decided to drop the sub-villain and move onto the rest of the story, why? Well I didn't plan on chapter seven, it just kinda mutated, and the issues I was going to cover were in there. But I will make that story a stand alone, expect to see it soon.

So that being said I will now continue into the core of this story.

* * *

**REVIEWS: **

**Coyote: **yes, i'd have to agree with you there, but well. it suited my story better to make a bathroom in every beadroom (in future chapters and stories also) so i as the GOD of **this story:** siad that on the 16 day, that there shall be a bathroom attached to every bedroom, insert thunder clap here Bwahahahaha. ahem

**Monitor Supreme: **glad you liked the music video, i'm going to put up a new one soon, see profile for details.

**AlliceCullen: **sweet, glad u liked it to, yah most people have put him with bumblebee or an O.C. but, well i'm not very interested in bumblebee (no offence to those who do) so i didn't think i could do her charachter the justice it deserved. so i went with anouther of my fav. ladies JINX! P.S. if u check around you will find a few more Jinx and Cy stories, it not **too **uncommon.

**warprince2000: **sorry for the long wait, i would have updated sooner but i didn't want my quality to slip.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The Trylonian Curse

"_And as she looked up, she sadly realized that it was too late."_

* * *

The Halloween party the night before had been a big success. Everyone had had a great time. Even Raven, she had stayed downstairs through the whole thing right up until the Titans east left around two in the morning.

And to the relief of Robin, the costume Starfire had picked out for him had been a 'Prince Charming.' It was a little frilly for his taste, but she liked it so he stayed with it. A little later on they were the first ones dancing on a hardwood stage Cyborg had set up, who they were soon joined by accompanied by Jinx. A few times Beastboy had wandered over to Raven to ask her if she wanted to dance to. But every time he lost his nerve and continued past her to the table that was set up with snacks.

Speaking of Cyborg and Jinx they had shown up wearing quite humorous costumes. Jinx had a robot costume and Cyborg had on a Witch costume, with the pointed hat, long hair, the works.

Beastboy had worn a pirate costume, but he had been spinning from the ceiling fan for the last hour of the party. Why? Well because he pulled dozens of pranks so they decided to duct tape him to the fan.

After Titans east had left, they let Beastboy down. And than a quick cup of their beverage of choice, during which they disused the party, after which wandered off to bed. Nobody knowing what horrors the next day had in store for them.

* * *

In her room Raven stirred in her sleep. It was a tiny gesture. Nothing like what she was feeling on the inside. Because like every night before, she had the vision. And like every night before she could only watch as Beastboy was cut down. But this time it would be different…

_Again Raven had tried her hardest to somehow alter the course of the vision. But she was forced to watch the bolt of crimson light chew through the tiny green changeling, like every time before. Watched as the tons of stone and steel came raining down on his tiny body. But as she watched, instead of waking up in her room, the dust began to clear. She could turn her head to look at the other Titans, but she was still unable to move. _

_Cyborg ran toward the place he had seen Beastboy disappear as fast as his damaged body could carry him. Starfire landed close to Robin as he crawled out of the twisted metal. Raven quickly searched the area for Kymendon, but he had vanished. _

_Robin held a _very _distressed Starfire close as they both watched Cyborg fall to his knees in front of the rubble, and begin to dig. Starfire and Robin would have helped, but they were busy searching the area for Kymendon. They didn't want him to creep up on them._

_Than the frantic shifting of stone stopped, everyone turned to look at the metal man as he looked down at what lay in front of him with a look of complete horror on his face. He tried several times to reach down. But every time he did his hands shook. He was afraid to reach for the bloody and battered body of his beast friend. Seeing his reaction both Robin and Starfire began to rush forward to assist in anyway they could._

_"Keep them back!' Cyborg called in a shaky voice. But Robin continued to walk forward leading the Tameranian. **"Keep them back." **Screamed Cyborg his voice thundering off the walls._

'Them? _Raven wondered, but it was pushed from her mind as she began to float forward. She was still paralyzed. But now she was moving, and as she did the world began to dissolve around her. It faded completely, than it started to return. _

_No. it was a different place, the walls were all white. And there was a sharp smell on the air. They were in a hospital. All around her people were moving around quite quickly, yelling things about 'code blue' and 'severe brain trauma.' _

_Than with a crash Cyborg came through the doors pushing a gurney with a blood soaked sheet covering the body beneath it. He once again had both arms. The right arm seemed to have been reattached very quickly because large pieces of the covering were still missing. And she began to float along with them._

_As the people ran down the hall, doctors were yelling that Cyborg had to wait outside. But he said that they did not understand Beastboy's unique physiology, and he had knowledge they didn't. Than the world began to dissolve again. And when it came back she was in a waiting room. _

_Starfire and Robin were sitting on one couch, their heads were very close together and they were quietly taking. And across from them she saw…herself. She was sitting by herself on a separate couch deep in though._

_And than she could hear footsteps from the hall. She turned to the sound just in time to see four people walked in wearing costumes much like Beastboy's. They all had the same Black and pink cloths, Except for the robot. But than before she could think about it any longer the world began to fade away once again._

_This time she was at the end of a long hallway, at the other end was a pair f huge white doors. She got the feeling whatever was behind them, she wouldn't like it. Again, unable to move, she began to float forward. And just as she was nearing the doors, she stopped and watched as Cyborg came out and looked right at her. No. through her she thought, because at that second Robin came into view from behind her._

_"How is he?" Asked Robin as Raven slowly began to float again. Cy tried to speak several times before he finally found his voice. But by then Raven had passed out of earshot, and through the doors._

_She immediately was assaulted with a thousand noises. It took her a moment to work it all out. There were dozens of machines, all connected to a being on a bed in the center of the room. Machines to breathe for him, monitor his heart beat, brain waves and countless other things that the body could no longer do for itself. _

_And as she drew closer, something was wrong with whoever it was. The blood stained blanket was to low on the right side, and there was no shape of an arm. As she looked around she saw herself standing at his side. Turning away from herself Raven looked down and saw… Beastboy, lying on the bed. _

_His green skin was no longer green. It was covered in so many bruises, it was every colour but. And as she watched a tear formed in his left eye. But because he was so injured, it was a tear mixed with blood that rolled down his cheek as he looked up at the raven in the room. Wait, something was wrong. She floated closer looking down at him as several more bloody tears began to fall from his eye, wait his **eye**…**OH GOD!**_

* * *

****

The next day everyone except Raven was in the ops room looking over a crime report. "Just your basic thief." Said Robin looking over the report as Beastboy staggered into the room.

After a minute Jinx walked into the room, the sound of the door opening caught Robin's attention. "What are you dong in here? You're not a Titan." He said looking up.

"Great deduction there Sherlock." Said Jinx as she dropped into a chair next to Cyborg, who grinned at Robin. While this was happening Starfire was trying to wake Beastboy who was once again sleeping with his head down on the table.

After an annoyed glance toward Jinx, Starfire broke his concentration. "Please, where is friend Raven?" after a quick glance around robin had to agree, usually she kind of blended into the background and they didn't really notice her. But after looking into all the dark corners he came to the conclusion that she was still in her room. Little did they know she was still trapped in her visions.

"Strange." Mumbled Cyborg looking around. "Girl's usually up at the crack of dawn."

"She hasn't been herself lately." Said Beastboy stifling a yawn, it appeared Starfire had succeeded in waking him. "Since it's just some loser wanting a sparkly doodad, can we let her get a little more rest?"

"Yah, sure." Said Robin as he gave Cyborg a knowing smile, even Starfire seemed to be in on it. Only Jinx looked around at them all with a confused expression on her face, until Cyborg leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I knew _that_" Said Jinx with a sly grin replacing the frown.

_'hmm.' _thought Cyborg as he turned back to the meeting _'seems like everyone _except _BB and Raven know.' _He than let out a small chuckle earning him a look from Beastboy.

"So where are we going." asked Starfire looking around the room.

"Uhhh." Began Robin turning back to the monitor…

* * *

Later that day, Raven had not even left her room yet. But she was okay, at least physically. Because mentally, she was a wreck, she had found that word, Trylon Jinx had mentioned earlier. It was a curse, and a very powerful one at that. The spell was written in a large heavy book she had found at the back of her book shelf.

She had re-started her search for that word shortly after she woke from having the completed vision. After the screams and tears of course, and so in the darkness cut only by the light of candles she re-read the passage about the Trylonian curse…

_Three thousand years ago the people of Trylon prophesized their own destruction, by a powerful magical being. And so they enlisted the most powerful Mages, Wizards and Sorceresses they could find to create a counter-measure, and what they created was a curse of unimaginable power. _

_The curse was designed to reach to every cell of the being it was aimed at, and search out all the magic in the body. Than it would take that power, that was so often at the disposal of the owner. And multiply it a thousand fold and turn it back on the owner._

_And so the Trylonian curse was conjured by the most powerful of the Wizards and directed at the beast. But although it destroyed the beast it also killed all of the innocent people in the way. What the Mages had not for see was that the spell sought out _all _the magic in any living thing. And it is a well documented fact that everything that lives has some amount of magic within them. With that the spell could kill every living thing, learned in the ways of magic or not._

_The last know use of this spell was by a great priest to vanquish Trigon the terrible from the realm of Kentos'ss. And although the priest succeeded in his quest, the followers of Trigon exacted their revenge and, using barbaric torture measures tortured Kymendon the Pure into insanity…_

Raven quickly slammed the book closed not wanting to read anymore. With a quick cleansing breath she came to a conclusion. She had kept this to herself long enough, it was time to tell the others. Maybe together they could find a way to avert this disaster, so with out another thought she grabbed the book she was reading, and headed toward the door.

She was starting to get worried she had searched the living room, the halls everywhere. But than she had a thought. The must be in ops, yah that was it, there was probably a crime in progress or something. So she took of at a fast walk, her cloak swishing behind her.

She was standing outside door, but for some reason she was getting a very unsettling feeling. It was like a dark shadow was consuming everything. But shaking it off, she stepped forward and, as the door opened walked into the dark room. Even thought there weren't any lights on she could see they were not here. But before she could turn and leave, something caught her eye.

Turning she saw a tiny 'stand by' light blinking on the control panel. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked for ward and pushed the activation button. After a second of powering up the screen displayed a crime report. _'That's where they are' _she thought relived. But than in an instant the relive vanished. And was replaced with cold fear. Because under location it said 'Warehouse at 34th and Main.' And if memory served, that was the dead center of the abandoned warehouse district by the river.

* * *

A/N: yah i know a little shorter but i couldn't pass up an ending like that. tha next chapter will have alot of combat and its also the 'begining of the end' so to speak.

**_EternalLoss_**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**


	9. Faceoff

**A/N **what happened people? there were only half the usual hits last week. am i slipping? i hope not.(wipe away tear of hurt) anyway...i wonder if any of you picked up the Title of this story in the last chapter. so that proves i planned this whole story out before i even wrote Raven's sunset meditaion, so...just remember.

this could got either way. happy or sad, and either way, if you want to see a happy story where the vision was a misteak and everyone lives. or if you want somebody to die a bloody death, bb or not. just remember...its all set in stone, you can't stop it. no matter how many tearful reviews you send me. (noy meant to be evil, just to say this story has officaly become a run-away train...unstoppable.

Thax for the reviews. i know for a fact i got across the effect from the review i got from **K.C.Raven **(i did an evil laugh the second i read it...really!) p.s. does k.c. stand for something?

**Missing persons report: _ShadeSpitfire _**_has not been spotted for many chapters..._hehehe my point is i hope it's just a case of you not really having anything to say rather than you losing intersest.

Yah don't worry i'm done. onto the story...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **Face-off

"_I will fight to the end for him…"_

* * *

The T-car came to a complete stop about half a block from the target. And moving with military precision the Robin and Starfire circled the building to the left, and Beastboy and Cyborg circled toward the right. 

Reaching their destination Beastboy shifted into the form of a snake and wound his way up the drainage pipe, toward a window an easy ten feet off the ground. Once up there he switched to his gorilla form and after pulling the steel bars off the window frame reached down and pulled Cyborg up with him.

After they were in the building Beastboy leaned in close and whispered "Dude, how much do you weigh?"

"Bout eight fifty. Now keep quiet."

They slowly walked along a long hallway without any doors or windows. And at the end Beastboy cautiously peeked around the corner. He saw several men milling around, they seemed to loading something into the back of a van, and taking their sweet time.

He couldn't put his finger on it but something about them bothered him.

Grabbing his communicator he hit the transmit button and whispered into it. "I see …six guys down their, they don't appear to be armed" than he waited, he looked behind him to Cyborg who was doing some hind of scan.

Than there was a very quiet click from the device in the changelings hand and Robin spoke very softly. "Were going to attack using gamma formation in t-minus fifteen seconds….mark." Hearing that command Beastboy silently started counted down. Than as one both men moved, Beastboy shifting to his hawk form and went high and Cyborg jumped down going low.

With a quick glance to his left he saw Starfire right beside him and Robin below him. Turning his focus back to the surprised men below him he shifted back into his gorilla form and dropped. The second his great hairy feet hit the ground he immediately grabbed the arm of the closest man in black and threw his across the room, and than ploughed a fist into the next man he saw. He fell to the ground, knocked out from the tremendous blow.

Robin deployed his Bo staff and cracked it across the guy in front of him. Starfire grabbed two men and slammed their heads together. And than with an almost bored expression on his face Cyborg went up to the last standing man, he was absolutely trembling. And Cyborg leaned in _real _close and said. "You can give up, or I can hit you _really _hard." In truth Cyborg expected the guy to faint…_at the least!_

But rather than making a decision, the man simply stopped trembling and gained a wicked smile. And to the complete confusion of every Titan he began to laugh, actually it was more of a cackle. Than as Beastboy's face slowly contorted in horror a yellow symbol caved itself onto the laughing man's forehead.

"Kymendon." Growled Beastboy as his eyes gained a catlike quality to them. Just than the laughter of the lone thief was joined by another, than another. Soon all six men were on their feet cackling as the mark burn itself onto their foreheads.

"What the hell…" started Cyborg but than movement to his left alerted him, and he turned to see one of the men, still laughing. Than without warning he threw himself at Cyborg. Seeing this, all his comrades also attacked the rest of the confused Titans. Cyborg was still slightly dazed from the last attack, but he managed to fire a hard right face at the man in front of him. But his hand was caught. And still grinning like a maniac the laughing man raised a hand above his head, and as cyborg heard the screams of his fellow Titans they fought for their lives he also saw the maniac's hand gain a yellow aura. Than with out warning it swung down and severed his arm at the elbow.

Beastboy in his rhino form tried to run down one of the maniacs. But the man simply reached out a single hand and with no effort flipped the several ton beasts over his head and right into Starfire as she tried to fly up to get a better attack vantage. Both Titans collapsed to the floor temporarily immobilized.

Robin seeing Starfire crushed below Beastboy tremendous weight, ran toward her. But than one of the laughing men appeared in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two of the men holding down Cyborg, two on Starfire, and one standing quite bored over an unconscious Beastboy. His full attention once again on the man in front of him, the strange thing was all the men were still giggling. With a very cocky grin the man fell into a martial arts defensive position, daring Robin to attack.

Swinging his Bo staff behind him, Robin prepared to attack. Both combatants held this position for several seconds, searching for a weakness in the others defenses, mentally prodding and poking. _'There!' _Spotting an opening Robin lunged bringing his staff down in a hacking motion aiming for the mans head. But he quickly raised an arm and blocked the hit. moving with unnatural speed the laughing man forward flipped over Robin and ploughed an elbow into his back. Gasping for breath the martial artiest turned around as fast as he could and jumped, aiming a spin kick at the head of his assailant.

But again moving almost lazily the laughing man, still chuckling caught his ankle. But he didn't let go. Robin hit the floor. _Hard_, and looked up at the man who only stared down at him with that eerie grin. Just than Robin had a thought, these guys were strong enough to sever Cyborg's Titanium battle armour. If this guy wanted to, he could crush every bone in his body. And if they could do that, it meant that his team was in grave danger… _Starfire_ was in grave danger.

Without warning Robin kicked off the man, catching him by surprise. And gave Robin the opportunity to make a bone shattering connection with the side of the man's face. Although it wasn't nearly enough to do any real damage, it was enough to startle the laughing man long enough for Robin to break his grip. Than not giving him anytime to react Robin began to attack once again.

After a successful spin kick to the mans jaw. Robin brought his Bo staff to bear on his gut. The second the laughing man doubled over, Robin knocked out both of the mans knees with perfectly aimed blows to the back of his knees. And finalizing the fluid motion by swiftly throwing a Freeze bomb that engulfed the Laughing man, stopping his laughter and pinning him motionless to the ground.

Taking advantage of this moment of distraction, Beastboy who was only playing possum. Underwent a quick, although drastic transformation. And when the giggling idiot turned away form his frozen comrade, he bit the business end of the Beast's fist. Sure these guys were strong, and though. But after a hit like that, the guy was lucky to still have his head.

The Beast immediately turned his attention on the two men holding down Cyborg. For the first time in the encounter, the men in black felt fear. And the Beast could _smell _it. And with a growl of satisfaction he bounded at the men. They wasted no time in attempting to flee. But they were immediately caught.

After a few minutes of fun, in which the Beast relentlessly pounded on the head and torsos of both men. He heard a strange sound. It was metallic, turning around he saw some of his friends weren't doing as well as he was. Starfire had managed to get into the air and was successfully pounding them with Starbolts. She was doing good. Robin was losing ground to four guys at once. But Cyborg was the worst, he was on the ground, four or five guys. They were just beating on him…wait there was now an easy dozen chucking men in black on the field. Where the _hell _are they all coming from? '_Doesn't matter' _thought the Beast._ 'They'll all be on the ground in a second'_

With a feral animal growl the Beast lumbered at Cyborg's attackers, catching the attention of every one in the area. Before the Beast could get close to Cyborg, two guys jumped onto his back and began trying to take him down. Growling in annoyance he reached behind him and grabbed the first laughing man by his head, and threw him into one of the guys attacking Robin, they both hit the ground and didn't move. Than at almost the same instant he threw the second man, and he ploughed into the men beating on the unconscious form of the metal man.

Once again free of the laughing morons, the Beast ran toward the place where he saw Cyborg disappear beneath the angry fists. On the way he slammed heads into the ground, and buried his fists in faces, trying to eliminate as many of the laughing men as he could. Until he skidded to a stop right in front of a largest crowed of the laughing men. They all stopped, and turned to the Beast. He wasn't afraid, he was _angry_. So he didn't even bat an eye when all of them fell into a defensive stance.

Not wasting a second the Best attacked, snarling like a madman. The instant he came into range of the men, and was just about to attack. They stared flipping over him, getting off a hit, than flipping over his seven foot frame again. After a few seconds of unaimed swipes, the beast just stopped. He closed his eyes. Although it was the Beast on the outside, the entire time it had been a hybrid of two minds inside. Calming himself down so he could think straighter the Beast/Beastboy using absolutely blinding speed, reached out and _grabbed_ one of the men in mid-jump.

Than with a rumbling laugh of his own, used this limp body as a club to knock away two more guys, before they got smart and stopped flipping over him. Now the remaining five or so men lined up in front of him. Not giving them even a second to prepare, the beast attacked. He saw a look of surprise on the face of the laughing man in front of him, but only for a moment before he slammed a knee into it.

He than immediately leaped into the air, and showing an amazing amount of speed and agility the Beast buried his fists into the faces of several men before the even knew what hit them, and on the way down aimed for the two remaining men, and landed square on top of them.

Looking around him the Beast saw dozens of men in black lying on the ground. The only one that were still standing were his friends. And although they were a little worse for wear, they seemed fine. Stepping over to where Cyborg still laid on the ground, the Beast bend down and offered the metal man a hand, Cyborg looking suspiciously up at the Beast for a second before he took it.

"BB…are you in control?" asked a rather nervous Cyborg as he was pulled to his feet, and the Beast signaled with a small inclination of his head. Than before anyone could make a move the Beast turned and growled.

"What?" asked Robin walking forward to get a better look at what the Beast/Beastboy was looking at. He followed the beast's line of sight out into a very wide alley between this building and the next. And there stood many more of these 'laughing men'

Almost as one the Titans prepared for the attack that seemed impending. One minute passed and neither line moved, than two. "Why do they not attack?" asked Starfire rather confused as she hovered above their heads.

Straightening up Robin cast a questioning look over the laughing men. ('Is that giggling creeping anyone else out?" asked Cyborg cocking an eyebrow.) And than he walked forward until he could almost reach out and touch them if the glass hadn't been between them.

"I think were supposed to make the first move." Said Robin turning around and walking back to the rest of the Titans.

"Damn, how many buddies do these guys have?" asked Cyborg as he looked down at the severed remains of his right arm. "Well at least this isn't as bad as it looks."

"Friend Cyborg." Said Starfire as she floated down from the rafters "are your malfunctions to great to do battle?"

"Don't matter." He said gruffly "we gotta. Right buddy?" he added patting the Beast on the back, who only uttered a low growl at the laughing men as a response.

"All right." Said Robin walking back and forth in front of the windows, staring down the men…just as they were doing to them. "I can't get a hold of Raven, looks like were on our own."

Hearing this the Beast's ears went down and he whined. Walking over Cyborg said as calmly as the situation would allow. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's just meditating or something." It was amazing how almost 'puppy like' the Beast could look, than the ferocity returned as he stomped toward the windows that divided the two enemies, with a look of blood-lust in his eyes.

"All right." Began Robin getting every one's attention. "Apparently only the Beast can take these guys on head-to-head so everybody else has to strategize." Hearing nothing but talk the beast began to get impatient and started pacing in front of the windows, almost daring the man behind them to attack. But for some strange reason the just stood there grinning that eerie smile of theirs.

"As I was saying" said Robin a little louder trying to keep everyone's attention. "We can't run out like psychopaths…" (Although right now it seemed that's exactly what the beast wanted to do.) "Starfire, if you stay in the air and only attack with Starbolts you should be fine, Cyborg you stay with me..."

Cyborg nodded gruffly placing his arm on a wooden crate and walked over beside the Beast, waiting for the word to attack. "Uhhh... Beastboy?" he said unsteadily, not sure who he should address the mass of anger and muscle in front of him. But receiving a small growl of acknowledgment continued. "You just do your thing…it seems to be working… but keep a watchful eye on the rest of us. And help out where needed…" he looked around at his broken and battered team and hoped that they all could make it out of here."

"**Titan's GO!" **

With that both the Beats and Cyborg tore through the wall dividing the two enemies, and attacked.

* * *

When Raven had figured out where the Titans had gone she immediately did a location charm. She found them in the heat of battle with magically conjured men, and than she redirected the spell to whomever brought theses men into existence. She transported to confront this wizard, and so now she stood in a rather large spacing between buildings staring down Kymendon the Pure. 

"Well now." Said Kymendon as he slowly turned around. "I rarely see a demon arrive on time to their own execution." Than he let out a loud booming laugh "I'll be with you in a second, let me just send a few more playmates to your friends."

Raven just held her stern look as dark magic began to collect around her hands in preparation of a colossal battle. He mind was cold and dark as she prepared either to kill, or be killed. _'At least' _she thought as Kymendon returned his focus back to her. _'With Beastboy distracted with Kymendon's 'playmates,' he'll be far away from here…'_

* * *

A/N: ahh yes as many of you will have guessed in some point in the next chapter there will he a 'collosal battle' between Raven and Kymendon. 

p.s. we are slowly drawing to a close, i don't know how many chapters are left. (i have a plot, but chapters vary in size drasticly, so i can't even guess at how many are left.) but i promise you it will **not **be boring, in anyway.

**Eternal Loss**

**_PLEASE READ & REVIEW_**


	10. Fall of a Titan

* * *

I'm very sorry people, I know that had to be the worst place for me to leave you. but I got really bad writers block. And also, nightmares. Because I had a bad accident of my own at the end of July. I went through the back window of a car doin' 40 (the car was parked I was doing 40) 

and I used some of what I experience for the writing of this chapter and the plans for the next few. Like right now I'm not describing anything and I have the taste of blood and glass in my mouth. Anyway enjoy this chapter. I don't foresee any complications that would stop a Sunday update next week. I hope u forgive me...I really am sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fall of a Titan**

"_I lay on the grass next to the car, my own blood spread across its trunk and the grass around my head. Hundreds of bits of glass in my mouth and on my body. I stare up at the people screaming and yelling above me…and waited calmly for death."_

* * *

Raven stared across the dark lot at Kymendon. His black robe billowed in the fading breeze, his long spider-like hands slowly interlaced as he slowly cracked every knuckle. But it would take a little more than a few popped knuckles to scare her…but then a yellow aura engulfed his body as he called forth his power. It was unbelievable; the only time she felt any more power was when she faced her father. It was suffocating, and he knew it. Through the shroud of magic she could hear him laughing. 

But than it stopped, because she chose that moment to attack; in the second it took her to reach him she had gathered power from every cell in her body. Now both of them were beings of titanic power about to clash for there very lives. Using an ancient Hex Raven forced her aura into a single orb and threw it at Kymendon; who almost lazily stepped out of the way with absolutely blinding speed. For an instant it seemed like a sun had dropped into the middle of the lot because when the orb detonated, it took several square blocks with it while emitting unimaginable amounts of light.

Now standing on the lip of a crater Raven spun to see Kymendon come to a stop a few feet top her left. Acting quickly Raven raised a hand over her head and instantly created a curse. When she dropped her hand a second later, a great black ribbon of energy lashed out and struck the place Kymendon had been only an instant earlier. When the ribbon made contact with the ground, the whole earth seemed to shake as it cut into the concrete. And it didn't stop there, it continued on until the bottom of the ravine could no longer be seen.

Raven tried to feel where Kymendon had fled to. But he was masking himself somehow, '_This is taking to long' _Thought Raven angrily. But than she saw him, he was levitating a few hundred feet in the air…and in his hands; there was a tiny red light. It was as small as a grain of rice, but the power it was giving off was staggering, and he was going to fire it at the ground. A look of horror passed over Raven face as she realized if the orb made contact with the ground. Everything for several miles would be destroyed.

"No." she breathed as Kymendon extended the hand holding the grain of power, and with a high pitched cackle that could shatter glass… he dropped it. It fell very slowly almost as if it were falling through water. As it fell ever so slowly Raven quickly tried to come up with a spell strong enough to stop it. But everything she thought of was too weak…or took to long to prepare. Than she got it…it would be risky. But if she didn't try it everybody, including her friends would die.

"Rem torm toolan itball kanta maom hendom." And with that Raven; her eyes glowing white hot with power, called forth a forbidden Charm. Looking up as the smoky green magic floated up from her aura, she watched as the smoke rippled only feet above her head. The grain of power continued to fall in its slow nerve-racking fashion…until it touched the green mist. There it slowed further. And Raven screamed as enormous amount of power were brutally ripped from her body. The reason the 'Mist Charm' was forbidden was not because it never failed, but rather because it had a tendency to kill who ever created it.

She fell to her knees as the pain became blinding. Her face contorted in pain as she gritted her teeth. Several tendrils of black energy rose from her trembling form and reinforced the green mist. The grain of red power began to fade, at first it was almost unnoticeable, but than it began to happen faster and faster, until it completely disappeared.

For a full minute after the calamity had passed Raven didn't move. All around her pieces of shattered buildings slowly tumble to the ground. In the distance a thunderous roar could be heard…along with the collective screams of dozens of doomed men. Her small body seemed so delicate beneath the torn cloak thrown over her shoulders.

Above her floated Kymendon the Pure. Beneath the shadow cast by the hood he wore a wicked grin crossed his face. _'The demon spawn was stronger than I expected.' _He thought. _'Good thing I came prepared than.'_ Than he watch gleefully as Raven twitched.

With a groan Raven slowly pushed off the ground. Her entire body ached; she tried to call forth her magic's to begin healing her. But they didn't respond. Fear flooding her she tried again and again. But still nothing came, because she didn't have anything left. Ripping the fabric of this dimension to cast the Grain of Power somewhere it could do no damage burn up everything she had.

She tried to stand. But her muscles seemed to be liquefied; her joints wouldn't hold her weight. The best she could do was to get to a kneeling position, both arms stretched out in front of her, supporting her weak and fragile body.

Than she heard a cold laugh, it echoed off the destroyed buildings. She was able to raise her head just enough to see Kymendon floating almost gracefully, his robe flapping around him. "Well well." He said smoothly as his feet touched the charred earth about twenty or so feet from her. "The Demon scum now kneels at my feet."

With what little strength Raven had left she spat a mouthful of blood at Kymendon. Of course it can no ware near him, but coupled with the look of disgust on her face spoke of her contempt for him. But Kymendon just laughed his high cackle as she struggled to stay conscious. And to her surprise he reached up and lowered his hood.

He wasn't the monster he seemed, his long wavy brown hair seemed almost childlike. He had sharp eyebrows and a thin mouth. He didn't look like a madman who had been tortured by the followers of Trigon. Hell if she saw him on the street she wouldn't have given him a second glance.

"Don't be surprised little demon." He said smoothly a twinkle in his blue eyes "I always allow my prey to see the face of death." And with that said his eyes glowed yellow. And his mark burned itself upon his forehead, and he began to speak in a language not known to Raven. Dust began to whip around them, her violet hair blowing across her face. And Raven tried again to run, but only managed to twitch a few feet to the left. No where near far enough away if he was charging hat she thought he was.

The sun was dipping, the sky was already beginning to fade. But as Kymendon charged the Trylonian Curse he seemed to draw the light out of everything around him. The sky blackened, the clouds began to swirl around their heads, and red energy began to crackle across Kymendon's body. As she watched in fear it formed an enormous sphere cradled in his hands.

"I'm afraid its time to die Demon Spawn." Said Kymendon sounding almost sorry he 'had' to do this, but a glance into his icy blue eyes would reveal his pleasure at seeing her fear for her life. Than the Trylonian Curse began to stretch out toward her, like a snake it unfurled bring death to her. It chewed a ten foot deep trench of destruction beneath it as it crept toward her.

As she stared with tearful eyes at the Curse, images flooded her mind. She would never see another sunset, never again see her mother in the cloud city in Azerath, never feel the peace of a hot bath, never sit in the Common room of Titans Tower watching her friends play some game or watch a movie…never again. And she would never see Beastboy again, never hear another of his corny jokes, never give him that smile he always wanted, never tell him how she felt….never kiss him.

Suddenly a burst of energy washed over her, like a damn breaking she found the strength to create a weak teleportation Charm. And the last though she had before the charm engulfed her was that she **would **survive…to see Beastboy again. But just as the Charm was about to transport her as far as she could manage…she felt pain. The curse had nicked her foot as the charm transported her.

She fell out of the charm about ten feet from her previous position. For a second she just twitched than her back arched with pain as she both attempted to scream and breath at the same time, tears streamed down her face she found her voice and screamed herself senseless. Her shrieks rebounded off the walls and echoed back on themselves. And it was music to Kymendon's ears.

"ohhh, still got a little fight in us still huh." He called because they were now on other sides of what was left of the lot. Finally the last echoes of her screams quieted down, and a death-like quiet settled on them. The spell had sucked everything out of the poor sorceress, she now could not even raise her hear let alone fight. She simply laid there tears in her eyes waiting for death that was about to claim her.

Kymendon was once again charging the Trylonian Curse. So far he seemed to be using only a fraction of his power. It the Curse had taken anything out of him he didn't show it. she was a fool for thinking she could defeat the man who banished her father. But now at least _he _will live. Maybe even find love. How she hoped it would have been her. As she closed her eyes and stopped trying to fight the inevitable, she wished him luck in the rest of his life.

But as she calmed her mind for the first time sense this whole ordeal had begun…not just this battle, but for the past several weeks. She felt something…_else_ in her head. No, somebody else. Yes she was sure of it. there was another mind linked to her own. And he…yes she was sure he was male, was near…and getting closer.

About here is when she noticed the ground seemed to be shaking…not from the spell being created by Kymendon a mere thirty feet from her. It was being caused by something bigger... something angrier…and very scared?. She saw a shadow appear between herself and Kymendon and she tried to get her eyes to focus on him…because she knew this was the man she was linked to.

_The Beast!_ Only…there was something different. Before she could always see the kindness and heart of Beastboy even when he was at maximum rage. But now she couldn't see nothing. his eyes were dark and soulless. He was a warrior of pure rage. And she felt it increase ten fold as he saw her battered body laying motionless on the cold ground. And it turned to attack Kymendon.

Looking further, Raven saw Cyborg and Robin running down the long alley. And far off in the distance she could see a green light dancng and dive-bombing something on the ground. _'Starfire' _thought Raven, this was exactly like her vision. Starfire was dealing with the remaining 'Men-in-Back'. She got that term from the mind of the beast. As she watched just as Robin and Cyborg crossed the threshold of the alley, looking very beaten. The Beast rushed at Kymendon…

* * *

As Robin and himself emerged into the lot, a chilling sight met them. Kymendon with Red…something dancing all around his body. The Beast who they chased here, he had gone berserk. Of course they had all got a little weirded out with the explosions and lights. But a few minutes ago they heard what seemed like Raven screaming…and The Beast/Beastboy lost it, roared and tore off. 

Than he saw Raven lying on the ground…motionless. _'Oh god don't let her be dead.' _

"Company." Boomed Kymendon and he began to glow yellow. His mark burned onto his forehead. "Don't worry these guys'll keep you busy while I finish up with the execution." And than with an almost lazy wave of his hand several dozen more of the Men-in-Black melted out of the ground…but before anyone could move the Beast attacked with blood-lust and fear in his eyes.

And what he did next was a surprise to everybody, even Kymendon raised an eyebrow. The Titans weren't sure if the Men-in-Black were really alive…or if they were completely magical. So they had gone easy, and made a point not to kill anyone. But The Beast was tearing out thoughts left and right…he bite through the arms of some and lets them bleed to death. In a matter of second all of the Men-in-Black were dead or dying.

"Little more savagery than I expected." Chuckled Kymendon "lets just get rid of that back bone." He said calmly as he raised a hand. Than to the surprise of everybody green energy began to spill off the beast as it fell to its knees and began to shrink. "Just a little more…" once again Beastboy laid on the ground twitching as The Beast was Drawn out of him.

But before Kymendon could kill Beastboy Robin attacked. But before he could even connect a single hit Kymendon hit him with one of his glowing hands leaving a terrible burn mark on his check. And the kinetic force of the blow sent Robin flying across the lot and into the bay doors of a building just to Cyborg's right. Who at that very moments screamed himself.

"**Grab her and run!" **

He was of course calling to Beastboy who had taken that opportunity to stumble to Ravens side. With a sight of relief he realized she was still alive. But Cyborg's warning also called Kymendon's attention to the two Titans. And he quickly finished the spell and prepared to send it at the exhausted couple just as Starfire could be seen coming over the buildings….

* * *

Raven looked up at Beastboy with dazed eyes not sure if he was actually there or not. But than a red light began to shine from behind him, and she knew Kymendon had fired the Trylonian Curse again. This shoved her back to reality. she looked up into his green eyes as he tried valiantly to force his weakened muscles to lift her battered body. 

"R-Run." She croaked out as the light got brighter. But he didn't, although he did give up trying to lift her. He slowly got so his knees and positioned himself so he was directly between her and the Curse. and spread out his arms, hoping all the while he could absorb enough of the spell into himself to protect her. All Raven could do was watch as he kneeled motionless over her for what seemed like hours. She tried many times to tell him to run, to save himself…but he just told her to try to lay as flat as she could and close her eyes.

Than she heard the screams of the other Titans as they pleaded for them to move. The familiar sound of the Curse crewing up the ground between it and them. and then Beastboy bent down just as the spell was about to hit and quickly kissed her on the forehead. Than he straightened up and closed his eyes.

Raven tried right up until the end to get a little strength out of her body...all she needed was just enough power to transport Beastboy out of there. But there was nothing. so all she could do was watch from her place, laying beneath him. As the spell hit.

There was so great splash of blood. The spell didn't work like that…it destroyed a person from the inside out. he flew doll-like over her head his arm brushing her face the spell was either deflected into the sky, or absorbed into Beastboy's tiny body…

* * *

…he was vaguely aware that he had hit a building and that what ever was left of it had collapsed onto him. But he couldn't remember what happened. Everybody laughs in movies when a cop says 'you have been in an accident.' But you needed somebody to tell you that. Time meant nothing to him, it was like everything was happening all at once. 

He could taste blood…it was kinda coppery, like sucking on a penny. The right side of his face felt funny. Well he guessed it hurt but he was in shock, ahhh it was a good thing. Because you didn't want to feel the worse things life has to offer, no-sir-y. he tried to raise his right arm. It came up most of the way, than for some reason it bent in _way_ to many places. He guessed he should have been frightened at that, but well, shock messes with your mind. Come to think of it he couldn't remember anything…his name, age, where he lived.

By now he raise his left arm, it seemed to be working okay. And ran a hand across his lips, they seemed fine. Than he moved up toward the strange cold feeling on the right side of his face. Nose, yes, but than…he couldn't recognize his face. It felt very wet even though it wasn't raining. And it went in….

* * *

**_PLEASE READ & REVIEW_**

ETERNAL LOSS


	11. Wounded

**

* * *

**

'ello peoples...

**1st, There has been some confusion on wether or not bb and rae died at the end of the last chapter...NO. as you can see on this chapter, they survived...at least they were alive at the instant the chapter ended. but what does the future hold? **

2nd. yah i know my profile page went down...why? dunno. anyway thanx for all the reviews, there great!

* * *

_**Answers: **_

_**!ZACK: **_Dude! calm...down...hehehe nah get as hyper as yah want...and don't worry about spelling...i suck just as bad, only diffrence? i have spell check.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: i will be changing my update day from**_sunday_**to **_monday._**..so you schoolers can read it to...NOW... onto the story...**

P.S. i might go bi-weekly (an update every two weeks instead of one) its getting pretty hard working and writing...my other stories are getting lonely...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: **Wounded

"…_as his heart stopped, the machine gave an unholy screech."_

* * *

Cyborg could only watch as his best friend tried with every fiber of his being, to shield Raven. The most precious thing in the world to him, from the deadly spell Kymendon had created. Than it hit; a great rippling shock wave was sent out as it connected with the tiny green body. Beastboy flew limp over the motionless Raven like a dummy thrown from a car that was driven into a wall at a hundred miles an hour.

Than to the horror of everybody watching, Beastboy was savagely thrown into the side of a crumbling building that began to come down upon his already destroyed body, further damaging it. About here Kymendon teleported out of the area…why, nobody knew, nobody even saw him leave, all eyes were on Beastboy. An entire wall fell right where Beastboy had disappeared, although none of them wanted to think it, there was little hope that their little friend had survived.

For several moments nobody moved, they weren't sure if what had just happened was real. _God _they hoped it wasn't, but as seconds ticked by and the last brink settled on the shattered, bloody body of a fallen Titan, it began to sink in. Cyborg, his body still _badly _damaged started to run to the place where they had seen Beastboy, repeating over and over again; "No, no no no no…" Starfire landed close to Robin as tears formed in her bright green eyes. Robin wrapped a reassuring arm around her, holding her close, trying to comfort her, even though he had no idea of Beastboy's condition.

Just as Cyborg fell to his knees next to the rubble that could very well be Beastboy's grave, Robin realized Kymendon had vanished. He unsteadily let go of Starfire and began to look for the murderer. As he did this Starfire flew over to the spot, about fifteen feet from the place where Cyborg had begun to frantically dig, and checked on Raven. She breathed a small sigh of relive for her fallen friend when she realized that Raven was alive.

"Friend Raven, please wake up." She said her voice strained, she then tried gently shacking the unconscious girl. "Please Raven Wake up, Beastboy is…hurt." But to her dismay Raven didn't respond. She simply lay there, unmoving. Than a black aura enveloped her battered body and she floated up a few inches. Starfire pulled away slightly as this happened but a strong hand fell on her shoulder, not a threatening one, but rather a reassuring one. She first looked at the hand and saw a white mask clenched in it. Then she looked up to see the worried green eyes of Robin.

"Its okay Star, she's healing herself." Starfire looked back at Raven and with a nod that sent several teardrops to the dry dirt, slowly got to her feet. Than they heard a strangle gasp. Looking up they saw it had come from Cyborg. He had stopped digging and stared down into the pit he had created with absolute horror and disgust.

"What…is he okay?" asked a very worried Robin. But when he didn't get an answer very unsettling thoughts began to run though his mind. Taking a few more steps he called again, but still Cyborg didn't respond.

Starfire slowly stepped forward from her place beside Raven, still deep in her trance. "Cyborg is friend Beastboy…?" she had only taken a single step toward where Cyborg still stood frozen. But her movement seemed to snap him out of whet ever had stopped him.

"Keep them back." He almost whispered. But whether they didn't hear or they were ignoring him, Cyborg wasn't certain, but either way they continued forward. **"Keep them back!" **he screamed.

This startled Starfire, she had hardly ever heard Cyborg talk like that to them. But if she thought it was uncalled for or not, all thoughts were shoved from her mind by what she saw. Now she wasn't one to dislike the sight of blood, but she didn't know there was that _much _in the body Cyborg had shifted when he had yelled the second time, and she could see Beastboy lying in the hole Cyborg had dug.

Blood. _Oh god_ all the blood. Starfire couldn't see all of his body at once, simply because her mind was unable to understand what it was seeing. His suit was in shreds, pieces that had ripped off where strewn all around him. His legs seemed to be bending backwards, and in several directions that they should be able to.

In several places, just above the knee, in the middle of his calf. Jagged pieces of bone had been brutally shoved thought the skin of his legs. And there was a steady steam of blood pouring from these wounds.

Although she wanted desperately to look away, Starfire found her eyes tracking up. Several steel rods had been jammed _through _his mid-section; they still seemed to be attached to what was left of the building, holding him with their serrated fingers. Tears began to form in her big green eyes as she looked upon his dying form, yes dying.

His right arm, all along it, even worse than his legs, sections of bone had been rammed through the flimsy skin. The usual emerald green of his skin could barely be seen through the blood.

Than she saw his face. Now she was a though girl, but she almost fainted when she saw the mangled mess that occupied the right side of his face. Blood flowed freely here, and she could see the white flakes of shattered bone sprinkled all around what was left of his head. And the most disturbing sight was his left eye swiveling around in its socket, looking but not seeing.

_'Oh good Tyken**…'**_ thought Starfire he body was filled with white hot horror, Cyborg once again placed himself between her and the twisted body of Beastboy. _'**He's CONSCIOUS!' **_

* * *

****

Starfire was sitting on a wooden crate that had survived the destruction of the colossal battle that had been waged here. And of course Robin was right beside her, trying his very best to comfort her anyway he could, although none of them could concentrate with Raven floating almost catatonic, and Beastboy lying in the rubble of a destroyed warehouse, dying.

_'Damn it' _thought Cyborg squatting next to Beastboy who had mercifully passed out a while ago. _'Where is that evac-chopper?' _he had called for an emergency helicopter to come and rush both Beastboy and Raven to the nearest hospital. But that was nearly ten minutes ago. Sure that wasn't very long, but when you were in pieces like BB, every second counted.

Cyborg had played with the thought of trying to get Beastboy to the T-car and getting them to the hospital that way. He had even tried to free Beastboy from the building once. But they were so many bars and other objects jammed into his frail body, that Cyborg was afraid of damaging something further than it already was. So they waited, as drop by drop Beastboy bled to death. Than the sound of a helicopter could be head coming closer, looking up Cyborg hoped desperately that it was the Evac-chopper.

It was! "Hold on a little longer BB, help is here." Said Cyborg to Beastboy, not really sure if he could hear him. A few seconds later the large helicopter landed a few dozen yard from where Cyborg stood, and four men got out. One went to check on how Raven was doing and the other three came over to where Beastboy laid.

"How long ago?" asked the first paramedic who turned out to be female, as she quickly fell to his knees beside Beastboy, taking out his pocket flash light and checked BB's pupil response.

"Bout twelve minutes." Answered Cyborg as he looked over where Robin was helping the lone paramedic load Raven into the Chopper.

"What happened?" asked the Woman, than she grabbed the ankle of the one of the men just standing staring open mouthed at the carnage. The sudden jolt he received tore him away from the grisly scene in front of him, than regaining his bearings he dropped down next to his two companions and started his examinations.

"uhh, he was hit with a magic spell during a battle."

Although one of the men seemed skeptical the woman seemed to have experience with Superhero casualties. Cyborg shivered at that word. Casualties, it was like his subconscious had already decided Beastboy was as good as dead.

"Okay his vitals are falling, but slowly." Said the woman checking Beastboy's pulse than standing up and looked over to the fist man. "Mike, go get the bolt cutters and cut these bars from the back." She said indicating to the steel bars piercing Beastboy's midsection. "But **do not,** remove them. It might bleed uncontrollably." With a nod 'Mike' took off to the chopper.

* * *

They were now sitting the cramped helicopter; it was cramped because four paramedics, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg were all sitting in its metal belly. Robin was driving to the Hospital with Starfire.

As he sat Cyborg began reattaching his right arm, he tried not to look at the damaged bodies of his friends; as he connected wires and cables he became aware of an unsteady beeping. Looking up he realized it was a heart monitor hooked up to Beastboy. He watched the screen for a few moments, every time the line went down, it came up a little less.

The female paramedic, who name he found out was Fran said something, but he was too deep in concentration to hear what it was. "Excuse me?"

"I said your friend over there." Yelled Fran trying to be heard over the roar of rotor blades, nodding toward Raven still floating several inches above the floor. "She has very few physical injuries; we don't know why she isn't awake."

Even Cyborg didn't know that the Trylonian curse, even though Raven had used the most powerful purging spell she knew, and expelled every speck of magic within her body; in hopes that it would smother the curse, like taking away oxygen from a fire does. So she would be fine as soon as she 'recharged.' but Beastboy, although he didn't have anywhere near as much magic as Raven, the Trylonian had free reign over his entire body.

Cyborg was just wrapping some electrical tape around the open holes in the armour on his right arm; so he wouldn't leak oil everywhere. When Beastboy flat lined…

* * *

Robin had been given some sort of cold compress 'patch' stuck to the hand-shaped burn on his face. There were also a few small bandages on both himself and Starfire, but other than those, they seemed mostly unharmed.

Robin was still trying to calm Starfire down, right no she had her head buried in his chest and he had his arms wrapped gently around her. He had finally gotten her to tell him what was upsetting her so much, and he wished he could have protected her from that. He had only caught a glimpse of Beastboy as he was loaded into the chopper, and Robin didn't know what was holding the man together. He was a gruesome scene.

Than the sound of loud voices started them. Quickly letting go of Starfire Robin got up, just in time to see Cyborg disappear around a corner. Now both of them were on there feet, and gave chase. They were far behind, but they still caught snippets of the shouted voices that came from the room they just wheeled Beastboy into.

"You can't be in here!"

"He isn't like any person you have worked on before…you _need_ me."

"…risk of infection to the right arm is too great, we must amputate."

"Left lung has collapsed."

"Get the crash cart in here…his heart stopped again."

"At least put on scrubs, that metal has dirt all over it…"

"…Entire right side of his ribcage has been shattered."

"Broken ribs have punctured his heart, left lung and liver."

"Two fifty…**clear!"**

**…**

"Three hundred…**clear!"**

**…**

**"Again!"**

**…**

**"Again!"**

**…**

**"Again!"**

**…**

* * *


	12. Starlight Tears

To all Those people who have been waiting for this chapter…**I'm sorry I'm poor and I couldn't pay my internet bill and they cut me off.** (yah I still live at home, but I have to take care of my own bills, Computer payments, Internet.)

Anyway I'm so sorry it took so long. I know some of you were really hyped about the last chapter and were waiting fot the next one on tip-toes.

**Reviews:** wow 13 review for 1 chapter...13 ohhh bad luck...anyway. yah the story will only get better (or worse depending on your point of view)

Once more…sorry and ON WITH THE SHOW….

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Starlight Tears

"_Some wounds can't heal."_

* * *

Raven could feel her power slowly returning, piece by piece. Her mind was alert but her body wasn't responding. She tried several times to get up, but her body just wouldn't respond. So finally she gave up and let her mind wander until she got back enough power to sit up. 

The last thing she remembered was seeing Beastboy protecting her from the Trylonian Curse. She had given it her all to try to do something, anything to help him. But having only just been hit with the curse herself she couldn't do a thing. So she was forced to watch as it ripped him apart from the inside.

Wait. There had been some sort of mind link between them, that she remembered with great detail. And so she calmed her mind trying to find the tiny thread of life that seemed to connect them. She looked for what seemed like forever, searching every dark nook and cranny of her mind. She had almost given up hope of finding it, and was just beginning to think she might have imagined it.

Than she found it, it was much weaker than the last time, but slowly and every so carefully she stretched out her consciousness across the thread, and after a few second she could feel another presents. The life force it gave off was weak and erratic but it was defiantly Beastboy.

Now she tried to feel how he was physically, to see if he had been hurt by the spell, oh god she hoped it was mis-conjured, or that by some miraculous feat he fought it off. But as she felt around her worry became reality. Pieces of him were twisted out of proportion, some were gone completely and others were… destroyed …dead.

She reached out further, into the room around him to try to see where he was. _Cyborg?_ Yes Cyborg and several other doctors were operating on Beastboy. As she watched them cut and removed, stitched and close. She pulled back into his head the second she got a glimpse of his body. It was so mangled she couldn't bear to look at him that way.

(Raven!)

She sat up breathing heavy, her heart thundering deep in her chest. She had _heard _Beastboy in her head…wait that was crazy. But she didn't have a chance to contemplate the insanity of it all because the moment she sat up several nurses came into the room.

Immediately they started shining lights in her eyes and bending her arms at the joints, making sure nothing was wrong. Finally as Raven was starring to get pissed with being touched by strangers…she didn't like to be touched, they stopped.

"Do you know where you are?" asked the first nurse whose name tag said Helen.

"The hospital." Answered Raven coolly, she wanted to see how the others were.

"Do you know what the date is?"

"Where are my friends?" asked Raven ignoring Helens question.

But Helen didn't answer she simply repeated the question; "Do you know the date?"

Now Raven was staring to get mad, she hadn't meditated for a while so her control was weak. But for some strange reason instead of feeling her power trying to escape, it felt like a small hand fell on her shoulder, steadying her, calming her. "I don't give a damn what the date is, where are my friends." The venom in her voice startled Helen.

After a few awkward moments the second nurse left and left Helen alone with Raven. Helen took a breath and waited a second before answering. "Your leader and the girl are in the waiting room…"

"Are they okay?"

"Yes." She said slowly, "The boy with the cape had a nasty fist degree burn, but other than that and a few good bruises they seem fine."

Than Raven tried to ask the question she was dreading the answer to, but her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. The nurse returned around and made to leave. Than Raven forced it out.

"What about Beastboy?" her voice was weak and strained.

For several seconds the nurse just stood there, her back to raven. Her silence was driving Raven insane. Than when she spoke her voice was soft and comforting. "The cyborg took your small friend into surgery three hours ago to try to save him."

It hit Raven like a punch in the stomach. "How bad is he?"

"You should rest." Was all the nurse said as she came over and after gently pushing Raven back onto the bed, which wasn't so hard considering she still didn't have all her power back, and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

But within a growl that made the nurse step back she threw the blackest off her and sat up to her full height. Than she said in a voice that was strong and threatening. "**how bad is he?"**

For several second the nurse just gave her a very unsettling look. Raven had seen this look before, and it was never good. "Were doing everything we can"

"Please." All the anger was gone from Ravens voice, now she looked alone and defeated. "Just tell me if he's going to be okay."

Maybe the nurse saw something in Raven's eyes the she related to, or maybe she was just afraid of the demon girl, but either way she did something no nurse was ever to do…told the truth about the condition of a patient.

"Your friend is not expected to live."

* * *

Raven had been let out of that retched room an hour ago, Beastboy had been in surgery for five hours now. After she had been released by the doctors Raven went to the waiting room where Starfire and Robin were. 

When she walked in she immediately saw Robin with his arms wrapped lovingly around a sleeping starfire. He looked up when she entered but waited until she got settled on the couch across from them before he asked her anything.

"You okay?" it was a stupid question, of course she was okay, or else she would still be in that damned room. But Raven wanted anything to take her mind off Beastboy. But all her answers were stiff and to the point.

"Yah."

"Supposedly Beastboy has some family coming." Whispered Robin trying not to wake Starfire. Hearing this Raven cocked an eyebrow, she never knew he had family. She supposed it was natural, but he never spoke of them.

"Did you know he still had family?" she asked staring off into space.

"Yah, the JLA had a complete file on him and I was given it when he joined." After he said this he froze, Starfire was shifting position in her sleep. After the alien girl got comfortable she buried her head a little deeper into Robin's chest, who winced. Starfire didn't have total control over her strength when she slept. So it was a little painful.

Raven innerly smiled at this, but it also put a rather crushing ache in her chest. She felt the sting of tears. **_Your friend is not expected to live. _**Those words rung in her ears, god how she wished she could get all those wasted days back.

Everyday that she watched him from afar, she could have been by his side. All those days she sat alone, he could have been with her. All those days she hid in her room, she could have been in his arms, like Starfire was with Robin.

She didn't like to be touched by strangers, but what she wanted more than anything right now was to wake up, to feel his arms around her shoulders. Feel his breath on her neck as he spoke. Hear his words of comfort. And than fall back into a peaceful slumber with him standing protectively over her.

She just wanted to be held, to be told it was all going to be okay. She wanted Beastboy to be okay. She just wanted him to wake her up and tell her this was all a horrid dream. She just wanted a chance to feel, to be able to tell him the truth, to feel warmth and happiness, instead of cold and loneliness. Was that to much to ask for, to much to hope for? It was a simple request, but why did everything seem to want to deny her that peace? Was it to much to ask? After all, she just wanted to feel love…_was_ that to much to ask?

But now he was in a frantic struggle for his life, and he was losing. She felt so helpless, in her weakened condition even if she found some sort of spell or enchantment to save him in time. She doubted if she would have the power to perform it. **But she must.** And so she decided to return to her books to try to find a solution.

* * *

Robin looked across the waiting room at Raven. She had been watching Starfire and himself for a minute when she turned away. When she turned, it could have been a trick of the light; but it seemed like there were tears in her eyes. 

There were mutual feeling between Raven and Beastboy, although they never said anything, but neither did any of their friends. And now it was too late. _'No.' _he thought forcefully to himself, _'Beastboy will pull through, Cyborg will save him.' _Than he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was like a twinkling star, turning toward it he realized it was coming from Raven. A single tear rolled slowly down her cheek, and for a moment it followed the line of her chin, than it fell. And at that instant every light bulb in the waiting room exploded, plunged then all into darkness.

He saw Raven get up and run from the room, he assumed she wanted to be alone. So he let her go. Starfire was stirring next to him and several orderlies were rushing down the hall trying to figure out what just happened. Robin detangled himself from a waking Starfire and stood up, and waited to deal with the disgruntled orderlies.

* * *

Robin was waiting in the hallway just outside O.R. one. Cyborg and several other doctors had fought for nearly sixteen hours to save Beastboy. And it seemed that they may have done it. A few minutes ago a nurse had come and told him Cyborg asked to speak to him here…alone. 

Alone, if it was good news why did Cyborg want to talk alone? He tried not to think about it because it made a very unsettling feeling devolved in his gut. So, shaking it off Robin leans back against the wall and waited for Cyborg to come out.

He was tired; he hadn't slept since the incident. He had sent Starfire home to sleep, and Raven _had_ gone home. Was she getting any rest? Unlikely, she was probably poring thought every book she could find. He'd have to call Starfire and tell her to force Raven to get some rest. But before he could dwell on the matter any longer, the doors to his left the enormous white doors banged open and several men in blood stained aprons came out looking _very_ tired. Than came Cyborg.

He still looked very beaten from the fight, as he pulled off his makeshift scrubs. Robin could see a lot of body damage, he needed repairs badly. But his face seemed sunken, hardened against any emotion. Like he was trying not to feel. Unbeknownst to Robin, Cyborg was like this because he was afraid that if he left any of what he was feeling out, he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"How is he doing?" asked Robin pushing off the wall and standing in front of Cyborg. Who looked up like he didn't know Robin was waiting there. But shaking his head to clear it, Cyborg opened his mouth several times and tried to speak, and when he finally did find his voice, it sounded cold and hollow.

"Not to good, we managed to seal most of the wounds but…:"

"What?" asked Robin getting worried "He'll be okay right?"

For several seconds Cyborg just looked blackly at Robin, than he spoke. "His right arm had to be amputated; because it was so damaged the risk of secondary infection was too great. Also what ever did the damage to his right arm also shattered all the ribs on the right side of his ribcage, puncturing his right lung in dozens of places. All the tendons in his legs were ripped apart, and the bones reduced to fragments. On top of that his spine was severed at the base, so he's paralyzed from the waist down."

Robin stood there dumbfounded by the condition of his friend; even if he could speak Robin couldn't think of anything to say. But Cyborg continued to list the injuries their friend had sustained protecting Raven.

"…all his internal organs are failing, he is on complete life support. Even his heart is failing. His throat was crushed; right now he is breathing through a tube at the base of his neck." Than he stopped, his mouth was moving, but he couldn't bring himself to say the last bit. Tears stared to form in his human eye when Robin spoke.

"What…_Cyborg what?"_

What ever Robin was expecting, it wasn't anywhere near what was said.

"The entire right side of his skull has caved in, doing sever brain damage. If by some miraculous turn of luck he regains consciousness one last time, he will most likely be in a vegetative state, unable to speak or even recognize any of us." Now both Titans just stood there, Cyborg his fist shaking. Robin; silent. Both consumed by thought.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**_

**EternalLoss**


	13. Going Home

**well...i think you guys might like this...

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Home**

"_A broken heart can bleed forever, but a kiss can heal it in a instant."_

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged in the middle of her room, tears streaming down her face, her chest heaving as she tried desperately to calm herself down. Her room, it was destroyed. Books lay in tatters, spines shredded; an ocean of pages covered everything. Every few seconds another book would explode, and every time one did, she jumped. Her dresser was a heap of splinters; her bed had detonated a while ago. Feathers and stuffing rained from the ceiling.

Her black magic's creped across the floor, destroying everything in its path. The giant plate glass window shattered and fell to the grassy turf far below the window ledge. The curtains, the rose up dancing in the darkness, then ripped themselves to shreds.

Beneath the destroyed literature, draw on the floor in chalk was a very complicated design. Candles that had only moments before burned bright were now only puddles of melted wax. On the floor, in the middle of the ring two books lay still untouched by the tentacles of black magic's that still snaked across the floor.

The first was a large spell book bound in red leather. It was still opened to the page containing the most powerful healing charm Raven could find. If one were to look over the list of instructions, and looked around at the devastation. They would realize she had attempted the spell only a matter of minutes ago. Than with another sob from the demon girl this book detonated as well.

But the second book, it had bindings blacker than midnight. And it just happened to be the same book she first found the passages about the Trylonian curse. Right now it was open to a section far toward the end of the thick volume.

When Raven fist first looked through the book, and found out about the devastation the curse could do. She immediately ran off to find her friends, to warn them, to ask their help in preventing what had come to pass. In her panic she did not read the rest of what was written. Did not see the 'fail-safe' the Trylonians had placed into their curse. Because as well as the initial destruction of the body. The Trylonian curse had a secondary effect.

The Trylonians weren't sure if the curse would finish off the creature that had threatened them. So the curse they created was in fact two. The first stage was turning all the magic's in the body against the target. And the second stage was a curse that rendered the target unable to create or be affected by magic's of any kind. So if conjured properly, and if the creature happened to survive. It would never be able to regain its magic's to heal itself, and the secondary curse would also prevent any sort of outside healing from another individual.

Raven had only been nicked by the curse so the secondary curse failed to take hold, and she eventually got control of her power again. But Beastboy had taken it head on. Raven had hoped that he didn't have enough magic in his body for the secondary curse to take hold. But when she tried to heal him only moments before, his body just absorbed the magic. And he continued to fade. She tried six times to recast the spell. But each time it failed. Then the black book also exploded, as she was slowly loosing all control over herself.

She gasped and her eyes went wide. She felt arms wrap around here. It felt like there was somebody behind her gently holding onto her, trying to calm her down. She felt hot breath on her neck. And the black energy tentacles stopped growing. Tears still fell from her face but as she leaned back against the presence her mind calmed.

For a second she had believed it was Beastboy, some form of him anyway. But she didn't believe in ghosts, or mind projections. So her logical mind concluded it had to be a physical manifestation of her need for him to be alright. It had happened before. When she was scared of an imaginary fear, it came to life. And now a sort of an invisible Beastboy held lovingly onto her, calming her frayed nerves.

Slowly her control returned. the pages and shredded pieces of curtains fell to the ground. The tentacles of black energy pulled back into her body. Her breathing slowed to match the one on the back of her neck. Her heartbeat slowed down. As soon as she calmed down enough, she started to meditate. Trying to keep the control she had just gained. But when she did, peace did not wait in her own mind, but rather the vision once again began to play out. But this time, the final detail it had been holding back was revealed…

* * *

…_Once again just like every time before she stood frozen in time with everything else. To her right Cyborg was in the middle of his everlasting scream. Rabin was in the process of being thrown trough the metal door. And Starfire could be seen coming over the rooftops._

_But only this time instead of it being dark, with just enough light to see her friends, everything was so bright it could have been the middle of the day. She could see every speck of dust, every crater she had created in that fight she had with Kymendon. And speaking of him there was the bastard. A growl echoed through the open space as her anger returned. But then time flowed again, and the great red curse began to creep across the ground. _

_Only this time, she saw Beastboy in complete light. He still had his back to the spell. He stood tall and strong, and unmoving as the spell chewed up the ground on its murderous path toward him. But than it cam, it was voiced in a shaking whisper, but she hear it just fine_. _And just as the voice came she saw the shredded remains of a blue cloak just in front of his small green body. _

"Close your eyes and lay as flat as you can."

_'No!'_ _she thought, 'it couldn't be.' had the vision always contained this? Had it always shown Beastboy protecting her? Exchanging his life for hers? Had the only thing that had prevented her from seeing this been the darkness? Was it mocking her? If she had seen this earlier she could have saved his life._

"Be strong Rae." _And than he bent down and kissed her on the forehead just before the spell chewed it way through him. Throwing him into the shattered remains of a building, and than it began to crush him beneath tons of concrete. But it stopped, and it was everything was on rewind. He flew backwards and the spell billowed out of his body and stopped halfway across the lot. _

_Once again it began to play, only this time she heard Cyborg's yell. _"Grab her and run!"

_Than as if the track of the vision broke. She saw Beastboy kneeling over her unmoving body and than he bends down and kissed her forehead, and was struck by the spell. And just as the building began to fall, everything began to go backward, and than began again. And the whole time this was happening, she heard two voices, over and over again._

"Grab her and run!'

"Be strong Rae…"

"Grab her and run!"

"Be strong Rae…"

"Grab her and run!"

"Be strong Rae..."

_Her emotions already pushed to the breaking point began to break again. She fell to her knees, the whole world crashing around her shoulders. It was _her_ fault he was going to die. If only she had seen this before she could have stopped it. It was all her fault. These words began echoing in her mind, clashing with the ones in the visions._

"Grab her and run!"

"All my fault."

"Be strong Rae."

"Grab her and run!"

"All my fault."

"Be strong Rae."

"All my fault."

"Be strong Rae."

"…It's all my fault….All my fault…..All my fault….All my fault…"

"It's not your fault."

She looked up unsure of where the voice had come from. And there he was. Right behind her. Looking down on her with those big emerald eyes. Those adorable pointed ears. That goofy lopsided grin. She knew deep down this was the same manifestation that had calmed her back in her room. But she didn't care. She jumped to her feet and grabbed onto him, burying her face into his chest. And than like a dam she burst. Tears and words started to pour out of her.

"Oh Beastboy I'm so sorry."

"Why you didn't do anything, actually you tried to protect me by taking out Kymendon." He said softly stroking her head. His other arm wrapped lovingly around her back.

"No…" she said completely breaking down her legs lost all their strength and she fell to the ground. But Beastboy, feeling her go limp caught her and now they both sat on the cold concrete as the mayhem went on around them. "If I had only..(sob) seen all of this earlier..(sob)…you wouldn't have to die."

He bowed his head so their foreheads came together. He could feel her chakra pressing into his shin. And she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder as he spoke.

"You did everything you could have, it's just my time." She tried to bring herself back into control as he continued. "Lets get out of this painful memory, take us where you were the most at peace, you can't calm down in this place."

"We can't." she said softly as her control slowly came back and the tears stopped falling. "I've tried, but I'm trapped here."

"I'll help you." He said reassuringly. His voice was so calm and strong she felt some of its strength transfer into her, and she closed her eyes and tried to think back to when she was most at peace. Azerath, with her mother when she was young that's when she was happiest.

Her mind BB as she was thinking of him. It was a lie to even believe he was real. Seemed to read her mind. "Good, good, now think of only that time. Remember as much as you can. Sights, smells, anything, everything."

She tried, but every time she thought she might be able to break free, the image of Beastboy laying on the bloodstained gurney flashed into her mind's eye. Then the BB in front of her gently tilted her head up and before she knew what happened, she felt his lips gently brush her own.

It was unbelievable he was only touching the tiniest bit of her. Yet it felt like the whole world dropped away. She couldn't hear the screams of Cyborg anymore, couldn't hear the building crushing Beastboy in the vision anymore. For an instant they were the only two people in the world. It felt like being struck by lightening, her entire body froze for a second before it seemed to melt.

The next thing she knew her hand found its way up behind his head. And the kiss deepened. His hand ran up her back sending shivers down it. His lips were soft and gentle, for an instant she forgot everything, the vision, Kymendon, all that mattered was him, and her. But like all good things it must end. He slowly pulled away from her. But she still felt numb; she didn't want it to end. But she knew it must. She slowly opened her eyes and he was still right in front of her. But instead of destroyed building behind him, a night sky met her eyes.

"I...I…I'm Sorry. I didn't mean….I couldn't help…" he stuttered out blushing furiously. She smiled, this was the Beastboy she knew and loved. Even if he wasn't real it didn't matter.

"It's okay." She said as awe spread across his face, she cocked an eyebrow at his amazed look. "What?"

"You smiled." He breathed quietly still staring at her.

"Yah. Well you just looked so cute I couldn't help it."

"I knew it would be astonishing but… your more beautiful than I could have imagined…hey what?" he said quickly realizing what she had just said. "You think I'm cute?" she nodded timidly. Than as she watched that goofy grin sprang up again.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I didn't think you liked me back." She said looking down at her knees and the tiled floor beneath them.

She heard a little laugh than, "I think I just proved that I like you back. Don't you?" she looked up into his eyes and saw the affection she had always wanted to see. His eyes were locked on her and the same shiver she had a minute ago ran down her back again.

"C'mon." he said softly grabbing a hold of her arm. "Let's get up off the cold floor. Can you stand?" In truth her legs felt like jelly, but she nodded and let him pull her up. Brushing the dust of her legs she looked around them.

They were standing on an enormous balcony over looking a sprawling city. Buildings of every design dotted the horizon like jewels on a necklace. The twin suns were just starting to set, giving everything a golden glow. Fresh air blew a few stands of her hair across her face. And than a voice could be heard singing a beautiful song.

It came from behind them, thought the curtains back into the building the balcony was connected to. The building in fact was a monastery. She looked over the edge of the balcony and saw several monks entering and exiting the great silver doors. She looked back behind her at Beastboy who was looking out toward the sunset.

"Where are we?" He asked amazed.

They were on a floating city, the place she had been raised. The place her mother still resided. There was only one word for it, and when she said it she looked out toward the sun's and felt completely at peace.

"Home."

* * *

**i'm gunna try something new...well new for me...A_ poll._**

**okay the question is: do you think Beastboy will live?** Please keep details to your self as not to spoil it for others...why...well i have gotten a few PM's and TWO people guess exactly right.)

* * *

**I planed this part from the beginning.. But keep I would like you to keep and old saying in mind.**

"_How do you make a child, who had nothing… cry? First you givethem the world, than you tear it all away."_

**think about it...**

**EternalLoss**

**_PLEASE READ & REVIEW_**


	14. The Beast and The Demon

_Howdy another great chapter comin' at yah_...

_To_ **Monitor Prime **Hey yah changed your name! cool...anyway i wanted to ask you what you meant by '_Very similar to Fantastic Four: Unthinkable' _i'm not familar with that comparison...

_Enough ramblings_**onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:** The Beast and the Demon

"_Two sparrows in a hurricane…"_

* * *

Jinx and Starfire sat in the common room unsure if they should move. They didn't make a sound or a movement of any kind, almost as if they were worried that if they _did _make a sound; the destruction would start again. Only a minute ago thunderous crashes emanated from the upper levels, Raven's room to be exact. They both knew why she was so distraught, and understood, but hearing the silent as even more worrying. 

"Shall we go see if friend Raven is alright?" asked Starfire floating over to the doors that lead to the elevator that would take them to the level the bedrooms were.

"Girl, if you wanna go poking the tickin' time bomb be my guest. But just don't come crying to my when she goes Chernobyl on your ass." Cracked Jinx as she passed Starfire and waked down the hall, heading to the elevator to get to the garage so she could get back to the hospital.

But before she could push the button to call the elevator, Starfire appeared before her with worry on her features. "Aren't you worried about friend Raven?"

Jinx's expression softened and she let a little of what she was feeling into her voice, "Of course I am. But she doesn't need us right now. She needs Beastboy." Than reaching around the alien girl Jinx pushed the button calling up the elevator.

"But shouldn't we at least try to help friend Raven?"

Jinx closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "You don't need to say 'friend' before her name. Just call her Raven, 'kay?" than there was a little 'ding' signaling the elevator had arrived. "It gets on my nerves and probably hers when you keep saying 'friend Raven' or 'friend Cyborg'.

"Oh… than shouldn't we at least try to help…Raven?" asked Starfire still looking a little strained as Jinx stepped into the elevator. Jinx just stood there for a second, then with a defeated sigh she pushed the 'up' button. Seeing this Starfire squealed with delight and jumped into the elevator next to Jinx.

"A few things though." Said Jinx as they were pulled up. "One. Were only going to peek in to see if she's okay. Two. If she doesn't want us there, we leave. And Third…" what third was Starfire never found out because when the elevator opened up to the yawning hall it looked like a war zone.

They had to crouch a little to be able to walk beneath Beastboy's bunk beds that jammed halfway into the hall. A few flickering lights that had almost been pulled out of the walls swayed slowly, causing the little light there was to dance eerily on the walls and destruction.. Scorch marks seemed to crawl up one wall almost as if there had been a fire here a minute ago.

"I think she already went A-Bomb on the place." Jinx as she stepped over the dismembered corpse of a stuffed animal which she assumed belonged to  
Starfire.

They slowly made their way toward the door at the end of the hallway, they passed Robins room. Again they had to duck, this time pass beneath a Bo staff that was sticking awkwardly out of his door. On their right they passed an enormous hole that had once been Beastboy's room. The door was lying on the floor, torn out by the bunk beds that had flown out of his room a while ago.

Than there it was. Raven's room. Or what was left of it. The door was reduced to a ball of metal that Jinx kicked on her way to the opening. Starfire was floating along behind her because there was to much debris to be able to walk properly. After a second Jinx gave up also and than mumbling a few well chosen words, she floated up beside Starfire.

The floor was a mess of books and glass. It seemed the large mirror that had once sat atop Raven's dresser decide to explode. And speaking of Raven, there she was. She was floating in the middle of the devastation like a single untouched island in the middle of an angry ocean.

Jinx looked over her, she was obviously meditating. Her face was shining, a sign that she had been recently crying. But strangest of all she had a shadow of a smile on her face. Jinx frown, there was something about the smile, it was…sad like she was saying… goodbye. But pushing it from her mind she turned to Starfire.

"See other than a wreaked room she's okay. Can we go now?"

Starfire gave one last worried glance at Raven, than with a nod they headed back they way they came toward the elevator that would take them to the garage.

* * *

"So you used to live here?" asked Beastboy looking out at all the buildings. 

"Kinda the essence of 'home' don't yah think?" replied Raven smiling at him again.

"How come you can smile now with out anything blowing up?"

Raven walked up beside him and leaned on the railing of the balcony. "Because were in my mind… none of this is real." When she said that her face seemed to fall a bit like she had been trying to deceive herself up to that point and only just realized the truth. But than she felt a nervous arm fall on her shoulders. She could see Beastboy out of the corner of her eye and he looked like he wanted to say something. But he simply turned back to the sunset.

"They look kinda the same huh?"

"What?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"The sunset. It looks like the ones back at the tower." Than he frowned a little. "Except for there being two of them."

"I know." She said still trying to read his face. It looked natural, but still gave away nothing. "That's why I like meditating on the roof. It reminds me of home."

"So… are we on another plant or something?" asked Beastboy looking straight down at the dozens if people in robes walking around. Hint of a smile spread across his face when he saw a few children running somewhere.

"Another dimension actually."

Almost the second she said this, his ears pricked up. The whole time they were here there seemed to be somebody softly singing a lullaby. But he could have sworn they just said 'Raven'. Turning he walked toward the voice. It was coming from inside the building they were on…

_Sleep my little Raven_

_Close your eyes_

_Tomorrow is a new day _

_Waiting for you_

_Fly my little Raven _

_In your dreams_

_You can sleep now baby_

_I'll protect you_

Beastboy had stopped right outside the curtain. The only thing separating him from whoever was singing. He felt Raven come up beside him, and them she pulled back the curtain and Beastboy saw a woman in a white robe singing a lullaby to a tiny child sleeping in her arms.

Beastboy couldn't help but smile when he took a better look at the child. Her skin was smooth and pearly white, except for her rosy cheeks. In the middle of her forehead was a tiny red chakra. As she slept one small hand came up and rubbed a tiny eye before she slipped back into her peaceful slumber. And the woman holding her was obviously her mother because they had many of the same features, including the chakra.

"She always called me her little Raven. Dark, but not evil, just misunderstood." Said Raven quietly, as though she was afraid to wake her smaller self. "That's why I use that name."

"All the people here avoided me and pretended I wasn't here because of who my father was, so leaving here was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." She closed her eyes and listened to the memory of her mother's words for a second before she continued. "My mother was the only person I ever knew that would even look at me. But when I left for earth, planning to find a way to stop Trigon, she said that there would be people there that would accept me for who I was and not care about my past. So I left most of my life behind and took Raven as my new name." she wasn't sure why she was telling him this, after all be was only a manifestation of her own desires.

"So…What's your old name?" She looked over at Beastboy and of course he had an idiotic expression on his face. Than he stared wiggling his eyebrows. Raven fought off a laugh as long as she could but it slipped out.

"Can't you ever be serious?"

He shrugged "Sure, but your serious enough for both of us." She smacked him jokingly and leaned back against the door framed. But he wouldn't let up. "You're avoiding the question." Beastboy said musically.

She could feel a blush creeping up her face. But he still had the goofy smile on his face, and the sunset reflected in his eyes. He was so _cute;_ she suddenly had the most powerful urge to kiss him again. As this ran through her mind she could feel her will slipping. Finally looking at the floor she mumbled something, but it was too soft even for his heightened hearing.

"What?"

Her face still burning she said quietly. "My name was Rachael."

"Really." Said Beastboy, very slowly. Looking up Raven saw an evil glint in his eyes, than her voice got cold and hard, although her eyes still smiled.

"If you tell anyone I will hurt you." But that only made him laugh. "On the subject…" She started gaining a wicked grin. His face immediately fell knowing what was coming.

"So, the sunset and what-not." Said Beastboy turning away from her and trying to sound tough even though his voice cracked. But she appeared right in front of him with a squeak he fell backwards and landed on his butt… his very cute butt.

She looked down at him and shook her head, more of an effort to get that thought out of her head than anything, so she could concentrate on more important things. "Little help?" he asked raising a hand. Rolling her eyes she reached down and pulled him up.

The second he was on his feet she glared at him again. "Answer the question, c'mon I told you my real name."

After a shifty glance around, got a very serious look on his face. "You have to promise never to tell anyone." She thought that was a little weird. After all how back could a name be?

"Promise?"

"Yah I promise." She said quickly wondering what could be so bad.

"I don't know what my parents we thinking at the time..." he was obviously trying to skirt around the fact. But finally, after a glare from her he gave in.

"My name's Garfeild okay."

He expected her to start laughing immediately, but instead when he looked up she wore a soft smile. "I like it; I think it's a fitting name."

For a second he thought he heard her wrong. "Come again?"

Than that sly smile slid back onto her face. "Although for it to be perfect you would need to be orange instead of green." Than she giggled at his stunned expression. It took a second for him to realize the 'Garfeild the cat' meaning.

"That hurt."

"Maybe if you layed off the lasagna you wouldn't be so soft."

"Your never going to let me forget this are you?" he asked with a crestfallen look on his face.

"Nope." Than she remembered something. "Oh yah, Robin was saying something about your family coming down." As soon as she said this all the colour drained out of his face. She wondered what the matter was now. "What?"

"They'll tell every one my name is Garfeild. The jokes and mockery from Robin and Cyborg will be unbearable. And I don't even want to think about what Starfire will do." Than a little glimmer of hope shone in is face. "You can stop them." Than he stood tall and saluted like he was issuing orders to subordinates. "When you get back you must stop them at all costs."

As he said this a small half-smile appeared on her face. But when he stopped talking, it slowly faded. She just realized something….if this Beastboy was a figment of her mind…how did he know things she had never heard of before, like his real name? Then before she could dwell on the matter more, almost as if he sensed what she was thinking. He walked over beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder and began to speak…all the joy and hype gone from his voice.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

He didn't say what he was talking about, but she knew. "I'm not a normal human, I could hurt you or anybody around me if I felt too much emotion, and I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt, especially if I did it."

But he shook is head. "That's not why… at least not all of it"

He was a little more insightful than she expected. She closed her eyes in defeat, he had seen past that phony answer, may as well tell him the truth. She just wished she didn't have to. "I have a dark side that can not be completely controlled. An evil deep within me that I was…am afraid you will not like if you got close enough to get a look at It." she finished speaking, but she could not look up into his face again. She didn't know what she expected him to say, but it certainly wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"Were both idiots."

"What?" now she was really confused.

A weak smile graced his still serious face. "Were the same in that aspect." But seeing the confused look on her face explained further. "I may not be part demon, but when I get mad I turn into an eight foot tall Beast. And that's also the reason why I was afraid to let you get close. Afraid I might get mad one day and hurt you."

"But you would never hurt me."

"And now thanks to the secondary effect in the Trylonian curse you can never hurt _me_." She looked up amazed, realizing he was right. But before Raven could say anything he surprised her by pulling her into a tight embrace.

She had wanted to say something but she immediately forgot what it was. He was warm, strong and had a soothing smell. But just as her mind was going black, she noticed he seemed to be shaking, and a few wet drops seemed to fall on her shoulder. _Tears. _She was just about to ask what was wrong when he spoke.

"Raven you have to wake up now."

"I like it here better." She said quietly holding onto him tighter.

"I do to, but I want to see you one last time with my own eyes." She froze, not knowing if she heard him right. Pulling away she looked him over, he seemed to be fading. She took a step backwards. His whole body was shimmering like he was being washed away. Than just as she could see the setting suns through his body, the link she had felt between herself and the real Beastboy opened up. Than he vanished, as she felt a presence slid across the link back into Beastboy's body.

For several seconds after he was gone she just stood there, not moving, barely breathing. _That was really him, everything he said was…real. _

* * *

_yah i know this is getting pretty big...but dont worry, the next chapter will be something about his family. than...later on...more combat...(insert evil laugh here) think about **that**_

**EternalLoss**

**_PLEASE READ & REVIEW_**


	15. The Sacrifice

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Okay to my regulars (you know who you are) I am really sorry for being 4 days late..i was outta town for a while and when I got back it was Sunday night. (my usual update day) so I have worked very hard these past three days and as a big 'I'm sorry' I give you **A DOUBLE CHAPTER!**

That's right this chapter is just under 5 thousand words twice the size of my usual ones. I plan on updating on the 4th like I would regularly.. so expect chapter 16 on time.

**P.S. THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS ONE!**

No further talkie…enjoy…**ohhh1 LAST THING, LETS TRY TO BEAT MY RECOND OF 19 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER, OK?**

* * *

****

**Chapter 15: **The Sacrifice

"_Raven; please forgive me for what I am about to do…"_

* * *

At the front desk of the hospital, a secretary goes through files on the computer while she wonders when this day will end; alter all she has more important things to do. Hearing a cough she looks up. And standing there is a rather attractive man in a white lab coat, with a stethoscope draped around his neck.

"Hello I'm Doctor Rydell, I am here to fill the empty position, and I seem to be lost." He said all this with a chuckle and a wink. "Would you mind telling me how to get to the emergency room?"

"No problem that's what I'm here for." Said the secretary. Then as she tires to hide a blush she calmly writes down directions on a scrap of paper. "You're really turned around; the ER is on the other side of the building."

"My, my, I see I am." Said Doctor Rydell looking over the scrap she handed him. "I'll be back later, maybe I'll see you again." Than with a charming smile he turned and walked down the long hallway. She hadn't expected she was talking to a murderer. She never expected she had just sealed a death certificate.

There was no Doctor Rydell, there probably wasn't even an empty physician position at this Hospital. But the impostor was projecting a Glamour charm. It shows people only what the caster wants them to see. And he wanted them to see a doctor, a man who could move about this environment freely; rather than a wicked man in a black robe.

Why was he here? Well two reasons. One; he still had an execution to perform. And two; he wanted to make the Demon; who had cause him so much trouble of late, to suffer. And after seeing how that small green man had thrown his life away to protect her….he knew where to start.

* * *

The first thing Beastboy realized when he began to wake up was he couldn't feel. That sounds a little childish. But think about it for a second, in reality your mind sub-consciously ignores most of the information given by your nerves. Wind-currents, room temperatures, the weave of the fabric you are wearing. All of it is being constantly updated. But like everything, you don't know its there until it's gone.

It felt like he had been sawed off at the waist. It was terrifying not being able to feel your legs. It's kinda like walking up a flight of stairs. Only you reach the top before you think you should, and it's like you fall. There's an adrenaline rush. Your whole body gets a hot flash, and than it finally dawns on you. You legs are never going to move again.

The muscles in the legs will slowly deteriorate until they are small and unformed. It will continue to get worse and worse until it gets to the point that it looks like some mad-scientist had sewn a child's legs onto your body. You will be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of your life. People will pretend there is nothing wrong with you, they will lie and say you look well. But a child tells no lies. You will see them stare openly. See them ask 'what's wrong with his legs.' And all the adults will shush him like it's a bad thing to tell you the truth, like you don't already know. And just when Beastboy thinks it can't get any worse, it does.

Suddenly, just like with his legs he notices he can't feel his right arm. He knows the left is there; he can raise it and look at it wrapped in bandages. But the right, he struggles to raise his head, ignoring the stabbing pain in his abdominals, he looks down upon himself with his one remaining eye. His arm is gone. Not even a stump remains. It's just gone. And strangest of all, there was an ache where his elbow should be. 'Phantom Pains' he believed they were called. Pains that seemed to originate from a severed limb like the brain was still trying to send signals to it.

His sheets are soaked with blood, but not from lack of changing. He could see an enormous stack of clean linen next to his bead. Like a hill of snow.

A sharp smell assaulted his nose. He pulled back from it, it reminded him of old cheese. It sounded like a joke, but it really did. That thought brought up a memory. If a wound had the odor of cheese…it was Gangrene. A flesh-eating bacterium that sometimes resulted in the amputation of limbs, and it was coming from his unmoving legs.

As he lies back down he sees that the metal lamp over his bed is mildly reflective. And the thing it showed looked like he was on deaths doorstep. It also showed a large clear tube at the base of his throat. Following it with his eye, he saw it leads over to an accordion-like machine that was breathing for him. All around him machines beeped and buzzed, fighting a losing battle trying to save his life.

But before he could pursue those thoughts any further there was a loud 'click' from across the room. The doors opened and Cyborg entered. He wasn't wearing surgical scrubs, he had deemed them unnecessary and they gave off an uneasy feeling to the patients. Cyborg walked over to him slowly caring a strange square object. It was barely bigger than a TV remote, but it had nine large buttons on it.

Taking it over to the side of his bed, Cyborg bend down and plugged the small machine into the wall in several places. For an instant there was a loud screeching feedback loop from the speakers positioned next to Beastboy's bead. Than deafening quiet once again filled the room. Looking up from his completed work Cyborg gently lifted BB's Left arm and place the square beneath his hand.

He had been silent from the instant he entered the room, and a grim expression covered his face. As Beastboy watched he noticed that Cyborg was deliberately trying to not make eye contact with him.

"This is a voice synthesizer; it works by typing on it like a cell phone text message." Cyborg said softly. Than he stood back and sat down in a chair Beastboy hadn't noticed before. "You did good, Raven's gunna be just fine."

With a small nod Beastboy began to type a message. It was slow work pounding it out one letter at a time with such weak fingers but after a minute he was done. Not sure what to do next he looked back at his friend.

Realizing what Beastboy wanted Cyborg says "Hit the button in the very top left to finish." Hitting the button he was told Beastboy waited for a voice. And when it came it was cold and metaly, sounding hollow and dead. Kinda fitting he guessed, _he _wasn't long for this world.

The voice came from the speakers beside his bead, and for some reason there was a lag in the voice. "I know…. She is coming… I want to talk….to her a…a…alone."

For a second Cyborg wanted to ask Beastboy _how_ he knew she was alright. But he pushed it from his mind and steeled himself for what he was about to do….what he was about to propose.

"You got beat up pretty bad, the doctors, me, everybody did everything they could." Said Cyborg still not making direct eye contact with Beastboy.

Beastboy had heard that line before. Back in the jungle, where he had been turned into this…animal. His parents had had a terrible boating accident. And when he was taken to the hospital by a close family friend they had said the something; _"We did everything we could." _But its not that easy to explain to a child that his parents had died.

That's probably why Cyborg couldn't look him in the eye. He had seen it before; nobody had the nerve to tell him the truth back then either. The doctor had come into the waiting room, fidgeting with his glasses. Than he got that far away look in his eyes like he was trying to be somewhere else; and told the child sitting before he was alone in the world.

But he didn't want that to happen to Raven. He wanted her to have somebody. And from the look of his body it wasn't going to be him… but than he noticed a strange look on Cyborg's face, almost like he was wrestling with himself.

"What?" came that synthesized voice once again jarring Cyborg out his thoughts.

"There is a way to save your life, but its…not appealing."

Shock hit Beastboy like a typhoon. Why wasn't he getting this procedure right now? "Well let's do it."

"It's not that simple!" burst Cyborg surprising Beastboy. Than with a sigh he sat back in the chair. And began to explain a very _dangerous _very experimentalprocedure. When he finished speaking Beastboy understood why Cyborg had had trouble bringing it up. If he went through with it, he would go through hell. But he would have his angel beside him. But nobody would have to tell _her _that he was dead. She would never have some cold doctor tell her to say her goodbyes.

With as grim of an expression as he could manage he said, "Do it."

* * *

Raven had arrived at the hospital several minutes ago and had met up with Robin, Starfire and Jinx in the waiting room. Right now Cyborg was in Beastboy's room talking to him about something. At least that's what Robin had told her. Across from her, starfire and Jinx were talking amongst themselves and Robin had his head back trying to get a little sleep.

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway. At the sound Robin lifted his head and looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. Cyborg who had just come back into the room walked over to the doorway and looked down the brightly lit hall way. And than his mouth fell open and all he was able to say was. "Oh my…"

Raven sat up a little straighter. She suddenly got the most unsettling feeling. It was like a brick sitting in her gut. It shouldn't be…him.

But she breathed a sigh of relive when she saw who it was. Cyborg took a shaky step backwards, his mouth still hung open. The Doom Patrol were his childhood heroes, especially since his accident. He guessed it was because of Robotman. He was proof that a Cyborg could live a happy life. He had even heard a rumor a few years back that he had a wife that accepted him for the way he was.

Robin got to his feet and shook hands with a stony faced Mento. "Robin." Was all that the man said with a sharp nod. Negitive-man looked…well you couldn't really see how he looked, with all those bandages and all. But he held himself like a man who was hurting. And finally Elastic-Girl came into view. She looked like she was trying to act tough, but her bloodshot eyes betrayed her.

"Cyborg close your mouth." Whispered Robin with a nudge

Doing what he was told Cyborg closed his mouth and shook his head. Than turned to Robin and asked. "What is the Doom Patrol doing here? Not to sound unhappy you're here." He added quickly, his hands raised defensively. (Great going on the first impression Vic." Jinx mumbled.)

"Mento and Elastic-Girl are Beastboy's adoptive parents." Robin said as Starfire got up from the couch and stood beside Cyborg casting a weary glance at Robotman.

Before anyone had a chance to respond or make anymore inquiries Elistia-Girl spoke up. "When can we talk to Gar-"

"Beastboy." Came raven's voice from across the room. Everybody turned toward her and she could feel and embarrassed blush creeping up her face at all the attention.

"OH yes sorry, I always forget he doesn't like his real name being used." Said Elistia-Girl." But seeing only vacant expressions she turned back to Robin. "When _can_ we see Beastboy?" Robin didn't know but her shot a questioning look at Cyborg. He was boss-man in this court.

"He is awake and answering…normally. But we don't want to stress him out with a lot of people being there all at once. So…" he said all this while managing to look rather important. Than behind him a Blonde Nurse came around the corner and walked into Beastboy's room. Presumably to take readings and what-not.

But as she turned the corner at his room there was the strangest sound of a ruffling cloak. It seemed like only Cyborg had heard it because when he turned to get a better look Jinx smacked him in the back of the head. "Eyes front and center Tin Man"

Glancing over at the sorceress he knew he was going to pay later. But he had heard a cloak swish! But shaking it off he turned back to the others. "Yah, we don't want to overload him so, I think Just the Doom Patrol for fifteen minutes than the Titans for fifteen. Any longer and he'll get too tired out."

A minute later just as the Doom Patrol was about to go into the room. Cyborg nodded Mento over. But the metal man just stood there, he seemed unable to start speaking. Mento assuming he didn't have anything to say turned to leave and was stopped by a hand falling on is shoulder.

"You'll want to warn your team, he's bad."

"How bad?"

Again he paused. Then he went over his prognosis again. By the end Mento once again had the mask of stone on his face. "I see, so this…is…to say…goodbye?" he added a slight questioning tone at the end of his sentence. Receiving a nod he straightened up and was about to leave when he stopped.

"That girl…" He said nodding over to Raven who still sat cross-legged on the couch. "She really meant something to him huh."

"Yah." Said Cyborg with a sigh. "She's the reason he's like this. He threw himself between her and a Psycho trying to kill her."

"That's my boy…stupid move…but if you have to go out…best that its for someone you love."

* * *

Raven sat alone on the couch her mind in chaos. When she had exited her mediation, and came over her. Doubt about if that was really him began to set in. than his 'mother' had started to say _that_ name.

What did it mean? She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, so the fifteen minutes that the Doom Patrol were in there were the longest she had ever experienced. But finally they had come out and now it was the Titans' turn. So now they were here walking down that same long white hall way she had seen in her vision. And she was the only one not surprised by the state of him; having already seen him like this in her visions. But it was still surreal seeing him like this.

Inside the room, that blonde nurse was still moving around, checking monitors and machines. She hung back behind the others as they spoke words of inspiration, trying to give hope where there was none. Than that mechanical voice came from those speakers, it was horrid.

A few times she would make eye contact with him, but mostly she tried to avoid looking his was. Seeing him this helpless, this close to death, hurt her deeply. Even worse was the fact that she knew _she _was the reason he was in here. If she had been stronger, tried harder she could have defeated Kymendon before all this happened.

After about ten minutes of this Beastboy gave an almost unnoticeable nod to Cyborg. But Raven saw it and wondered what it was about. But she didn't have to wonder for long because just than Cyborg spoke up.

"Hey Robin I got some things I need you to look at." With a small nod and an apology to Beastboy Robin got up, and as Cyborg predicted Starfire followed. Jinx who had gotten the gist of what Beastboy wanted also followed leavening the two alone.

For several seconds after the others had left dozens of thoughts chased themselves around Raven's head. _He had said it was really him. But what if it wasn't? she didn't believe in mind projections after all. Did she? Was that all just in her mind? Should she ask him? What if he said no?_

(You know you're very cute when you're lost in thought.)

"What the hell was… that was…did you…how?" She studier out as a half smile spread across his battered face.

(Dunno, I don't even know if it's me doing it. could be you and I'm just the first one to figure it out.)

"How does it work?" she was kind of curious now.

(Not to sure, I just think of you and than I feel that little connection between us open up. Then I just think the works and you hear it.) She thought that was a little to simple. But she tried it anyway. She thought of him. Not the way he was now, but the way he used to be. Laughing, smiling and making his stupid jokes.

Then just like he said she felt that little thread of life between them open up. She wondered what she should say. (Hello?)

(Why is it that the first thing that a person says, whether it be on a phone or in a scary forest is 'Hello?')

(Smart-ass.)

He let out a raspy laugh that looked a little painful (Yah damn rights. By the way did Cyborg tell you that he might have thought of a way to fix me up?)

Her mouth fell open Cyborg hadn't said anything about that. In truth Beastboy had asked Cyborg not to say anything, _he_ had wanted to tell Raven the good news. Than his body began to convulse as he coughed. She took a step forward but couldn't do anything.

She winced at the small amount of blood that gathered at the corner of his mouth. But before she could say anything his eyes went wide. He looked over at the blonde nurse as if he had just noticed her. His nose flexed as he sniffed the air again.

She looked at the nurse but couldn't see anything odd. (What?) Her sweet voice in his head seemed to snap him out of his trance. But something still seemed to be bothering him.

(Raven… Rachael, you have to make me a promise.)

(What?) When he used her real name it caught her off guard. But he continued, a few beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. And the whole time he seemed to be rushing through what he wanted to say. Like he thought something horrible was about to happen.

(Promise me that no matter what happens you will be happy) his voice now was very strained.

Now she was starting to get scared, and it must have passed through the link because Beastboy dropped the fearful expression and when he 'spoke' again his voice was his usual tone. Although there was a stained undertone to it.

(If something goes wrong, if I don't…make it. I need you to promise me that you will move on, find someone who cares for you. Who will take care of you)

(Nothing will happen) he seemed to know something she didn't, but he wasn't making it easy to figure out.

(Please. Just premise me if I go, you… will open up more…. not spend so much time alone…let someone in. and smile more often. You really are beautiful when you smile.)

(Why are you telling me this?) she asked as the nurse came up beside them and checked the heart monitor beside his bed.

His face relaxed more, all the creases vanished. And his 'voice' got soft. (It's a very risky procedure. I just want you to be happy.)

(I will be.)

(Racheal…I love you more than anything in this world. All I care about is you. So please. Promise me this one thing.) She was numb. It was like a dream he had just confirmed her every hope and dream.

So without hesitation she promised him that if by some insane circumstances he… passed away. She would eventually move on.

Suddenly he looked very tired. (Rachael, you should be getting back. Get some sleep. We both need it.)

With a nod she agreed getting up she walked over to the side of the bad and bent down and kissed him on the forehead. And he felt something slip around his neck. Reaching down with his left hand he lifted it up to see (A penny?)

(It's the good luck penny you gave me when my father first arrived. I thought you could hold onto it…you know, For good luck.) Than a smile crept its way across her face. (Okay, see you later.) than she turned and walked over to the door. But just before she left she said. (I love you to Garfeild.) Than she left and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of machines, and the footsteps of the blonde nurse. Then the clicking of the message pad Cyborg had left here sounded. It was deafening in the lonely space.

"Here to… finish me …off?" the metaly voice was emotionless but the expression on Beastboy's face was of pure hatred.

A hard male laughter emanated from the blonde nurse. And she began to shimmer and several seconds later she was replaced with a dark robed figure. His hood was still down so his piercing blue eyes drilled into Beastboy. "Actually yes. And might I add I am very impressed by your detection of me. Tell me how did you do it?

Kymendon the Pure patiently waited as Beastboy pounded out his next message. "I…c…could smell your…stench from here."

"Ahh yes, the heightened senses…I didn't count on that." Said the monster before him. Then with out a show of emotion Kymendon raised a hand. "This is nothing personal, I don't want to kill you…" he started, but than shrugged "okay I_ do_ want to kill you. But just for the fact that it will cause the demon to suffer."

Beastboy had guesses this the instant he had smelt the bastard. And he had instantly realized there was only one way that they could defeat Kymendon. He was to powerful. After all he was the one who had banished Trigon. So he must have unimaginable power reserves. So he would get his way no matter how much they struggled, he would kill every one of them until he got to perform his 'Execution.'

But there was a way for Raven to defeat him. She had to get angry. Well not just angry, she had to _want_ to lose control. She had great power sleeping within her. But when ever it tried to get out, when she got mad. She always fought it; she always pushed back on the power. But the only way she could beat Kymendon was to embrace the anger. Bend it to her will like she had done when she had fought her father.

So that's why he had to do this. He could have reached over to the panic switch and alert the others, but he didn't. Raven had just left. So all he had to do was call out and she would hear. But he wouldn't. He would lie here, unmoving, silent. And just as a red energy engulfed Kymendon's hand. Just as he felt a cold handgrip his heart, a single plea entered his mind. It wasn't for life; he had come to terms with his own end already. It was for forgiveness.

_"Rachael: please forgive me for what I am about to do." _

* * *

Raven was back in the waiting room with all the others. The Doom Patrol had reluctantly left on an emergency call. But they would be back. and the strangest thing happened. Raven Realized she was smiling. And nothing broke or exploded. Ohhh it was a great feeling. She had a feeling everything was going to work out just fine.

At least she had thought that until she had felt a shudder in the tiny thread of life that connected herself to Beastboy. She had just been in the room five minuets ago. He looked fine. She jumped to her feet when she felt it shake harder and fade slightly. She tried to spread she mind across it and see what was wrong. but he was blocking her. Somebody asked her what was wrong. But she didn't respond. Instead she took off at a dead run.

Down the hall she ran as fast as she could. Her footsteps thundered through the halls. People jumped out of her way. Behind her she could hear Cyborg following her. But he wasn't important. Then again she felt the thread fade. Fear consuming her she levitated up a few feet off the ground and shot off faster than before.

She arrived at his room just as the thread disappeared. she could see was his face. His mouth was slack. His eyes open but unfocused. He was dead. Beastboy was dead. And his murderer was still in the room. She wanted to both kill Kymendon and rush to Beastboy's side at the same time. But her demon heritage decided it for her. She could feel blind rage bubbling up from within, and for the first time ever she didn't fight it she embraced it.

Her eyes glowed a flaming red, they almost seemed like they were ablaze. A black aura engulfed her entire body, white energy crackled up and down her small form. All the softness, all the beauty Beastboy had fallen in love with burned away and was replacing by a Demi-Goddess of pure Vengeance. A wind kicked up out of nowhere blowing her cloak around. Anger was all she felt. Vengeance was all she wanted.

With a furious gesture she blasted a confused Kymendon with an unbelievably powerful blast that send him through several walls and to the bottom of the lack next to the hospital. Her feet lifted off the ground. But like she was on fire a black trail was burned into the floor directly beneath her. Linoleum malted and bubbled carpet shrived. And then with out a word she glided out of the window… ready to battle Kymendon to the death.

* * *

Cyborg ran into the room nearly a full minute after Raven had left. The room was destroyed. Machines littered the floor, their wires other innards ripped out. And in the center of it a Beastboy lay. Unmoving. Dead.. Cyborg immediately ran to his side checking for a pulse. There was none. He checked to see if he was breathing…he wasn't.

_"Doctor!_ I need a crash cart in here **_NOW!" _**he screamed. A few seconds later sever nurses and two doctors ran in pushing a crash cart. "He needs a shot of adrenaline!" yelled Cyborg to one nurses as everyone did something, whether it be re-checking his heart or jamming a foot long needle of adrenaline into his heart.

Next the paddles were charged and a glue-like substance was squirted between them. _"Two fifty…Clear"_ cyborg placed the paddles on his best friend chest and pressed the button. Beastboy's tiny body nearly jumped off the table. But the screeching from the still-working heart monitor still sounded.

"_Three hundred!" _Cyborg ordered. He was having terrible flash back to when they first brought Beastboy in and his heart had stopped again. _"Clear!" _again the tiny green body jumped. But again no life returned to his vacant eyes. Again the death screech continued to sound.

_"C'mon buddy just come back once more." _Cyborg only had four minutes after the heart stopped to revive the body. Or else the brain would die, and if that happened it would all be over,****but he had passed that maker thrity seconds ago.****As Cyborg placed the charged paddles on Beastboys chest one last time, he his hope died. he had done everything he could. his best friend was gone forever. he bowed his head and whispered. "one last time." and for the first time in his life Cyborg prayed. to who, he didn't know, he just wanted his friend back.

* * *

**_PLEASE READ & REVIEW_**

**EternalLoss**

****


	16. Vengeance

Howdy peoples... 'kay i swear this site is out to get me. first when ever i try to edit my profile page the whole damn thing goes offline. than i uploaded this whole bloody chapter sunday night like i usualy do...and than today i was like 'what no reviews...nobody love me boohooboohoo' and i realized it didn't even upload even though it said it did...damn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Vengeance **

"_Hell hath no fury like a women's heart scorned."_

* * *

The people in the city stared up at the sky in wonder as it blackened. The moon was gone along with the sun, even the stars had vanished. It was a terribly frightening thing to see. They didn't understand what was happening. All they knew was it looked like hell had burst forth and was waiting in the shadows for the right moments to strike. They didn't know how close to the truth they were with this assumption. 

In another part of the city, at the bottom of a lake placed next to a damaged hospital, a powerful warlock stood on the sand floor. The spell that hit him had stunned him. It was nowhere near powerful enough to kill him. But he had a feeling _she_ knew that. Who was she? Well she was a filthy half-demon who was going to give Trigon the Terrible passage to this dimension, again. Once had been more than enough. Kymendon had failed the first time. He wasn't even on this plane of existence when Trigon had asserted himself.

But he wouldn't let it happen again. He was going to make sure of it. Several months ago he had found out the Demon hadn't killed her father with her last blow. She hadn't been quite powerful enough. She only had the power to send him to a dimensional prison, trapping him between realities if you will. But that wouldn't keep a being like Trigon down for long. And he formulated a plan to escape.

Through one of him many senses, during a rather long 'Mind Trek.' Kymendon the Pure had stumbled upon the Demon-Gods plan. A plan that was to soon be put into action. A plan that, if it succeeds would not be reversible, no matter how powerful the opposition.

Kymendon looked upwards toward the sky, which was a hundred feet about him. And wondered how he should deal with the Demon. Should he use the Trylonian curse again? She would be expecting it, but there was no way to stop it. He ran through several possibilities as he stood on the bottom of that lake. All the while above him Raven was preparing to wipe him from the face of the planet.

* * *

Magic, it was coursing through her body like never before. Raven felt like she was connected to everything. She could feel every ripple in the air, nothing moved without her knowing about it. She had always been a Demi-Goddess. But other than the occasional 'feeling' she didn't possess any God-like qualities. 

But now, she 'Felt' the world. She could feel the thunderheads she was creating taking form. Feel the static of the lightening that flashed behind her. And she also knew in exactly sixty three seconds Kymendon would rise from the lake. But most of all she could feel Beastboy behind her. His heart still, his mind gone. At that thought even more power rose up from inside her. The air around her now appeared to bend _away_ from her. Almost as if the _universe_ feared her.

All long the coast line screams could be heard. The combined fear of seeing the stars vanish and a girl that bends the world was too much. Riots, fighting anger. The city was thrown into chaos within a matter of seconds. And on schedule, right on que; Kymendon rose from the lake. Water streaming off him in torrents.

He now appeared to stand on the surface of the water. He looked up and saw the anger in her four red eyes and laughed. "Little Demon, are you still resisting. Just die already. It will save everybody a lot of trouble." He had expected her to make some sort of clever retort. Or at the very least scream at him in anger. Instead she just began to float down toward him ever-so-slowly. Almost like a feather on a gentle breeze. But unlike a small feather she move with tremendous power. Like a several hundred ton locomotive moving at a walking pace. Its not moving fast, but you could feel its unimaginable strength.

Kymendon smirked as he looked up at Raven. Another bolt of lightening flashed across the sky as she continued to float down toward him. "Little Demon are you coming down to struggle or, have you finally given up? Do you want to be executed?" again he got no response, she just continued she slow trek downward. Kymendon laughed again and waited patiently for Raven to make the first move.

She stopped about ten feet above Kymendon; another flash of lightning behind her was followed immediately by bone shaking thunder. Raven slowly raised a hand, and with blinding speed lashed out at Kymendon. A great black arc of energy flashed across the space faster than a bolt of lightning. Kymendon just barely teleported out of the way before the energy flash boiled millions of gallons of water. When Kymendon appeared on the opposite bank he raised an impressed eyebrow, the lake had dropped a full foot.

He looked back toward where Raven had been standing only seconds ago. But she was gone. He had had every sense trained on her, how could she slip by him? Then just as suddenly he was hit from behind. The pain was so intense he lost consciousness for a few seconds. When he re-opened his eyes, he saw _her_ floating in the sky above him; glaring down at him with those demonic eyes. What _the hell_ happened? He slowly got up feeling wetness on his back. _Blood,_ his blood. It had been a long time since somebody made him bleed. Also he smelled burned flesh.

Using his magic's to start healing himself he spoke. "Oh little Demon, the more you struggle the more painful your death will be." But than in the time it took him to blink she was gone. Frowning at the fact that she had eluded him twice, he stretched out his mind trying to detect her. But once again she seemed to be nowhere. Only this time she also seemed to be everywhere. How was that possible? Well, every time he sensed her he would try to focus on her to get a lock so he could cast a spell, than she would vanish and seemed to be in eight other places at once.

_'How annoying.'_ Kymendon thought as he opened his eyes and tried to see her that way. Rain had started to fall from the sky. The pain she was feeling was overwhelming. She didn't know how to deal with it. So the sky had started crying for her. It was heavy rain, but none of it seemed to fall on Kymendon. A bright flash of lightening leaped across the sky. And just as suddenly Raven appeared only inches from Kymendon, and he_ still_ didn't feel her.

**"Scared yet?" **he voice was powerful and it echoed off the building around them. Only she didn't speak the words, it was almost like the came right out of the air itself. In truth he was staring to get a little nervous, but he wasn't going to let her know that. So he decided to try to play with her mind just like she was doing to him.

"You know_ I _was the one who banished your father. And you are nothing compared to him." Kymendon said with a small grin like he was talking to a child.

When she spoke again it wasn't right away and it wasn't from in front of him either. The voice came from _behind_, and it was a whisper right into his ear. **"So did I."**

Kymendon spun around to see Raven standing about twenty feet from him holding what appeared to be a hand-full of fire. **"Your move."**

He laughed "Okay little Demon….lets go." Than a tiny green orb formed in each of his hands as he slowly walked forward. But he faltered a little as the fire in Raven's hand began to grow. It began to thin out turning into a rope that curled its way around her body. But he had his weapons, so with a shrug he fired one green orb at Raven. But it connected with the rope of fire and instead of killing Raven. It was absorbed by it.

It wasn't supposed to do that. But with his confidence high Kymendon simply tripled the size of the green orb in his left hand and threw that one. Sure it would probably take out half the city with her, a few hundred thousand people. But he would save a world of billions. So it was worth it. But once again it was absorbed by the curling rope of fire. His mouth fell open in surprise; there was no way that tiny flame had that much power.

With an evil grin Raven lazily raised a hand and one end of the flame rope de-tangled itself from her and launched at Kymendon. He tried to teleport out of the way, but she was blocking him. Just as he could feel the heat coming off the rope of death he tried to dodge it. But it lashed across his almost healed back. He shrieked in pain. His skin was being burn to a shrived blackness. He hit the ground, but got up right away…just in time to get hit in the face with the other end of the rope.

The pain was unbelievable. His right eye was blinded. His face was so burnt if it ever healed it would be horribly scarred. He hit the ground again; a plume of dust was kicked up by his convulsing body. All around him shadow being came into existence. They were cast by Raven, they weren't here to kill him, they were just supposed to distract him long enough for Raven to charge the final blow.

Kymendon the Pure staggered to his feet and looked around himself with his one good eye. All around him there were warriors of vengeance. Wait… he had seen them before. Well not them _exactly _but a thing like them. The Beast that he had seen try to attack him before it reverted to the small green man and threw it's life away trying to protect the little Demon. She was sub-consciously forming her minions into his likeness.

It seems he had made the right choice when he had chosen to kill the green man in an attempt at making the Demon suffer. Just then the shadow beasts attacked. There were maybe six of them, but looking onto the red glowing eyes of the seven foot monsters was quite frightening. The first one to reach him swiped at him with one enormous claw. But Kymendon caught it, and using strength beyond him, flipped the beast over his head and broke its neck. Killing it.

As he did this two others surprised him by attacking from both sides. Surprised as in amused, not scared. But all good fun must come to an end. And creating a green orb in each hand he shoved them both into the chests of the two charging beasts than teleported back a few hundred feet to watch them detonate. A great mushroom cloud rose up off the ground where they disappeared. But out of the smoke the last remaining shadow beast; that had been far enough away from the explosion to survive, came running.

Wanting to put a personal touch on this last one Kymendon ran forward toward the beast and, in a split second formed a black blade made of magic in his hand, using this blade he cut off the beasts head. Then watched in pleasure as the beast hit the ground now completely lifeless.

"So little demon…" stated Kymendon as he dissolved the blade and turned to her. "Are we done with your futile struggle ye…. Wait… what are you doing." Cold fear washed over Kymendon the Pure as he saw the giant orb of crimson light forming in her hands. He was breathless… "The Trylonian curse." how could she possible know how to perform the curse; it had taken him nearly seven days to learn how to cast it properly. And he was a legendary warlock…she was nothing.

He tried to move, but somehow she was holding him there. He tried to teleport, but her grip on him seemed to be all encompassing, and for the first time he though maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kill the green man. Looking up he saw the orb slowly detach from her hands and begin to creep across the lake bank toward him. It was nerve-racking watching that ball of destruction come at him so slowly chewing up the ground beneath it.

Raven wanted him to feel completely helpless. Wanted him do die in absolute fear. But just before the curse was about to tear him apart from the inside out, a memory stirred inside her….

_(Raven… Rachael, you have to make me a promise.)_

_(What?)_

_(Promise me that no matter what happens you will be happy)_

_(Please. Just premise me if I go, you… will open up more…. not spend so much time alone…let someone in. and smile more often. You really are beautiful when you smile.)_

_(Raven…I love you more than anything in this world. All I care about is you. So please. Promise me this one thing.)_

She had mad him a promise…a deathbed promise that she would live on…be happy, find someone to care for her. But if she killed Kymendon the girl he had fallen in love with would be dead, and she would withdraw into herself…. And into depression. But if she didn't kill him she would still remember Beastboy, and the memory would eat away at her.

There was only one thing she could do… just before the curse hit Kymendon she bled off just enough power. Than… the screams started.

* * *

A few minutes later Robin ran down the gentle incline to where he saw Raven sitting on a rock…and Kymendon laying motionless on the ground in front of her. He called her name several times but she didn't answer. He hoped she had regained control of herself…she had looked pretty out-of-it when she flew out of the hospital. 

"Raven!" he called again. This time she looked up. He face was back to normal, he eyes were once again a soft violet rather than a blood red. But silent tears still streamed down her face. "Raven, are you okay…is he?"

She looked down at the pitiful form that had once been a terrible warlock. "He's still alive."

Hearing this Robin breathed a sigh of relive. He was afraid she had gone too far. "We need to lock him up. Do you have anyway of suppressing his magic?" he was asking this because it would was troublesome trying to lock up a sorcerer, because of magic manipulation of course.

"He won't be able to use magic ever again." She had simply before teleporting off to her room. She had sucked off just enough magic from the curse to allow the secondary effect to come onto play. But not enough to kill him. Now he would live, but he would never regain his power again… he was just like any other human now.

When she got to her room she began searching for a book. She had promised Beastboy that she would go on and be happy. But she could never do that and still remember what they had had. So this would fix that…

* * *

A few days later Cyborg slept quietly in his room; he had had a tough few days. He had almost lost his best friend. But by performing that very experimental procedure he had saved him… mostly. The only thing he hadn't been able to do was preserve his power. If Beastboy ever tried to transform again her would die instantly. He was just like any other human now…except for his coloration of course. 

But during the procured he had slipped into a deep coma, it was probably pre-surgery trauma. Dying seemed to have a negative effect on a patient. How long would it be before he came out? Nobody knew. A day? A week? A month? Hell it could be a year… or never, nobody knew how long it would be before he would wake up...

* * *

**i thought you might like to know the results to the poll i took earlier (on if you thought bb would live) the resulsts were..._NOBODY _thought he would live...i take that as a great achivement. i set out to make his situation hopeless and i did it...sweet...**

_**if anyone has a theory on what the procedure was...drop me a line i would love to hear what you think.**_

_oh and one more thing... the next chapter is the final one in this story. but doesn't it seem like there is a little to much left to tell for only one chapter...think about it. (Evil grin)_

**_PLEASE READ & REVIEW_**

**Eternal Loss**


	17. Jaden

* * *

A/N: since this is that last chapter I would like to tank several people. **Monitor Prime**: who was here from the beginning** znecro** and **Das Ubermann**: there was always a race between then for the first review. **Alice M.**: a late-comer but they always have something interesting to say. **Voldies Socks,** **K.C. Raven**, **warprince2000, IGAF-kun, Charys of Shadows.: **Who were all diligent Reviewers. And finally to every other Reviewer there was, I'd like to type every name, but I don't think my fingers could take it.

* * *

A new feature I shall be adding (hint hint) is a dedicating every chapter to a special reviewer or PMer: this one goes out to

**IGAF-kun**

He guessed what the outcome of Beastboy's injuries were going to be back on chapter 11… congratulations

* * *

**Be sure to read the rather long A/N at the end of the chapter…. _YOU DON"T WANT TO MISS IT!_**

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 17: **Jaden

"_Love can be both heaven and hell."_

* * *

Garfeild Logan a.k.a Beastboy lay motionless. But he was awake, mostly. His mind was active but for some reason beyond his knowledge he couldn't seem to get his body to respond. The last thing he remembered was Kymendon…killing him. If he died, than how was he alive? Rachael. She had been there. Had she survived? He would never forgive himself if she was hurt.

Silently he stretched out his mind trying to find her though the connection they shared. But there was nothing. Maybe this thing had a distance limit. _'Yah that's it, she's just out of range,_' he though nervously.

He tried to lift his left arm to grab onto something. And it moved! He felt it lift a few inches above the bed. Than why couldn't he open his eyes? But then blinding light assaulted him. He had opened his left eye. He could see the ceiling, it was his ceiling. He was in his room. It was a small comfort to know where he was. But… how did he get here. How much time passed? But as soon as he had asked the question he knew it had been three months since he had been 'killed.' He probably should have wondered how he knew that. He also should have wondered what had happened during that time. But he didn't, because right then he realized he could feel his legs.

Well, not so much 'feel' as in the normal sense; rather he could feel thousands upon thousands of points of pressure. He could tell that the bedding he was on was recently washed due to the lack of dust partials. And for some strange reason he knew it was exactly 21 degrees Celsius in the room. He again tried to get up. If he could feel his legs than maybe he stood a chance of walking again. But like before he could only minorly move his left arm. His whole body felt so heavy. And again, for some unexplained reason he knew he weighted exactly four hundred and thirty pounds. No way he could weigh that much. He wasn't that fat.

**Boot up complete**

_What the hell was that?_ It was like the words had appeared right in front of his eye. But there was no screen. As suddenly as the words had appeared, the ceiling flashed into view only this time he was looking at it with _both_ eyes. It wasn't possible; his right eye had been _completely _destroyed by Kymendon. Who could he possibly be seeing anything through it. He decided enough was enough. And he firmly ordered his body to pull its lazy weight up off the bed so he could see what the hell was going on.

He was half way up. Resting on his elbows when it hit him like a brick. He was resting on_ both _elbows. He looked down as his mouth went dry. His right arm. It was there. And again he couldn't feel it like he used to, he was feeling points of pressure instead. But he didn't care. _He had his arm back! _But how? His arm had been amputated. He had died. _What had happened?_

**Checking system status**

There were those words again. They just appeared in front of him, 'Out of thin air' as the saying goes. He stretched out his newly found right arm and waved it in front of himself stupidly, wondering if he could touch the words.

**Right arm: ok (oil reserves low)**

**Right leg: ok**

**Left leg: Achilles tendon hydraulic non-responsive **

**Internal life support: ok**

**Right eye: ok**

**Brain functions: ok **

**Over all system status: 98**

Now he started to get the picture. It had taken a few minutes because he had been out for quite a while. But he was starting to remember. Cyborg had come into his room and said that Cyberdization was pretty much his only chance for survival. He had agreed. Then his parents had entered the room. They talked for a while. Then the titans came in, and Cyborg lead the others out of the room so he could talk to Raven alone. And, just as he said those three words, he smelt **_him. _**Although he didn't like it Beastboy could only see one way out of that situation. He had to get Raven to allow herself to get furious.

He was a goner. He had tried to lie to himself, but he knew. If he kept silent Kymendon would kill him, the other Titans….and Raven. That was unacceptable. The second and only option was to_ let _Kymendon kill him. That would bring out the power that slept in Raven, and she would survive. But his plan had worked better than he had hoped. If he was here now she had succeeded. That meant he could now give her the life she deserved with his new body.

Okay. Now time to go see that beautiful smile again. Then with a grunt he lifted himself into a sitting position. Looking around the room he noticed his room was clean. It was cleaner that it had ever been. And for some reason he was lying on a king size bed instead of his bunk beds. He wondered what had happened to them. Than a sent caught his attention, it was of candles, lavender and old books. A smile crept across his face. Raven had been in his room, often from the strength of the sent.

A small chuckle escaped him. Then with the goofy half-smile still spread across his face he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The moved stiffer then before. But it could just be the fact that he had been lying motionless for three months. He looked down on himself. His legs had a slightly lighter shade of green to them but when he reached out and touched them they felt the same. He ran his hand all the way up to the leg of the boxers he was wearing. Wait. He pulled back the hem of the right leg looking at the line between his flesh and the cybernetic leg. Then a disturbing thought hit him. '_No'._ he thought horrified.

Quickly he grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them away from himself and looked down. Oh, thank god. It was still there. Wait roll call, one… two… Ahhh all is good. Satisfied he was still 'Complete' Beastboy tried to get to his feet. Pushing off the bed he got into a wobbly standing position. For a second he was very proud of himself for being able to master his new legs so quickly. But than he tried to take a step, and his left foot didn't move like it was supposed to. Finally with a thud that rattled the windows in his room he hit the floor.

What was wrong with his foot? He rolled over and pushed himself back into a sitting position and inspected his foot. He wiggled his toes and tried to move the ankle, _'there's the problem.' _He thought as the foot refused to pull down. The Achilles tendon located on the back of the foot just above the heel. Or at least the hydraulic piston that replaced it wasn't operating. It simply didn't move. He would have to ask Cyborg to take a look at it, sure now he could probably download his 'manual' or something and fix it. But Cyborg had more experience with this sort of thing, so he thought it best to leave it to 'the professional' as it were.

So after many grunts and violent meetings with the floor Beastboy once again made it to his feet. Now holding firmly onto his side table be attempted to take another step, then another. He found out that although it was a little rocky, he could hobble around now. He 'walked' across the room to his dresser wanting to go searching for raven in something other than his boxers. Looking at himself in the mirror he let a sly grin fill his features…"or do I?"

Chuckling at his own little joke he pulled on a red t-shirt and blue shorts. Just as he was straightening up from fighting to get his non-responsive foot thought the shorts he noticed something sparkling on the top of his dresser. Taking a step closer he took a better look. It was his watch and wallet he was wearing when he was taken into the hospital. Cyborg must have put them here. But they weren't the thing that caught his attention. Peeking out from the inside of the wallet, almost invisible, was a penny on a string.

Opening the wallet he pulled out the leather necklace and watched the coin twirl before him. _'It's the good luck penny you gave me when my father first arrived. I thought you could hold onto it…you know, for good luck' _She had held onto it for all those months after he father had attacked. Pretty much the only thing he had ever given her. Now he felt a great sadness for always forgetting to buy anyone presents at Christmas…. _Especially_ her. He lovingly ran a finger around the edge

He was planning to give it back to her as soon as he saw her again; which he hoped would be very soon. But until then he would hold onto it. snapping out of it he slipped the lucky charm into his pocket and hobbled through his door in search of the others.

* * *

Beastboy couldn't find them anywhere, but he wasn't worried. They were probably just out having a pizza or something. Hell he couldn't exactly expect them to spend every moment by hissed waiting for him to wake up now could he? So after wandering around the tower for a while he found himself on the roof. The sun was just about to set. It was her favorite time, she said the sunset reminder her of home. So he just sat and enjoyed it for a while. Just as the sun dipped below the horizon a tiny light could be seen in the distance. Was that them coming back?

**Receiving beacon signal**

**T-Ship confirmed**

**ETA: two minutes nineteen seconds**

Beastboy shook his head. Damn those words just pooping out like that were really stating to get annoying. But at least they knew a few things he didn't. So with a defeated sigh he sat down and wondered how accurate that estimated time to arrival was.

**ETA reliability: 99**

_**'**God, I didn't know it was possible to piss yourself off.'_

The T-ship set down in its usual spot, about a dozen feet from where Beastboy currently sat. And of course Starfire was the first one out. "Beastboy, you are awake!" she cried as she flew toward him and caught him in one of her usual bone crushing hugs. He cursed his broken foot for not being able to run away from her. But fortunately because of his recent 'enhancements' her hug didn't hurt _too_ much. Finally when she put him down the rest of the Titans came over.

Robin was beaming; his mask off and held tightly in his hand. "Good to have you back Beastboy."

Cyborg walked over with a smug look on his face. "Guess we'll have to come up with a few new names to bug yah with eh, metal butt?" Beastboy didn't like the sound of that nickname to much, but he liked to look on Raven's face even less. She said 'hello' and the usually 'welcome back.' But, well he wasn't expecting her to jump into his arms but she seemed…colder, blank, back like it was before all this madness started.

Starfire wouldn't stop asking question, even Robin kept asking him how he was. But Cyborg seemed to notice how distracted Beastboy was. Starfire was about to fire off anther round of inquires when Beastboy spoke up.

"So Cy, how'd I heal?" he knew some parts of him had had to be completely replaced. But his question pertained to the overall success of his operation. They didn't answer right away, but the all in mood could be easily noted. Suddenly everybody got really quiet and found something very interesting that wasn't Beastboy to look at. "Guys?" this silent treatment was worse than being told he had no chance.

Finally Cyborg sighed and looked him in the eyes. "B, you're mostly the same except for a few…. differences. But…" again Cyborg stumbled for words. "I looked man I really did. But well, there just don't make a metal that can shape shift…yet." He added quickly as a sign of hope. But Beastboy felt the impact like a sledge hammer to the gut.

"What does that mean?" he knew very well what it meant; he just wanted someone to tell him he was wrong.

"You can't transform again…ever." Cyborg was trying to look supportive as he said this. "You still have the ability but the cybernetics won't shift with you, so if you try… you'd die instantly."

Putting on a tough face Beastboy tried to laugh it off. "Ahhh its okay, who needs to be able to shape shift right Raven." All he wanted her to do was agree, lie to him, make him feel better. But the blank look on her face confused him. And the skeptical raised eyebrow scared him. She was acting like she had no idea what he was talking about. _What had happened while he was out? _for several seconds there was an awkward silence as the others exchanged confused looks and Beastboy just watched Raven with a pleading look.

"Hey Beastboy, can I talk to you over here." Called Cyborg walking a little ways over from the others. Then seeing the questioning look on Robins face said with a grin; "cyber stuff, mechanic-patient confidentiality." As soon as they were out of ear shot Beastboy shot Raven another look and face his beast friend.

"Do you remember what happened in the hospital room after I lead the others out?"

"What?" Beastboy asked confused. He guessed the subject would come up sooner or later but why was Cyborg being so serious about it?

"We think what ever Kymendon did to Raven in that last battle after you died wiped her memory." Beastboy heard the words but he didn't believe them. No way a second rate hack like Kymendon could do that to Raven at full rage. She took out Trigon… A god. Before he answered Cyborg Beastboy closed his eyes and searched for the connection between Raven and himself.

It took him a while to find it. it was were it should be but hidden, isolated. Slowly ever so slowly he stretched out his consciousness across it and just as he could feel Raven's mind before him… he hit a kind of mental wall. What? What was thins doing here? He pressed against it harder but it held. After a few tried he finally got the equivalent of a peep hole carved into the wall. And through this he looked into the vastness of her mind.

He didn't want to push into spaces he wasn't welcome so he looked at the top of her mind trying to find what had happened. _There!_ His heart stopped. He was right Kymendon had not done this to her. She had. After they had talked, and he had told her how much he cared for her. She erased her own memory of it.

He went numb. He could barely think the words. he had….h...h…hur…hurt her. He had vowed to protect her from any sort of pain or anguish. And from the looks of things, right now it was him. He pulled back not wanting to feel the pain he had given her any longer. Back in his own mind he realized Cyborg was still waiting for an answer. What should he tell him?

"Beastboy?"

"No."

Slightly taken back by the bluntness of the question Cyborg asked. "No what?"

Before Beastboy's voice came again he lowered his head and gently side his hand into his pocket and held tightly onto her penny. When it finally didn't come his voice was soft and monotone. "I don't remember anything that happened there." He lied, but it was a lie she wanted. To not know of his love for her. To forget the pain.

"Sure?" asked Cyborg cocking an eyebrow sensing there was more going on here than he knew. But instead of an answer Beastboy simply walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down watching the last rays of sunlight disappear. By now the others assuming that Cyborg and Beastboy's mechano talk was over walked toward the two. By now Jinx had come up from inside the tower, Beastboy was too distracted to wonder how he had missed her.

"Everything good?" asked Robin as he walked up behind Beastboy. He was slightly concerned as to how the jade teenager would take the news, but he seemed to be okay. Taking into account all he had just been told. "So gang, lets head in, its getting late." Than taking Starfire's hand he began to lead the others toward the door.

Suddenly realizing Beastboy hadn't gotten up starfire called out to him. "Beastboy, do you need assistance?"

"Its not Beastboy anymore." It was true. Beastboy may has well have died on the operating table when he had been stripped of his powers. He also wasn't Garfeild, he had died along with Raven's memory of him. Taking that into account there was only one name he could go by now. His last name. His real last name

"Logan." He whispered to the wind.

"What was that?" Asked Robin staring to hear.

"It's just Logan now. Just Logan." Beastboy had taken the penny out of his pocket, and being sure to hide it from the others. Lovingly ran a single finger along its edge over and over.

"So, are yah gunna come in?" Asked Cyborg as Jinx stood next to him looking happy that Beastboy had woken up.

"In a bit, I want to watch the sunset." So with a final shrug the others left him alone. As Logan sat there, the breeze drying his silent tear. He had always heard the saying in books or movies, but for the first time he knew what it was like to die inside.

* * *

Far away, in another dimension actually a man creates a summoning spell. It is rather simple and easy to make. Which is good because although this man could use a bit of magic. His true talent was exacting pain upon the enemies of his master. Having completed the spell a great crimson light exploded up from in front of the man and formed four crimson eyes that hovered in front of him, glowing demonically.

**"WHO HAS DISTUBED ME!" **the voice of a god shook the very floor the humble servant was sitting on. The reason the Demon-god asked this was because of the weakened position his daughter had put him in no longer rendered him 'All-seeing." There were now 'holes' in his vision.

The man fell to his knees and bowed as deeply as the floor would allow. "It is I your God-ship, you loyal servant Jaden." Then he waited, completely still for the response that was to come.

**"YOU HAVE NOT COME TO TELL ME YOU HAVE FAILED, HAVE YOU JADEN?" **again Jaden was shaken to his very core from the voice of his master.

"No my lord, everything is going perfectly according to your plans." There was a little fear in the voice of Jaden at the thought that Trigon the Terrible might be displeased with him. And people who displeased Trigon the Terrible screamed for death eons before it came. So he informed the Demon-God of his progress very carefully.

"I shall shortly be summoned to the Realm of Earth and there; like you have commanded it I shall make the Traitorous daughter my bride. And together we shall sire you a new portal into the realm of men."

* * *

Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel Sequel 

Yes that's right if you haven't already guess there is going to be a Sequel… well actually two. No not a trilogy. One sequel will follow this time line and deal with Trigons second coming… it shall be called:

**Rise of a God**

Look for it later, the summery will be something like. **"Raven and Beastboy confessed their love: but Beastboy gave up everything for Raven's happiness, he even gave _her_ up. But her father has a plan to re-enter this world, and Beastboy must protect her…. Even if it means giving up his life" **(for all those Kymendon haters out there who though he should have died horribly….you'll wanna read this.)

The second sequel will be a 'What if.." what if raven went to far and KILLED Kymendon. It would change her more than she knew. It will follow a little more of a future time than the first sequel. And will deal with Raven trying to wipe the world clean of life, all the while Beastboy is trying to save her. Summery will be something like **"Taking a life has left Raven open for an assault from her father. Now, her hands stained** **with the blood of friends she tries to destroy the world wile Beastboy tried to save her." It shall be called:**

**The Darkness of a Broken Heart**

* * *

****

I hope I will see all of you at both sequels. P.s. I shall be taking a short break to build up a surplus of chapters before I start posting the new stories…. Till then. C'yah.

**Eternal Loss**

**_PLEASE READ & REVIEW_**


End file.
